Cursed
by ShinkuNoArisu
Summary: Athrun never dreamed.All he sees in his sleep are nightmares, and they all are true. Kira is his only friend. When Cagalli enters his life, he is afraid that Cagalli would know his secret.Is there anything he can do to break the curse? Murder,not explicit
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

**A/N: First gundam fanfic. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Everything was black.

Not that those horrible dreams were colorful. But I rarely dream after all. I had always seen futures, never my own dreams. But somewhere in my head, I saw a glimpse of my own good dream, a rare yet pleasant one.

But this was hardly a dream. I couldn't see a thing. Was there a dream like this before, just black, dark?

I felt like someone was touching my hand, saying something to me. I couldn't focus on it.

"Athrun…? Are you all right? What do you see?"

My eyes were opened?

I tried to blink.

And blink.

I rubbed my eyes, and tried to open them again.

Still black.

And then I felt it, the stinging pain on my forehead and something on my left arm, like it was bundled.

Slowly, I raised my head, and my palm met the gauze.

"Careful there. It's still bleeding." A voice told me; it sound deep and old. Doctor, I thought.

_Well_, I sighed. _At least I'm still alive. That's all I could hope, I suppose, after fighting the fate._

I rested my head to the pillow and closed my eyes, though there was no difference coming from this action now. The doctor was talking about 'head trauma', 'blindness', and 'incurable'. Like I said, err…thought, at least I'm still alive. I could feel the warmth on my right arm. It was the former person. I didn't realize that the doctor had left.

"I'm so sorry… Really… It was my fault…" the person sobbed, a woman. Soft hairs were meeting my lower arm, and then skin warmth. Her forehead; she was sobbing to my arm.

Cagalli.

"It's all right," I said. "Are you?"

"I am." Tears were starting to wet my skin. "But you're not." She cried now.

"I think it's better than die." A small smile formed on my lips.

"I took your sight forever."

"It's better than losing you," I assured her. "Now, please stop. It's unbearable to… see you in tears, if you know what I mean."

But nothing I had said was making her tears stop flowing. "It's this or the other, Cagalli. And I really don't like the other, so this is the best. Now please."

Her tears stop eventually.

_I hope those horrible dreams will stop from now on by this._

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

**June 11****th**** 2010**

_The girl was looking at her cell phone, 2010, June 10__th__, 11.10 pm._

_She sighed. If her car hadn't been broken, she would have been home by now._

_The girl walked faster. Her bag was hanging loosely on her shoulder, her short hair bouncing with every step. She thought about what she would do tomorrow. She had asked the head of redaction if she could have a day off. She was starting to feel tired easily. _

_Maybe I should go make an appointment for a checkup, see if there is something wrong, the girl thought._

Why does she look familiar…

_It wasn't long until she realized her footsteps were not the only ones she could here. She stopped, daring herself to look back. After a few seconds bantering with her inner mind, she turned her body._

_No one._

_She sighed, rubbing her chest, trying to calm her rapid heart._

"_Looking for someone?"_

_She shrieked and jumped. While she was eyeing the old man before her, who was staring at her evilly, she tok a few steps backwards, and bumped into another person. Again, she shrieked._

"_Hey I know you! You are the girl on the tv, the one who read ten o clock news. What is your name again? Uhh…Is it Sophie… right? So—Oops, where are you going, sweetie?" he held her hands tight._

"_Don't let her leave, Hugo. She is a beautiful one. We don't want her leave without giving us some fun, do we?" The first guy (trying to) said with a seductive tone with his disgusting voice._

"_Let go of me!" Sophie demanded, trying to free herself from the grip._

"_Hey, do you want to fuck her there? Here is better, no one would notice!" Another guy shouted from afar, waving his hands._

"_Nobody goes out in this hour, but that will do. I like hidden place. C'mon. Bring her!" The first guy said to Hugo._

"_Wait, please! Don't—"_

"_You shouldn't be here in this hour, missy. But now that you are here, you can't blame us can you? I thought those reporters are a smart people. You've proved me I'm wrong. Havent your parents told you not to walk by yourself in midnight?"_

Okay, I don't like where this is going. But seriously. A girl shouldn't walk by herself in the—

"_NOO! DON'T TOUCH MEE!"_

"_Oh, I know it's cold here. But once I do this to you you'll feel warm, hot even," the first guy laughed, followed by the others._

"_Hey, you have a nice body. Don't cover it," another guy tried to shove her hands from her chest._

"_Mmm, such a beautiful creature. Are you ready for me sweetie?"_

"_Hey I think we can't let her leave. We might have to make her stop breathing."_

"_Well, let's have some fun first."_

_Sophie's frightened face turned appalled every second until..._

"_NOO!" _

Covered in sweat, Athrun Zala was sitting on his bed, panting heavily.

It wasn't that he was used to his nightmare. But this one, he didn't even see the girl die. Though he was sure those bastards were going to kill her. One of them did mention it.

But to see a girl being raped…

Was that better than seeing a person dying?

No. None of those was better. Both were the worst things to see.

And still, he couldn't get used to this almost-every-night-occurred nightmare. Who on earth could?

He grabbed his notebook from the nightstand. He looked at the calendar on the same place, June 11th 2010.

He sighed, and then looked at the clock. Six in the morning.

He looked for his agenda for today on his notebook. He would rather write his agenda on his own, even though he had a secretary. He opened the page and read it:

-Meeting with Yzak Jule at 8.00

-signing some paper

-meeting with Shiho Hahenfues at 2.00

…and so on. The usual.

He did his bed and went to fresh his body. Ten minutes later, he was out from the bathroom wearing a blue towel around his waist. He opened his closet and picked his clothes and decided to put his coat later after breakfast.

While he made his breakfast—chicken sandwich—he was listening to the sound of the tv he had turned before. When he finished making his meal, the program he waited was finally aired.

"One of our best reporters, Sophie Langfield, was found in an alley this morning. She had been raped a few times before she was killed. She was found by Tommy Hank, a man who lived near the case place, where he usually jogs every morning. The police had only—"

Athrun leaned his head on the couch headrest. He stared at his ceiling. Not that he had expected this not to be true.

Actually, all of his nightmares had become true.

**June 11****th**** 2010**

"Athrun?"

"What?"

Kira sighed. "At least look at me when I'm talking to you."

Athrun looked at his best friend. His emerald eyes were empty, still mourning for the reporter who had died last night, even though he did not know her at all. He saw her death though, and it wasn't a peaceful death. Athrun was lucky every time he saw a dream when someone would die peacefully, without any trace of pain.

"Why are you so gloomy?"

"I think I'm always gloomy," Athrun answered.

"Not this gloomy, unless…" Kira trailed off.

"A news reader, last night. Her death was on this morning news."

"Oh, that. I'm sorry," Kira frowned.

Athrun chuckled once. "You should be sorry to her family, not me."

"I saw the news. She was… before she was killed, you know. And I believe it was not a good sight to be seen on your dream at all," Kira shuddered slightly.

"The only good thing was, I woke up immediately," Athrun replied,"just when that bastard start to… you know."

"Cabbage casserole and chicken cordon bleu, and two ice coffee," a waitress suddenly appeared, with Kira and Athrun's lunch order.

"Thank you, Lacus." Kira smiled brightly, for a moment already forgot about Athrun's problem.

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything else," Lacus returned the smile, and retreated.

"You should take her out," Athrun said while scooping his casserole, a little smile on his lips.

Every time they go to that restaurant, Lacus would serve them. Once Lacus didn't, the other waitress stumbled on her own foot and spilled their coffee. And after all that, she dared give Athrun her number, which he had given it back to her, wearing his best dismissive face. In spite of all that, Lacus still not knew them well. She just served them. And Kira always watched her with amusement every time he saw her. And Athrun realized that.

"You think?" Kira ate his chicken cordon bleu. "I don't know if she wants to."

"Try. It won't hurt," Athrun said.

"It will, if she rejects me."

"C'mon. Didn't you see her smile when you thanked her? She had a thing for you." Athrun played with his ice coffee's straw before he took a small sip.

"Huh, you know? Actually I had been thinking many ways to ask her out."

"But?"

"I don't know which one is the best way. I don't know if she will turn me down just because being awful at asking her out."

"Maybe you can start with ask her number."

"She would think I'm crazy!"

"Okay, if you say so," Athrun ate his casserole again.

"You'll let this go?" Kira asked, suspicious about how fast it was.

"Hey, if you don't want to ask her out, I think I will. She's cute, sweet, seems kind—"

"You're not going to… to… approach her or anything! No way!" Kira was almost screaming.

"Then ask her!" Athrun chuckled.

"Stop that! And are you really going to approach her?" Kira continued on chewing his rice.

"Like I said, she is sweet—"

"You are _not_ going with Lacus. But… seriously, you're going to be 25 this year…"

"So?"

"Won't you date someone? Except Lacus, I mean."

"You know I was joking about Lacus. We've been over that, right?" Athrun put his spoon, lost his appetite. He stared to the street and twirling his straw again. A little eddy was visible on his glass; the ice blocks clinking against the glass.

"Why not, Athrun? It won't hurt, just find a girl."

"It will, when that girl find out my secret, my curse."Athrun's face was hard.

He remembered when he was in high school, the only girl he had dated with.

"_How can I know if you don't tell me?"_

"_Because you will be frightened of me." Athrun answered._

"_Athrun, you said that a few times!" Miri was getting impatient._

_Athrun decided to tell her; not the truth, but, according to him, still true._

"_What if I'm a killer?"_

"_Are you?" Miri whispered, her voice sounded distant._

"_Not really…"_

"_Then what?"_

"_What do you think?"_

Miri had never talked to him again. She dated another guy, a humorous one, the exact opposite of Athrun. He forgot his name, though. Was it Dearka…? Something like that, he thought.

After all, which humorous guy would dream about someone's death, precisely?

Athrun was a foreteller. But the only thing he could see was death, and he was never wrong.

"You know what? I have seen a guy, who sees many accidents on his dreams, and he was helping the police with it. You can do the same, dude," Kira said.

"And have I told you that if I knew the place, I would go there on the person death time, telling the person what I had seen. They would say, either I'm crazy or a hopeless foreteller who wants to make money. They never heard me, and they died. Have I told you that?" Athrun hissed in low voice for they were in public place.

Kira hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy with someone."

"But you're my best friend. And I'm happy that I have you. Other people would be frightened and run away from me, or telling people to stay away from me because I'm a schizoid and need to be quarantined. But you…" Athrun chuckled, "You disappeared for a day and the next day, you showed up and said that I'm the bravest person alive." He shook his head.

"Seeing those horrible nightmares for 10 years is brave. I mean, if it had been me, I would have been freaked out, or gone to the asylum myself. But you, you did as other people did. Go to school; maintain your parents' business, even as the President. And I, the ordinary person, work under you."

Athrun snorted; nothing he could do besides study and work. He had a lot of free time. Besides if there was any chance he didn't have to sleep, he would do it, anything to avoid the nightmare.

"I have a meeting at two. Let's go, and my treat this time." Athrun pulled his wallet.

"Hey!" Kira protested as Lacus approached their table.

"We're ready for the check." Athrun said as he pulled the money. Athrun didn't allow Kira for paying their lunch.

Lacus gave Athrun her notes. Athrun saw their bill and handed it back to Lacus, plus the money and something else.

"Keep the change," Athrun said. He saw Lacus' face blushed, and winked at her.

"Umm, have a nice day." Lacus went from their table with dreamy face.

"What did you do to her?" Kira asked, shocked. He should be the one who caused that dreamy look on Lacus face.

"I'll call you tonight. Keep your phone in charge. You always forget to plug it in."

"Tell me what you do!"

"Later. Just do as I said." Athrun get up from his chair and walked to the door. Kira, still irritated, was trailing behind him.

Before he reached the door, it was open and a blonde haired girl walked in. She seemed in rush, because after a few steps, she bumped into Athrun. Fortunately, he caught her before she landed on her back.

"God, I'm sorry, Sir." The girl apologized, her face was red.

"It's okay. Be careful next time, miss." Athrun noticed her bright golden brown eyes.

"Thank you, for saving me."

"No, it's okay," Athrun said, releasing her.

"I'll be more careful next time. Thank you," Cagalli walked past Athrun and went to table for two.

While walking out of the restaurant, Athrun's gaze was at the blonde girl. Her bright voice greeted her friend.

"Hi, Lacus!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Thank you, thank you! I really appreciate your views about this story. And I was surprised when I found out some people from my country still remember AsuCaga … : ) **

**For those who had reviewed, this is for you. Sorry for not updating soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**June 11****th**** 2010**

Cagalli sat at her usual table, near the window. Lacus was at her side now, ready to take her order. "I'll have the usual and mint tea," Cagalli said.

"Okay," Lacus said.

Cagalli looked at the street trough the window glass. Her savior was entering his glossy red car. She didn't recognize what it was, but it looked fast.

And he looked familiar. She wondered where she had seen him. She was searching it through her memory as the red car drove away from there. She still didn't remember.

"Here, Cagalli."

"Thanks. Huh?" Cagalli looked up, and found her friend's face was different.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked before Lacus retreat, and waved once in front of her face.

"Yeah off course."

"Doesn't look like you're okay for me. Something happened?"

"Yes."

"What?" Lacus was a calm person. She was always composed, never looked nervous, and always content with what she had. She never had a boyfriend even though most men threw themselves willingly to her. None of them could catch her attention, let alone dazzle her, and now she looked dazzled. It must be something big.

"I'll tell you after my shift over," Lacus went, serving the other people.

Cagalli watched her went to another table and asked the customers their orders. She just shrugged, "Well, here comes the prince who finally take the princess' heart," she thought. Her thought shifted to the guy Lacus always told her, Kira. Every time Lacus told Cagalli about him, she always had that dreamy face, twinkled eyes, and blushing checks. Oh, well. Lacus was so going to spill all the details to her.

Slicing her steak, Cagalli's mind drifted back to the midnight-blue haired guy. She was not really sure, but something about him caught her attention, and not just because he looked familiar.

* * *

Cagalli was sitting on her bed, reading a short story she was going to make the illustration. Her drawing equipments were scattered at her desk beside her bed. She always worked there; she didn't have a studio or any special room to work.

A few ideas were starting to pop in her mind as she heard 'Beside You' from her bag that was placed at the chair of her desk.

Cagalli took her cell and flip it open. Lacus face was on the screen.

"Hey, so what was it today?"

"I got his number!" Lacus screamed. Cagalli held her cell phone away from her ear, cringing.

"Whoa, no need to scream, I'm not deaf." Cagalli said a bit irritated.

"Sorry. But anyway, I've got it!" Lacus replied in sing song voice.

"Yeah. That brunette you always serve, right? How did you get it? I can't believe you have the courage to ask him," she mocked, but then laughed.

"Hey!" Lacus said, "I didn't though. You're right, I'm a coward. But his friend gave it to me."

"You're not a coward, Lacus, I'm sorry. But… his friend?"

"Yep. I think he know about my crush on Kira. He… winked to me when he gave it." Cagalli could tell Lacus was blushing madly.

"That's good. He must be supporting you two." Cagalli lay on the bed, putting the story she read before on the nightstand. She bent her left knee and put her right one on top of it, swinging it in the air in relaxed position.

"You think?"

"He wouldn't do that if he didn't know about Kira's feeling for you. That means Kira likes you too. And since you both are shy, he decided to help. And I think he do know your feelings."

"So… what should I do?"

Cagalli paused. "Haven't you called him?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then call him now!"

"I can't…"

Cagalli groaned. "That number in your hand is going to be pointless if you don't call him! Do it now!" She ordered.

"But…"

"Call him! I'm off. Call me again after you had called him," Cagalli said, ending the call.

She was grinning happily. Lacus had been blabbing about Kira endlessly every time Cagalli asked her about her crush, even if it was just his way on eating a steak, sipping his coffee and other trivial things. Lacus was not sure about him, but she could tell that sometimes Kira saw her with odd looks. Cagalli was sure he likes Lacus, but Lacus was not that sure. Instead, she replied with mentioning that his friend with midnight blue hair would look so good to be together with Cagalli.

Speaking of midnight blue hair, could it be the one she had bumped into this afternoon? She didn't realize or notice a brunette with him, though.

She thought about her savior this day, again. He was attracting her in a way she didn't realize yet. She was trying to remember where she had seen him she still didn't remember. And suddenly her cell rang again. She didn't need to look at the caller ID.

"How was it?"

"He asked me to dinner!"

"That's twice, Lacus!" Cagalli referred to Lacus screaming on her own cell, which the impact was thrown to Cagalli.

"Sorry, but I'm so happy! This Saturday, at Italian Restaurant, but he didn't say where."

"Wow, that's cool!" _Off course he is rich_, Cagalli thought. "So, tomorrow?"

"Oh God, yes! Hey can you help me? The dress, make up?"

"Umm, you realize I'm not that girly right?" How could the princess ask the tomboy girl a help for make up? Cagalli rarely did her own make up; no more than a foundation and lip gloss.

"Oh, right. But please, come. Tell me your opinion; just help me as you can."

"Okay," Cagalli sighed. "What time?"

"Please come by 4 on the afternoon tomorrow," Lacus used her pleading voice, which wasn't needed since Cagalli would surely come.

"I'll be there. Enjoy your sweet dream tonight!" Cagalli giggled.

"Thank you, thank you! See you tomorrow!"

Cagalli put her cell phone on the night stand and finished her reading and preparing to transfer her mind into paper. She went to her design table and prepared her stationery. Her deadline was still a week away, but she better finish it before the time. 

* * *

… **So, this is short. Sorry. Next chapter would be a bit longer. Review… please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, ****Rose Lovett**** had commented about my writing style on another fic of mine. So, I want to follow the advice I'd been given (thank you!):**

**- The setting is at Orb. Maybe I'll come up with city name as I like if I need it, just maybe. **

**- You know it's from 3****rd**** person point of view, except the prologue, it's Athruns**

**- About description, I'm not really good at it, but I'll try to improve. You can remind me if my lack of description is troubling you.  
**

**And about KiraLacus date, maybe I'll write the outtake, just tell me if you want it.**

**No AsuCaga moment, yet (sorry). **

**Next chapter they'll meet again, so be patient and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**June 13****th**** 2010**

"_Who was that girl!"_

"_She was my old friend, that's all!"_

"_Then why did she walked out from __our room__!"_

"_That's not your—"_

"_Don't you dare to say that it's not my business! I'm your wife, for crying out loud!"_

"_My wife? You go to work from 7 am to 8 pm, don't even have a second for your son, for your husband!"_

"_I earn money for my family! And remember that my I do a better job than you, my paycheck is bigger."_

"_Stop that!"_

"_No, you stop and listen—"_

"_No, you SHUT UP!" He grabbed the lamp on the night stand and hit his wife's head a few times with it. The calendar dates were crossed before 12__th__._

Stop that! He is your wife!

"_STOP! You're hurting—Aargh!"_

"_I'll make you shut the hell up!" He kept on hitting her. Her blood was everywhere, even on his face and shirt._

Please, make me awake! Why can't I move a single muscle!

"_PLEASE!"_

"_Oh, yeah. Beg for it to stop, scream for help, no one will hear you!"_

"_Mommy, Daddy?_

NO! Don't look there!

"_Ian? I've made your mommy gone away. She won't be bothering us again." He said in crazy tone._

"_Daddy you kill her…"_

"_No, don't be afraid, son. It's okay." He stood, walking to the door. Ian was already running. He saw a baseball bat._

_He ran to his son._

"_No, daddy…" Ian whimpered._

Stay away from that child!

"_Now, don't you want to join your mommy?" He sickly smiled._

"_No, please…"Ian was crying now. His father raised his bat and swung it—_

"NOOO!"

Athrun panted. He was sweating more than usual. Two murders, two deaths.

Ian's frightened face was swirling on his mind, he couldn't push it away. And he was just a child, an innocent child who doesn't know anything about adult's complicated world.

"WHY CAN'T IT JUST STOP? I'M SICK OF THIS ALL!" he screamed to no one. His hands were pulling his hair in frustration, anger and sadness.

"Why can't I help those people?" Athrun said in lower voice. He shut his eyes tightly, and began sobbing. His fists were covering his teary eyes.

It was June 13th.

* * *

"I'm sorry. If you didn't want to, why did you come here with me then?"

"I think I just want to get away from my nightmare last night." Athrun answered, seeing many cute things in pink on that gift shop was actually making him nauseous.

Not that he was always nauseous when he met Lacus.

But this shop is just so… girly, with pink everywhere. But he had decided to indulge himself from the nightmare last night. He shuddered as he remembered it.

Kira sat on the bench Athrun was sitting on. "Want to talk about it?"

"You don't want to know." Athrun hung his head, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Athrun rubbed his face. "Have you found the gift for her?"

"Not yet. But maybe we should…"

"No, go. You shouldn't waste our time here without buying anything for Lacus." Athrun said. His problem was not a burden he wanted to share with his best friend. "You haven't told me about your date that night. How was it?" Athrun tried to smile. He felt good, that he had helped his best friend to a date he always wanted, with Lacus.

"I can't talk about my date while you're suffering because of your vision." Kira refused.

"Humor me, then."

"I can't. You deserve happiness like what I felt that night. And I can't tell you anything unless you find your own happiness."

"Happiness is something I won't ever befriend with. I'm cursed. I can't be free from it as long as I shall live. Maybe I'll see my own death on my next—"

"Stop, please. Stop talking about that." Kira pleaded. "Athrun, just try. Two weeks of happy days with a girl."

"And my nightmare will haunt every day of those two weeks and I can't even enjoy it, and then it will end in less than two weeks. No, Kira."

"Athrun, don't be paranoid. You can't lose hope. Everybody deserves happiness."

"Everybody but me." No, Kira didn't believe that Athrun was an exception for that. His best friend had suffered enough, and fate owned him happiness. And he would do anything for his best friend.

"That's it. I'll call Lacus tonight." Kira stood up.

"For what?" Athrun asked, bewildered. He never mentioned about Lacus' friend.

"Her friend, Cagalli is single. Lacus will introduce her to us next Thursday."

"You're not going to play matchmaker, are you?" Athrun narrowed his eyes at Kira.

"What can I say? You did that to me. Now, I'll pay you for it." Kira went to search a gift for Lacus again. "Isn't it good? My best friend is dating my girlfriend's best friend."

Athrun sighed. He did not play matchmaker, he just encouraged his best friend to make a move because he was sure they like each other. He was not sure with this girl Kira and Lacus was about to introduce him to. She would end up reacting like he had always predicted a girl would. None would have a reaction like this:

My boyfriend can see people's death! It's cool, huh?

_Yeah, right_, Athrun snorted.

A small fluffy thing suddenly landed on his lap.

He took it, and turned his head. A little girl—about 4 years old— was trying to get off from her daddy's shoulders. Then, she ran to Athrun and faced him with her cute little dimples and pig tails hair.

"I'm sorry, but that's my teddy bear."

Athrun smiled. "I'm sorry then. It landed to my lap and I just thought of taking it home with me."

"Noo! That's mine. Give it back to me!" She whined, and Athrun chuckled.

"Here, it's yours after all." Athrun gave the teddy to the girl.

"Thank you!" The girl took it and walked back to her father.

He watched the girl talking to her father about her teddy. Athrun gazed at them in jealousy. He never thought about it, but it seemed nice to have a wife and a child; a cute little bundle of joy who was loving you and entertain you with his or her every move and development and beautiful wife who always understands you, no matter what.

Since when did he get all that sappy? Athrun shook his head to clear it.

"I've found it. Let's go." Kira called.

"All right."

"By the way, have I thanked you for giving Lacus my number and warned me before she called?"

"Yes, you've just have." Athrun smirked.

_A little girl passed a table with a calendar on it, June 16__th__._

_She went to the balcony, and placed her teddy on top of a blanket that was placed on the cloister. _

"_Now, what are we going to do, Mr. Teddy?" the little girl asked._

Oh, no. Please, not this little girl.

_A hard wind suddenly blew the teddy, making it unsteady. The little girl was shielding her hair. And then, the teddy was fallen by the wind._

"_Mr. Teddy!" the girl reached her hand for her doll. The teddy fell._

_She tried to climb the blanket, and saw her teddy on the ground._

_She pouted, her teddy was dirty now. She would have to wash it._

_The wind blew again. The blanket was sliding from the cloister while the girl was still clutching it._

Noo! Somebody, please save her!

"_Aaah!"_

_

* * *

_

**June 16****th**** 2010**

"Damn it!"

Athrun hit the dashboard of his Corvette, frustrated. He had been searching for the little girl's apartment, trying to find her before it was too late.

And here he was, slumping on his car's driver seat, still not knowing where she lives.

_There was nothing I could do if I stay here,_ he thought. He started his car again, trying to find the apartment.

After a few minutes, Athrun was getting more and more worried because the sun was higher now just like what he saw on his nightmare.

He drove slowly, looked around trough his car's window. When he found an apartment with ivory paint, he stopped. It looked exactly like the one on his dream.

He stopped his car and got out. As he approached the apartment he saw a brown little thing on a cloister.

"No!" He ran to the apartment immediately. As he arrived there, the girl was on top of the blanket, and her teddy was on the ground. Athrun picked it up.

He looked up to the girl. "Stay there! I'll pick it up for you.

He saw the girl nodded. He exhaled in relief, and then walked to the front of the apartment to give back the doll.

But then, he heard the voice he had tried to prevent.

The little girl's scream.

* * *

**I saw an anime long ago. When I wrote this, I remembered about a little boy putting his blanket on the cloister, and it fell. The little boy was alright, though. It just came to my mind and I use it, I don't know if it makes sense to you or not. I couldn't think of another way to 'kill' the little girl. (I'm mean, I know : p)**

**I was doing a research for my presentation tomorrow, so I thought might post this chapter as well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for sharing your thoughts. I'm glad you like my stories. Here's chapter four. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

**Chapter 4**

**June 17****th**** 2010**

* * *

"Where is Athrun?" Lacus asked.

"He told me he had something to do today. He will come here as soon as he's free." Kira said as Lacus brought them their meals. Cagalli was already sitting before Kira.

"Nice hairpin, Lacus," Cagalli said and giggled. Her friend's usually loose hair was now tied up with the new hairpin Cagalli had never seen. It has cherry flowers hanging on it.

"Thank you!" Lacus beamed and looked at Kira eloquently. Cagalli smiled as Lacus went to serve another customer.

"What something Athrun had to do?" Cagalli asked Kira.

"He didn't tell me." Kira sighed. That was so Athrun; always suffered by himself and wouldn't let Kira help him.

"So, he'll come, right?" Cagalli ate her spaghetti.

"He will. I had asked him."

Kira and Cagalli had had a small talk. Cagalli was starting to like him, and so did Kira. Cagalli told him many things about Lacus, since they had been friend from high school. They were a year younger than Kira and Athrun.

Kira too, had already told Cagalli a few things about Athrun. Kira told her about Athrun's attempt to make him and Lacus go out. But Cagalli was oblivious about Kira's plan to play matchmaker on her and Athrun. All she knew was Lacus told him a lot about her, and Kira thought it would be good if Cagalli meet Athrun. Cagalli didn't complaint.

Now, she remembered that one of her friends, who was a journalist for the same magazine Cagalli was working at, had written an article about Athrun Zala, the head of Zala Corporation. Although when she read the article, it sounded like a fan girl writing about the object of her obsession. Athrun had some fan girls, she had found out, with his face and all the money. But she remembered that they called him 'Ice Prince'. He was so closed from people, a loner. He had never been seen with another person beside Kira. Some thought he was a gay, and some girls still hoped he was straight. Off course Athrun never gave a damn about that.

So, she decided to meet him, the mysterious Athrun Zala, unaware of Kira and Lacus' plan to get her with Athrun.

"What if he doesn't?"

"He'll tell me via message. But I think he'll—"

The bell on the door chimed, indicating someone was entering the restaurant. Both Cagalli and Kira turned their head. Athrun was walking to their table, and took a seat beside Kira, but he stopped him.

"No, you sit there." Kira pointed the chair beside Cagalli. He had thought that Athrun would protest, but he did as he was told. He was too stressed to object Kira's words.

"That's a first," Kira mumbled, surprised.

"What?" Athrun asked.

"Nothing…" Kira eyed him suspiciously.

"What did I miss?" Athrun asked them with a small smile. But Kira was better at reading his best friend's face. Something had happened; he was sure, and Athrun was hiding something. His smile was too forced.

"Is there something bothering you?" Cagalli asked, her head facing Athrun.

Athrun turned his head, and realized something. "Oh, you're…"

"Yes. I'm sorry for…" Cagalli smiled apologetically, remembering the day she tripped on Athrun.

"No, we've been over that. Stop apologizing." Athrun chuckled, but Kira still could feel the pain on Athrun's laugh. He already knew about Cagalli bumping into Athrun on their earlier visit there.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Athha." Cagalli offered him her hand to shake.

"Athrun Zala," he told her, shaking her hand. Athruns was cold.

"Do you want to order already?" Lacus approached them and asked Athrun."

"A glass of green tea, please." Athrun closed his eyes and rubbing his nose bridge.

"No lunch?" Lacus asked.

"No…"

"You should eat something," Kira replied for him, ignoring his one word answer. He knew Athrun had just gone through something bad.

"No…" Athrun repeated.

"Cagalli, do you know something good for him?"

"A steak… would be nice?" Cagalli suggested.

"Would you bring it for him, Lacus?" Kira asked her nicely.

"Off course," Lacus said as she went, realizing Athrun's odd behavior.

Kira never took his gaze from Athrun. "You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Is that all you can say? Tell us your problem," Cagalli tried to make him spill his gut, sipping her ice coffee.

"Cagalli is so friendly. Don't be surprised if she asks about that already as if she had known you for a long time. Seriously, I think you need this kind of girlfriend, Athrun," Kira said, half smiling.

"Kira!" Cagalli scolded, but her face was heating a bit.

Athrun didn't say anything. His eyes were still closed. Yesterday and this morning events was playing on his mind.

"I'll come to your house later. We need to talk about this," Kira stated.

"You don't have to," Athrun said, still closing his eyes.

"Athrun…" Kira warned him. He was tired of Athrun's lack of needing/asking help.

"Would you be so kind and tell us what's your problem?" Cagalli asked, irritated. "You won't even tell your best friend your problem! Don't you know what friends are for?"

Athrun opened his eyes. "You don't know anything about me, so quit asking me questions!" he almost shouted at Cagalli.

"Athrun!" Kira reprimanded him again for different reason. Cagalli was just trying to be nice.

Athrun dashed from that place, leaving an angry Kira and a guilty Cagalli.

"Where did he go?" Lacus asked as she placed Athrun's order.

"I told you before he has quite a temper when he is upset," Kira sighed. "I'm sorry Cagalli."

Cagalli shook her head slowly. "He was right. I was just disturbing him, an intruder."

"Athrun was always so gloomy and moody. But I believe something had made him really upset if he acted like that. And he shouldn't shout like that to you, it was rude." He explained. "He'll be like the usual Athrun after a few days."

"He gets upset that long?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"Athrun… is a bit… different than us… And sometimes, it stresses him for quite long. I hope you understand his earlier behavior."

"Will he tell you what his problem was?" Cagalli asked. She felt guilty for inciting Athrun's reaction before, but she was also irritated and offended. They barely knew each other, yes. But to shout at her while she was concern because he came with all his gloomy look?

"I'm not sure…" Kira sighed.

* * *

Athrun knew he never succeed on saving the lives of the people he had seen. But this time, after he had a small chat with this little girl, knew how cute and innocent she was, and how close he had been from saving this girl, and failed at the end… It made him depressed more.

"_So, can you explain the chronology from your point of view?"_

"_I was going to my office." Athrun explained to the officer across from him, sitting behind a desk. "I drove by that apartment. Then I decided I wanted to search for something to drink so I stopped and jumped off my car. Then I saw the girl playing by the cloister, and her bear fell. I was worried so I ran there and picked her bear. I told her to stay where she was. But then the hard wind blew. The girl tried to hold the blanket to prevent it from falling. But the wind was too hard, so… You know the rest…"_

"_You didn't manage to catch her?"_

_Athrun bowed his head lower. "I was already on my way to bring her the doll. I was late to save her."_

"_Was that so?" The officer mumbled, and then leaned on his chair. "But it could happen to anyone. No need to feel so guilty like that, Mr. Zala," the officer said as he saw Athrun's total guilty face._

"_I was there. I should have been able to save her!" He put his head on his hands._

"_But still… You have taken her to the hospital as soon as possible. It was her destiny, I think."_

_The officer let him go after that. Then Athrun saw the little girl's parents, crying over their dead child. The mother was clutching on the teddy Athrun had caught. _

_Athrun left the police station, guilty overwhelmed him. _

Athrun went straight to his home, and locked himself in his room.

* * *

**Technically, this is shorter than the previous chapter. But the next is longer. **

**A hint: Athrun will open up a bit to Cagalli about his secret (don't you like that? XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is chapter five. Thanks again for the reviews and alerts and favorites (wow!)**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**June 17****th**** 2010**

"Athrun! You there?"

Athrun got up from his bed startled, and then sighed. Off course Kira would come and check on him.

He had thought about having some alone time for himself, which would lead to shooing Kira away. He was sure to do that, but when he opened his door, two girls were standing behind him.

"Is there a party?" Athrun asked.

"Well, we can make one. Will you let us in?" Kira asked smiling, and so were Lacus and Cagalli. A party would be good for Athrun, Kira thought.

"… No?" Athrun answered, mentally slapping himself for he had said that single word, more than two times, and without any clause or phrase following it.

Cagalli groaned. "You have to have more vocabularies than a 'no'! You are Athrun Zala the president of Zala Corporation!" Cagalli opened her shoes. "Excuse me!" She went inside the house.

Athrun looked at her, amused. He never had seen a girl like that, so… confident.

"Excuse us!" Lacus said, and then she entered with Kira. They walked toward the living room. It was quite large. There was black leather couches there, forming a letter 'U', with a table in the middle, facing the large glass window which showing the front courtyard. And there was a picture on the wall.

"Wow, your living room is great!" Cagalli said bouncing around.

"Do you want something to drink?" Athrun asked and went to his kitchen.

"Uh, would you make coffee for us?" Kira shouted from living room.

"May I ask for water?" Lacus asked.

"A bottle of water for Lacus," Kira added.

"Okay, okay," Athrun sighed. He rarely had any guest in his house, except Kira. He already had a bottle of water, and now he was making coffee.

"Can I ask you for something?"

Athrun jumped. He didn't hear someone entering his kitchen.

"Uhh… Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Cagalli lifted her hands in surrendering gesture. She had playful smile on her face.

"Okay. What do you want?" He asked, resuming his coffee making.

"I had a friend who had made an article about you; it was like… a biography. So now… I wanted to… make an article about your house, your activity here. Like a celebrity revealing to his fans about his life."

Athrun snorted. "So, now that Kira had introduced me to you you'll make it as your advantage for your article, it is your job, right?"

"That's why I'm asking you about it. The idea popped in my head when I saw your living room. It's… different from my opinion about you as a president. I saw a copy of Van Gogh painting."

"It's printed picture, not painting; it's like poster. I'd rather the real painting's print than a fake one." Athrun said.

"That, and Bois de Boulogne," Cagalli added.

He preferred Van Gogh and Bosch's paintings. They were dark, just like his life, himself. Frightening as it was, he always thought that there was no such thing like the garden of earthly delights for him in this life. Maybe another life, if he was going to have another chance. But was reincarnation real? Cagalli's voice brought him back to his kitchen.

"I thought you would prefer Rembrandt or Burne Jones… or Rosetti…" Cagalli trailed off. Athrun could hear her question on that sentence. She was asking the why.

"I just like dark paintings, dark artists. They are great," he said the easiest explanation.

"People preference of paintings usually represents their personality," she said, looking at him intently, though Athrun was focused on making his coffee.

"And by my preference of paintings, how do you think about my personality?"

Cagalli looked at Athrun. She had got some impressions of this guy. "You're lonely… sad… desperate… those kinds of feelings. You're quite antisocial," Cagalli paused," And you are hiding something."

Athrun froze. He never met someone who could guess that much of him just by a few short conversations. He barely knew her. And he thought she barely knew him. But it seemed like she knew him better than he did her.

And she knew that he was hiding something.

Athrun poured the coffee into three cups. He placed them on a tray—plus the bottle water in a glass now, and then he faced Cagalli.

"You're right. I'm hiding something," he said as he faced her.

"I'm good at guessing people sometimes," Cagalli smiled, a bit smug.

"But the thing is," Athrun closed his eyes, preparing himself, and then opened them again. "It's not a good secret. It's a frightening one, and not what you would think it is. Drug cartel, mafia, diamond smuggling… it's not like that at all."

"A serial killer?"

Athrun shuddered at the mention of killer, which was noticed by Cagalli. He shook his head in denial. Cagalli tried to let it go, but kept it on her mind.

"And you pulled yourself from the society because of that?"

"They would think I'm crazy or something, and then they would leave me. I know it would hurt, their leaving me; I've experienced it. So I'm avoiding it. If you know the truth, you'll do as they do." Athrun warned Cagalli because he knew he was starting to like her, even it had been just two meetings; the accident and Kira's match making. She was different from everyone else he had ever known, so persistent and caring, like when she asked him about his problem at the restaurant.

And actually, he hadn't known people that much.

"But Kira knows about it, right?"

Athrun nodded.

"And he stays with you; even as your best friend."

"That's the only thing I could ask. Even I don't know why he stays with me until now."

"It must be not as bad as you think," Cagalli assured him.

"Ask Kira. He is the only one who understands me. I don't know if he will tell you my secret, though."

Athrun walked away from his kitchen to the living room, to where his guests were waiting.

Cagalli followed him slowly; she stopped after a few steps from the kitchen doorway. Looked at her left, she saw Wheatfield with Crows, Van Gogh's last painting before he shot himself.

It seemed like Athrun had refused her request.

* * *

"Are you all right? You seemed so upset today," Lacus asked after she took a few sips of her mineral water.

"I'm all right. Just… a bit stressed…"

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Athrun answered simple.

"You upset for nothing?" Cagalli asked, sitting beside Lacus.

"Yes."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. She bet it had something to do with his secret. He even got mad to her. How bad his secret was?

"You want to talk about it?" Kira asked, after he sipped his coffee.

"No. Can you give me some space? I'm stressed already."

"Talking with your friend will help," Cagalli suggested. She had said that, hadn't she?

"Please, not now," Athrun pleaded, his face looked tired. He rubbed his nose bridge, and then his temple. Athrun really didn't want to reveal his secret to his newest friends. They didn't have to know everything. They just needed what he usually gives them, coldness.

Cagalli on the other hand, so determined to know Athrun's secret. He looked so sad and lonely, must be because he was afraid that other people would be frightened of him, or they would call him crazy.

But he was so certain that she should go away from his life. Wasn't that a warning for her? How would she react when she found out about his secret? Did she really want to know?

"I saw a girl, a child, yesterday. She fell from the cloister of her apartment."

Cagalli's head snapped. Athrun's face was on his hands. Lacus was placing her hand on her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. Kira looked at his best friend with apologetic frown.

It looked like Kira or Lacus had convinced him to tell Athrun's story.

"I was at the police station to give them my testimony. That's why I was late." Athrun paused, "But the problem is… I should have been prevented it. I should have caught her, or brought her to the hospital!" Athrun was frantic.

"Stop, you're blaming yourself again," Kira murmured quietly as he sat beside Athrun and patted his shoulder.

_Again?_ Cagalli thought. It was quiet but she heard it, she was sure.

"I'm sorry, Athrun. But it was her time to go, Athrun. Nothing you can do could pull her away from death's hand," Lacus said, her face solemn. She had seen her father died before her eyes.

"_If that's the truth than why should I see all the nightmares about people death? Why do I see it every night if it wasn't for me to save them! Is it just to torture me! " _Athrun shouted in his head_. _

'_**It's a curse, Athrun. I'm sorry…**__'_

Athrun started to sob. His father's last confession starting to engulfed his head again. He was cursed.

"Athrun, are you okay?" Lacus asked concern clear on her voice.

"You guys wait here," Kira said as he lifted Athrun's hand and placed it on his shoulder. He dragged him to his room while the girls saw them in concern and worry. Athrun needed to be alone and relaxed. He didn't need any more depression from remembering all the details and confessing it to them. What he had been through was enough.

Kira helped Athrun to lie on his bed, and then sat beside him. "I'm sorry if I push you too hard." Kira realized that he was the one who had pushed Athrun to tell them about the accident. He should have known better.

"It's okay," Athrun mumbled lowly. "You only want me to let it out so I don't have to suffer alone. I understand."

"You never mad at me when I pushed you about… your nightmares… It must be hard for you to retell it. I don't even know what you—"

"You're all that I have in this world." Athrun put his lower arm on his eyes, covering them from Kira. He didn't want to see pity or guilt on Kira's eyes. "My parents died. I can't get along with other people. Even my workers think I'm a freak." He inhaled, exhaled, and continued admitting his weakness. "So, you know I can't lose you, I'm just selfish."

"I'm still sorry. I'm not a good friend. Not good enough for you."

"You try to help me. No one would do that except you." Athrun said, "And you're all that I asked for. You're too much for me. You're too kind," he mentally scowled for Kira thinking otherwise.

"You deserved to be known by many people. You're great, Athrun. And I won't leave you," Kira said firmly. "I'll always be by your side, through your nightmares. I believe you'll do that to me too if I were you."

"So sure," Athrun smirked, thought still shallow. "And you're lucky that you're not me."

"I know you cared about me. You won't give my number to Lacus if you don't." Kira could never ask him to do that for him. And he couldn't thank him enough. But he hoped Cagalli would be enough for him. He would do anything if Cagalli was Athrun's chance to be happy. He smiled a sad smile.

Now, Athrun smiled. "I want you to be happy."

"You too, Athrun. I'll do anything for you to pay this."

"You don't have to." No need for Kira to pay him. He would suffer if his best friend could be happy.

"Okay, I'll go now. Please rest, you need it." Kira stood up. Athrun wouldn't let him pay back, but he would. "And eat, please. You skipped lunch."

Athrun snorted. "You know I've become a vampire since I get those nightmares…"

"I know," Kira sighed. Athrun never sleep peacefully, because of the nightmares, and thus, sometimes he skipped meal. His reason was 'I don't have much energy left for that.'

Kira walked to the door and stared at the painting of The Maze in the wall. He grimaced at that.

"Tell the girls I'm sorry for my breakdown." Athrun said.

Kira closed the door. He shook his head.

* * *

**How was that? Tell me your opinions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yeah, I know. I do think last chapter event is a bit too soon. I used to make fanfic for my own fun, so sometimes I made many mistakes and forgot to check. But for now, would you just accept it? I just like it this way…**

**And this is Chapter 6! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**June 21****st**** 2010**

"Hmm, as usual, your illustrations are always good. I don't know which one is the best for this," Sai said, looking at the pictures Cagalli had drawn for the short story. He looked at them closely, remembering the story. After a few minutes he decided which on he would publish in the magazine.

"Okay, then. I think it's—"

"Could I ask you a favor?" Sai cut her.

"Sure, what is it?"

"There are a few articles in need for illustrations. Fllay is not really well, so could you do her part?"

"She's really not well?" Cagalli asked skeptically. Sai would do anything to defend his girlfriend. He treated her like a father who believe that his daughter never do anything wrong.

"Really. She caught a cold. I saw her yesterday. I'll give you bonus, maybe. And the deadline is next Wednesday."

Cagalli sighed. "It can't be helped, can it? Give me the articles."

"Thanks! And remember the deadline," Sai smiled as he gave her the articles.

"I hope I'll get something in return!"

"I'll take you to a lunch. My treat," Sai promised.

"Hmm, you promised?"

"Off course."

"Okay then." Cagalli walked out from the editor's room and went to start her extra chores.

* * *

Cagalli pulled her key and opened her house's door. She kicked it closed and locked it. She walked to her kitchen and opened the pizza box she ordered before she went home. She opened her mini pizza and picked a slice. She ate it, and after a few bites she got up to fill a glass with water.

Cagalli sat at the chair in her kitchen and pulled her cell. She opened the phonebook and staring at a number she had saved.

She bite her pizza again, and considering to call the number.

Fifteen minutes later, her pizza was half eaten, and Cagalli decided to call it.

She waited for him to pick it up, and after the third ring, he did.

"Hello?"

"Umm, Kira?"

"Cagalli? Hey!"

"Hey. Uh, I got your number form Lacus... And… Are you busy, by the way?"

"No. What can I do for you?" Kira asked; his tone was friendly.

"Um… I don't know if you… will approve… about what I'm about to ask you now." Cagalli played with the lid of her pizza's box.

"Is it about Athrun?"

"Yes," Cagalli answered after a while. "Will you tell me what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong with Athrun," Kira answered firmly.

"Okay. Not wrong, but… different… I… I know he's lonely. You're his only friend. But, it's… I don't like it when there is a person alone while there are billions of people in this world. No one deserved to be alone…" Cagalli paused. "I know maybe you think I'm… weird or what. I don't know Athrun very well, but I ask you these and tell you this. I have a friend who was depressed. And when he told me about it, I could feel his pain. And I know it hurts to keep secret like that… I… I want…"

"I'm glad you are concerned for Athrun that deeply," Kira cut her.

"Really?"

"You're right," Kira sighed. "I'm his only friend. Athrun had had many friends before. But since he discovered his ability, he pulled away from society."

"What ability?"

"He called it a curse, though. But I can't tell you; I don't have the right to do it. It's Athrun's."

"But he won't tell me."

"His ability is not one he would be showing off to other people. You might not want to know about it."

"He said it's frightening."

"It is. And he had suffered for 10 years because of this curse."

"What is it? Tell me already please!" Cagalli shouted.

"Are you sure you want to know, Cagalli?"

"Huh?" Cagalli was taken aback with Kira's warning tone.

"This secret is not a joke Cagalli. If you know, you'll do what the others will do if they know. You won't like him again like you do now."

"Are you sure I will do that?" Cagalli asked challenging.

"I don't know. But Cagalli… I know Athrun will like you. He already likes you I think. And I don't want him to be upset because you know his secret and leave him. He'll be more depressed and think bad things about himself. I've been with that Athrun before; I really don't want him to be like that again."

Cagalli was stunned after hearing that. Kira really was cared for his best friend.

And could she hurt Athrun like that? One thing she was sure about, Cagalli cared about him. She even liked him. Seeing him like that was bothering her. But if she added his pain could she bear it? Plus she would be the one who caused it.

"Cagalli?"

"Ah, yes?"

"If you're ready, ask Athrun and convince him to tell you. Only if you know, if you're sure you won't be hurting him. You know I really care about him, right?" Kira asked her.

"I know. Athrun is so lucky to have a friend like you," Cagalli smiled.

"Do you still have something you want to ask me?"

"Not really. I just want a clue about his ability."

"Oh, that…"

"I know. You won't tell me. I understand."

"Tell Lacus I said hi."

"I'll tell her. Thanks for sharing it with me, Kira. Good night!"

"Good night. And, Cagalli?"

"Yes?"

"It's related with death."

"What?" And Kira already disconnected the call.

Death? Could Athrun be a killer? But he shook his head when Cagalli asked him about being a serial killer. But she noticed too, that he shuddered lightly when she mentioned it.

Athrun had said to her that he liked dark paintings. They were full of depressed emotion, unaccepted and hopelessness.

Athrun admitted that he saw a little girl died, and said he should have prevented this since he was there. And then Kira was saying that Athrun had blamed himself again.

What did that mean by 'again'? Had it happened before?

Had he been blaming himself about other people's death? But why?

Cagalli stayed awake until late, thinking about it.

**

* * *

**

I don't really know how they work for a magazine. My only reference is the magazine club I had joined at High School, and an anime magazine. Hope you don't mind…

**Should I continue? Tell me your opinion…**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, so I'll continue this story...**

**And to _Byron Lancaster_, I dont think I'll make a sequel for this story. I already have the ending for this story, and that's the end...**

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts! And this is for you! It's fast (I know), I want to get to the AsuCaga part soon ^^! And it's in the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

**Chapter 7**

**June 27****th**** 2010**

"I know I should have never accepted your offer to take me to lunch," Cagalli said, sipping her cola.

"I'm sorry. I should have known that Fllay would react like this, though. I planned to go with you alone, but you know when she insisted—"

"You won't deny her anything! Seriously, you need to find another girl!"

"What's wrong with me?" Fllay said as she walked back to Sai's side, her face hostile.

"No, nothing," Cagalli said, looking away. She didn't like talking with Fllay. She would throw back anything she said and be stubborn, and when she lost, she would run to Sai and he would do anything for her so she stop crying. Such a crybaby!

"I know you were talking about something mean to me!" She almost hit the table with her fist.

"Now, now…" Sai tried to calm her.

"Ugh! Why don't you just fire her, Sai? I don't like her!" Fllay whined to Sai, showing her best innocent, pleading face.

"Uhh, her work is good, to my taste…"

"Are you saying that her illustrations are better than mine?" She cried.

"No, not that. You're good, off course. But I like her pictures in some way. And I don't want to search for another illustrator. She's just good," Sai said as his defense. He really like Cagalli, but couldn't say it out loud because Fllay would accuse him like her in different way.

Cagalli finished her French fries, ignoring Fllay who was pouting like a child while Sai was trying to reason with her. She sipped her cola again, waited for a while, and then stood up. "Okay. You've fulfilled your promise. Now, I'll go from here so you can fix your problem; I really don't want to interrupt. See you tomorrow, guys," Cagalli said as she left them. She was sure that was what Fllay wanted. Cagalli was just an intruder for Fllay. She never liked any girl who was near her boyfriend even in the shortest distance considerable.

Cagalli decided she would go to the bookstore. She read short story for the magazine; for her to give it illustrations, but she needed something more than those kind of story. Her favorite ones were The Da Vinci Code and Angel and Demons. _Everybody loves conspiracy!_ She thought, smiling internally.

Inside the bookstore, Cagalli stopped at the new release section. She looked at some books and read the summary on the back of the book. She found a book, it seemed interesting, and she picked it.

Cagalli walked through every section, looking for another good book. She stopped at a book entitled 'True Mystics Experiences'. One of the books was unwrapped, so she read it there.

There were many mystics' experiences from many people, which were submitted to 'Fate' magazine. They were 'the guardian angels', 'out-of-body experiences' and many others.

One that picked Cagalli's interest was "The Tender Little voice".

There was this woman whose husband could saw people's death date. When he met someone, a number popped on his head, and eventually he realized it was a death date.

Suddenly, she remembered Athrun, though she wasn't really sure or knew why.

Kira had said that it was related to death. Was it exactly like this? Or more? Or less?

Cagalli read the story again a few times until she memorized it; she didn't have to buy the book, she only needed that part.

She went to the cashier and paid for her book she had picked. She doubted she would read it. She would be busy with her thoughts of Athrun.

* * *

**June 28****th**** 2010**

"_Shinn… What's that?" Mayu pointed her finger to the sky._

"_Which one? Your pointed finger could be anywhere…" Shinn answered. He tried to be cheerful, but he was tearing inside. Mayu's voice was so weak. _

"_That one, there," She pointed, her finger reaching higher._

"_Ah, the one which looks like a water scooper, right?" Stellar asked, her hands constantly rubbing Mayu's head._

"_Really? It looks like a train to me…" _

"_I've told you that constellation, Mayu," Shinn answered playfully. _

"_That's Ursa Major. You've seenit in the book, Mayu," Her dad answered for her, his hand slowly moving the swing. His wife was beside him, looking intently at Mayu. _

"_Hmm… I didn't remember…" Mayu trailed off. "The stars are so pretty…," she murmured."I'll go there soon, right?" Mayu smiled, her breathing was even._

"_Mayu," her mother chocked. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes._

"_Yeah," Stellar said, a tear was in her eye. "You you can still be watching us from there," she whispered._

"_I like your name, Stellar. It means star, right?" Mayu smiled at her. _

"_Yeah," Stellar smiled, Shinn looked at them painfully. "And you'll always be with the star with me."_

"_So, I'll always be with you all," she whispered, because I will always be with Stellar, and Stellar is always with you."_

"_Mayu…" Shinn whispered, kissing her forehead. _

"_Mom, Dad…" She called._

"_Sweetheart?" Her father and mother instantly kneeled before her. Mayu reached for her mother's cheek, but was starring at her father. _

"_I love… you all…" She managed to whisper before her hand on her mother's cheek went limp._

"_Mayu…," Shinn bowed his head, his forehead on Mayu's shoulder, while Stellar's was on Mayu's head. Stellar's arms were encircling Mayu's dead body which was wrapped with thick afghan. Her parents bowed their head on her knees._

_After a while, Stellar opened her cell phone. July 1st 2010, 01.07._

"_It's July 1__st__," Stellar said. _

"_Happy birthday, Mayu. Good bye," Shinn whispered.  
_

* * *

Athrun was sitting in office. He was reading some report after a meeting with people from Jule's corp. when suddenly his phone rang.

He pushed a button, "Yes?" He knew it was Meyrin.

" Shinn Asuka wants to speak with you. It's urgent, he said."

"Let him." Athrun hung his head back on his chair, his eyes were closed.

A minute later, there was a knock on Athrun's door. "Enter!" He shouted; eyes still closed.

Shinn walked in a hurry yet worried face. "Mr. Zala, I would like to… take a few days off, if that's okay," he said; worry was in his voice.

"You may. Just inform me when you get back to work."

"Oh… but…"

"You can go now if you want."

"Thank you, Sir." Shinn started to walk out. He had been afraid that his boss wouldn't let him. His parents had told him to go home for Mayu. But he didn't understand why Mr. Zala let him go that easy, without second thought. He walked out of the office, rushing to go home.

"I'm sorry for your sister." Athrun said when Shinn wasn't there. _At least she would die peacefully._

* * *

**You know? My friend called me Fllay when I was in High School. I don't really like her, though. I just like to be a bit different. **

**Not important, I know. XD**

**The book was real, I had a copy of it, but it was published at 2001. The author is Jennifer Spees.**

**And I don't know when is Mayu's birthday, so let's pretend that it's July 1****st****.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for those who had sent me reviews! I hope I could give you my handmade okonomiyaki and takoyaki!**

**This is chapter 8 for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny, and I dont own 'How To Train Your Dragon'.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**July 2****nd**** 2010**

"You said she died peacefully. Stop being gloomy, Athrun."

Athrun ignored Kira's words. The image of Mayu dying in Stellar's arms was still playing on his mind. Mayu faced her death bravely, like she already knew that she would die that day.

He had heard that people who were nearing death sometimes know that they would die soon. Maybe it was the case, or maybe because she was surrounded by the people who loved her. That's why she was so brave.

And somehow Athrun felt ashamed by that.

"Athrun, Kira!"

"Cagalli!" Kira called her. Athrun turned his head from the window he had been staring pointlessly. Cagalli's bright smile made his heart flutter.

She's like summer, Athrun thought. Her features reminded him of that season, her golden eyes, her bright blonde hair, her energy, her smile. Summer was nice, bright and cheerful.

He realized suddenly that he hadn't met her since his friends' visit that Thursday two weeks ago. And now that she was here, it made him happy; he felt some kind of longing in his heart. Beside Kira, he only opened up to Cagalli, though it was still just a bit. Their conversation at his kitchen…

"Hello, Cagalli. What would you like today?" Lacus asked with a sweet smile which was always on her face.

"Steak and ice coffee please," she said taking the seat beside Athrun. It pleased him a bit.

"How have you been, Cagalli?" Kira asked. Actually, he wanted Athrun to ask her. He still hadn't given up yet on the matchmaking.

"Same old, same old. I went to a lunch with my boss last weekend, though."

Athrun's head snapped to her while Kira was looking at her with surprise.

"Well, that sounds nice," Kira answered after a while, aware with his friend's tortured, angry and confused expression. Athrun was tortured and angry because Cagalli had gone with someone else, someone he didn't know. And then, he was also confused because, why would he felt those two feelings, tortured and angry? Why would he care?

"Hardly," Cagalli snorted. "His girlfriend whined and pouted and shooting death glares to me all the time. She monopolized his attention, though she shouldn't be bothered to do that because Sai was just fulfilling his promise to treat me lunch because I did extra work for the magazine. I'm not interested in him," Cagalli cupped her cheeks with her hands. "But I guess she is always like that. A spoiled baby. I don't mean to make her sounds bad, but she is just like that." Cagalli pouted, and Athrun found that pout was so cute. He smiled a small smile. His anger had gone. Cagalli was still available.

What was that? Cagalli? Available for him?

But would she accept a man like me? Athrun thought.

Cagalli turned to Athrun, who looked like he was having an internal battle, according to her. "How was your weekend, Athrun?" Cagalli asked him with a bright smile.

He was stunned, but quickly recovered from it, "Nothing special," he said monotony.

"Really, what are you doing at weekend, Athrun? Checking your reports?" Cagalli shook her head. "You should enjoy your life in better ways. Oh! How about movie weekend? I can go to your place and we can watch together!"

Athrun mused. He never thought he would do something like that. The idea had never crossed him.

"I should be the one who said that. Yet, I never thought about it until you said that," Kira sighed. He wondered why the idea never crossed his mind. He should have thought about it to cheer Athrun. "What a good best friend…"

Athrun would not like it if he was watching a movie when he saw people faced their death. He didn't like it that he was happy while the other did not.

But then again, people were dying all the time. It was their fate.

"Here you go, Cagalli," Lacus said, serving Cagalli's order.

"Thank you, Lacus," Cagalli said and then sipped her ice coffee. "You've been taking care of him since, Kira. Now that you have Lacus, let me take care of your best friend." Lacus, who was still there, blushing madly, and Kira had a faint pink blush on his cheek.

"So, what do you think, Athrun?" Cagalli asked the silent Athrun. He was thinking about Cagalli taking care of him. It made him eager.

"I think I'll do that," Athrun said, "But maybe you should bring the movie you like first. I don't think my collections are good enough for you." He rarely watch movie. There were only a few DVDs on his movie rack. He felt like a saint who refused all the earthy delights. It's time to change, he thought.

"Okay! How do you think if we start tomorrow?"

"Good change for you, Athrun!" Kira said. "What if we go out again tomorrow, Lacus?"

"Oh, so you wanted to get rid of me and go with Lacus all you want?" Athrun shook his head, sipping his ice coffee he had ordered earlier.

"Hey, it's a good thing you have Cagalli now. And thank you, Cagalli. I really meant it when I said it's a good change for Athrun. He rarely spend his time with other people, he's like solitary ogre."

"Great. You think I'm an ogre, and you never told me? Back-stabber." Athrun snorted.

"But Athrun is rather handsome, so I think it's more like a vampire than ogre. You know, the sparkling vampire movie," Cagalli said unthinkingly.

Lacus and Kira turned their head to her. Athrun's face was shaded with faint pink.

"Oh," Cagalli realized what she had said, and blushed. She hung her head.

"So… You think Athrun's handsome," Kira smirked. Lacus giggled beside him. The 'matchmaking Athrun and Cagalli' mission was going to succeed!

"No! I mean, yes. But it doesn't mean that I'm… I'm…"

"Doesn't mean that you're…" Kira trailed off.

"I was just… complimenting him!" Cagalli blurted, not knowing what else to say.

"Really?" Kira pushed her. Teasing Cagalli was entertaining.

"Stop teasing me!" Cagalli almost shouted. She still remembered where they were now.

"Oh, chill, Cagalli. I think someone might like it," Lacus interrupted, looking at Athrun, who was still a bit flushed. He looked at Lacus and she winked at him. Athrun startled.

"Huh? Uhh… That was… nice… Thank you…," Athrun answered groggily. He had been told that he was handsome by some girls. But to hear it from Cagalli, it was different.

Lacus giggled again and Kira chuckled. "They are so cute together, aren't they?" Kira said.

"Sure they are," Lacus replied. Athrun and Cagalli were blushing more than before.

"Okay, cut that out. So, can you give me my number so I can contact you later?" Cagalli said.

"They are exchanging number!" Kira exclaimed and laughed.

"Shut up!" Cagalli and Athrun shouted.

* * *

**July 3****rd**** 2010**

Athrun served a bottle of cola and snacks. Five minutes to six pm. Cagalli would arrive at any—

Knock, knock, knock

Athrun walked to the door, feeling weird, waiting for someone. He had never done that before.

He opened the door and found Cagalli there, carrying a backpack, wearing a big smile. She had her denim jacket tied around her waist. She wore a green blouse with ¾ sleeves and worn jeans.

"Hey, Athrun! I brought a few snacks for us and some movies to watch. I'll let you to decide which one, but if you are confused, I'll pick it." Cagallli said, untied her shoes and got a slipper, and then walked to the family room where Athrun's plasma TV was placed.

"Oh, you already prepare this!" Cagalli exclaimed when she saw Athrun's snacks on the table.

"I was going to say that to you," Athrun said, "But I think it is okay. We can share your snacks. I can put back some of these, I don't want your effort being wasted." Athrun said, and smiled to Cagalli. Cagalli had bought that for him—for them—and Athrun didn't want Cagalli to be disappointed by that, so he decided to do that. He picked a few snacks he thought not really appealing, and placed it in the kitchen or refrigerator. When he walked back, Cagalli had settled her food on the table and two glasses were filled with cola. Cagalli was flipping through some movies.

Athrun sat beside her, and Cagalli shoved the DVDs s to Athrun, holding it like a magician offering cards to do card magic. "Pick one."

Athrun looked at them, confused. He closed his eyes, pointing his index finger randomly. Cagalli smiled and closed her eyes too. When she felt Athrun pulled one, Cagalli opened her eyes and saw Athrun's forehead furrowed. She snatched the DVD and smiled.

"It's an animation, but you'll like it! You'll see!" Cagalli said as she stood up and put it on the player. She sat beside Athrun again and picked the pillow Athrun had put there.

And they watched Hiccup and Toothless flying around and save the Viking.

* * *

**I love that movie! You've seen it too, right? **

**So… What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Yep, last chapter was 'How to Train Your Dragon'.**

_**To Dhevz: **_**And Cagalli just like Athrun as a friend. She didn't **_**like**_** him, yet. And Athrun was still unsure. Maybe until this chapter, and it's three weeks later. **

**I hope you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Gundam SEED/Destiny' and 'Knowing'**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**July 17****th**** 2010**

These past few weeks, Athrun and Cagalli had managed to get to know each other. But Cagalli thought that Athrun wasn't giving her his life story as much as Cagalli did him.

Cagalli's birthday was May 18th; she loved drawing and has become an illustrator for almost a year. Her father, Uzumi Nala Athha was living on their house at the other city, and Cagalli loved him so much. She told Athrun her story when she was in elementary, junior high and high school. She could cook but not as much. She liked rock music, though she liked others too, and Orlando Bloom. Her life was colorful.

Athrun didn't show much expression when Cagalli asked him about his life. He was born on October 29th. Like Lacus and Cagalli, he and Kira were best friend since high school. He had been prepared to run his parent's business ever since. His parents died when he was fifteen, and he lived with his guardian since that until he died after Athrun turned nineteen, and off course Athrun saw his death. Athrun didn't mention that. Athrun life's wasn't so colorful. He was fine until he was fifteen; he was normal before that, but he didn't mention it either. He preferred classic to rock. And he mentioned again his favorite painters, those dark painters.

The more time she spent with him, the more she could observe him. Athrun was beautiful—or handsome, and she could understand why he had many fans, though she hadn't met many. He was kind and generous, once there was a woman from a foster house came to his house before they started their night to take the check Athrun had promised to give to the foster house. The woman talked to Cagalli while Athrun went to bring the check, about how Athrun so generously help the building of the foster house, and how he had helped the other social instances. Cagalli was amazed. Athrun was good-looking, wealthy, kind-hearted and generous.

But his life was so gloomy and empty, Cagalli had thought.

Even so, Cagalli was starting to see something. Athrun really liked their movie night and always called her if she would come every weekend. And Cagalli called him twice a week to ask him about his day. He always answered it the same, just how his work was today, boring as usual. She liked that Athrun was different at least when their movie time; he talked and smiled more. And she loved that Athrun only do it with her, not with anyone else. She thought once she had some kind of crush on him, but then tried to shrug it off.

So, Cagalli wouldn't miss every weekend she had, even though Sai had called her to come to attend an abrupt meeting on her free day like today. It ended longer than Cagalli had predicted, so he called Athrun after the meeting, on her way home. She loved her time with Athrun too much to miss this weekend.

Cagalli was walking to her apartment, her cell on her ear, waiting for Athrun to pick up. On the third ring, he answered.

"Cagalli? Are you coming tonight?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Sai had called me for an abrupt meeting about our magazine's anniversary theme, so I was a little stuck there. I'm going to your house now. I just need to go back to my apartment to get my things."

"It's alright if you don't wanna come tonight, if you're tired."

"No. That was just meeting, and I'm not tired. I used to our routine now. You prepared all the food tonight, I won't bring any."

"Okay. I'll see you at…" Athrun trailed off.

"About six thirty."

"'Kay. See you."

"See you." Cagalli ended the call just when she got to her apartment door. It was six fourteen now. She needed fifteen minutes to get to Athrun's house. He had mentioned once about watching at Cagalli's apartment, but she said that his house is nicer than hers.

Cagalli didn't want Athrun to wait so she grabbed anything she could find at her rack where she placed her movie collection, and headed to Athrun's house straight.

* * *

"Pick one," Athrun said, holding the CDs on his hands like holding cards. It had become a habit every time they watch movie. It was Cagalli's turn. Cagalli closed her eyes and picked one. When she saw the CD, she scrunched her eyebrows.

"What?" Athrun asked as he put the other CDs.

"Nothing. It's just… Have you watch 2012?"

"Yeah. The visual effect was great…"

"It's just…" Cagalli held the CD to Athrun, "this movie has the same theme, apocalypse. Do you want to watch it?"

"Is it boring?"

"Not really. I kinda like it."

"Then, let's watch it," Athrun said. Cagalli then got up and put the CD. Cagalli sat back and sipped her cola. Athrun always had it ready every time they had their movie night. Athrun noticed that it was starting to rain. He would have to take her home later.

When they saw a little girl scratching the door of the closet, Cagalli was silent but she was surely paying attention. On the other hand, Athrun was starting to feel uneasy.

"What does the title mean?" Athrun asked as the timeline moved to 2009.

"'Knowing' means they will know something. Just see," Cagalli said and picked a slice of pizza.

They continued to watch the film. They saw the Caleb boy got Lucinda's paper full of numbers, Professor Koestler learning the paper, and when he found out that those numbers refer to some disasters which had happened, Athrun's face appalled.

Cagalli was watching the movie, and suddenly turned her head to the guy beside her. She was confused when she saw Athrun's desperate face. He was growing paler as the disaster came up, as the paper had been written, when nobody believes the professor. And when he failed to stop the train accident, Athrun got up and went to the bathroom.

He stayed there for a while. Thinking about those people died on the train derailment. How the professor had warned everyone that there was an accident coming. How none of them believes him. How similar his life with the professor, even though the professor didn't have to live it for a long time.

And what would he do now?

Nobody believed him either. He had tried to prevent the death he had seen, and he had never got any luck. They died just the way he had seen it on his nightmares.

He hit the wall hard, and felt the hurt but repeated it over and over, fed up with his life.

He understood that Lucinda had to write all she knew about that disaster, that she felt the need to tell it to the others, to prevent it, and she became stressed when she couldn't finish it, because the voices in her head and the amount of victims.

And she was free when she died, right? It wasn't her responsibility anymore after that. It had become Caleb's and Professor's. But he couldn't do that.

Lucinda wasn't cursed, she was warned. It was different from him.

Athrun's ability was a curse, and it couldn't be put forward to other people, would never stop until he died.

And he always failed to die, when he drowned himself, cut his own wrist, there would be a way he would be saved; his guardian and Kira had found him on the right time. Thus, he lived until now. He waited, to dream his own death, but it never come.

And he didn't know how long he would live with this horrifying curse on him.

He hit the wall once again and screamed out loud.

He slumped down to the floor, and sobbed.

"Athrun…?"

Athrun turned his head to the door, and heard someone knocked it a few times. Cagalli must have been worried. He didn't realize she was out there. How long she had been knocking and calling his name?

The door opened, Athrun didn't lock it when he entered it.

"Can I come in?" She asked after she opened the door just to make herself known. Athrun didn't answer.

Cagalli opened the door wider and gasped. She walked hurriedly to Athrun and picked his right hand. Athrun noticed that it was bleeding. He turned his head and saw the wall he had punched. Cagalli followed his gaze and gasped louder.

"What did you do?" Cagalli asked. Her voice was worried and angry. Athrun stayed silent.

"Let's get that hand taken care of." She pulled Athrun's arm. He sat still. "Come on, Athrun!" She said sterner and pulled him again. He got up, but didn't really think about it. He just followed Cagalli's hold on him.

"Where's the first aid kit?"

Athrun heard that but couldn't proceed.

"Athrun?" Cagalli shook his body impatiently. "The first aid kit?"

"Bathroom…" Athrun whispered.

Cagalli huffed, and walked to the bathroom and looked for the kit. She found it and went back to Athrun in the living room.

Cagalli had stopped the movie after Athrun ran away. She followed him to the bathroom and waited outside, thought that he needed a moment alone. When she heard him screamed, she was getting worried and knocked the door for two minutes, before she realized Athrun didn't lock the door.

Athrun stayed still as Cagalli cleaned his hand and put gauze on it. She cringed as she imagined Athrun hitting the wall, and the pain. After she finished, Cagalli put the box aside and rubbing Athrun's hand softly and carefully. "Why did you do that?"

Athrun looked like a statue now to Cagalli.

"I picked the wrong movie, didn't I?" Cagalli hung her head down.

"It's not your fault," Athrun answered. Cagalli sighed in relief, internally.

"But I saw you. You get paler and paler through the movie. It must be bothering you. And this…"Cagalli nodded to Athrun's hand on hers, "don't tell me it's nothing."

Athrun gazed at her for a while. These past three weeks Cagalli had given him the happiest time in his life. He felt different from his usual self, he felt more alive. He tried to forget his dark side, but tonight he had showed her his weak side, more than he had let people see, more than the break down within Kira and Lacus' presences. He really wanted to stay with Cagalli, but once again, the fate was conspiring against him, by the movie Cagalli coincidentally chose tonight.

Like he was told to tell Cagalli to stay away from him, by showing her his weakness, by telling her the truth.

The ones who insisted to know about him end up in two ways, keep up with him –Kira—or stay away from him—Miri. He had warned them. It was their choice to ignore it or accept it.

And he knew his happiness never last long.

"You really wanted to know?"

"I've been looking for the answer. But I give up. Just tell me." Cagalli looked at him, her eyes pleading.

Athrun waited a few minutes, gathering his courage. He remembered again all those happy moments he and Cagalli had shared. And then he looked at her.

"Prepare your things. You might want to go from here after you heard my story."

* * *

**I know Nicol had said Athrun always sleeps on his concert, but I make him like classics here, to match his personality.**

**I had 'calculated' it all, but I think I messed up. Was it too early again? Maybe… I think it is. And there are some things that I do think are too fast on later chapters. But it's because I just want to give Athrun the 'gift', before the prologue happen. He needed to be spoiled before the bad things happen (am I giving you much spoiler?)**

**Do you still like it? Or do you think I better stop? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for those who still support this story! Thank you, thank you, I love you all!**

**This one is shorter, but I hope I can update again soon! E****njoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**July 17****th**** 2010**

Flashback:

_Athrun was walking to his father's room in the general hospital. He saw that his mother was asleep on the couch. His father's looked like he was sleeping. Athrun walked over his father's hospital bed. He was wearing his oxygen mask. Wires were attached to his body. Beside him were a few machines, one of them was beeping, indicating that he was still alive. The others were supporting him. _

_He was like this just because he was stressed? Athrun thought. _

_The doctor had said that Patrick's health had been down because of stressed. It triggered the heart attack and stroke. Those two came up a few days after he had been hospitalized because he had tried to cut his wrist._

_Athrun admitted his father had been like this since his grandfather died. And he was not saner than Patrick. Athrun's grandfather was not at his best at his last years._

_Athrun looked at the machine, the flowers on the vase and the calendar. Today was December 1__st__._

_Athrun turned his head when he heard his father groaned lowly. He just looked at him, knowing he couldn't do much in this condition. _

"_Ath…run…"He called._

_Athrun bent to his father's face. "I'm here father, don't talk…" _

"_I need you to know something…"He moved his hand to remove his oxygen mask. Athrun stopped it. _

"_You need it now. Don't remove…"_

"_You don't understand…," he said, weak but stern. "Since your grandfather's death… I've been cursed… It was his cursed…" He panted like an old man who used to smoke all his life. _

"_Father, stop…"Athrun held his mask and put it back so he could breathe._

"_And you… will carry that curse… from now on… You'll see death… Many deaths… It's a curse… I'm sorry, Athrun…"He panted again._

"_Father, what are you… Father?" _

"_My… journal…" And he was starting to pant again._

_Patrick's panting sound was more like a strangled man. His body jerked a little, he was having a seizure. _

"_Father!" Athrun called as he pushed the 'call' button to inform the doctor. The seizure stopped just a second before the doctor and nurse came. _

_They tried to save him. Athrun went to his mother who was starting to get frantic. After four minutes, the doctor stopped. Athrun realized now that the beeping sound had changed into long beep._

"_Time of death, 12.05 pm." A nurse announced._

"_I'm sorry," the doctor said to Athrun and Lenore as the nurse covered Patrick. "Mr. Zala had died."_

_Athrun woke up and looked at his calendar on the nightstand. _

_December 1__st__ 2000._

_End of flashback._

* * *

"That was my first nightmare, my first death foreseen. I was afraid to read his journal. But after several dreams, I went to his room, took his journal and read it from the time my grandfather died." Athrun said solemnly. "My father started having those nightmares after my grandfather's death, and I started after my father's. It's a family curse, I suppose."

Cagalli sat beside Athrun, stunned. She couldn't think. She wanted to ask many things, but she just couldn't speak.

"The rain had stopped. I think you can go home on your own." Athrun informed her. He didn't like the silent. If Cagalli couldn't bear it, the faster she goes away from here, the better.

"I'm sorry… I just… I think I need some time to…"

"Take your time. I understand if you don't want to see me again." Athrun never looked at her again.

He didn't move as he heard Cagalli took her belongings and walked out of the door.

_Just as I had predicted._

Athrun knew that nobody would stay with him once they found out his secret. He shouldn't have told Cagalli. But he just couldn't hide it. He didn't want to hide that thing from her. He didn't want to lie. He liked her, that's why he couldn't lie to her.

And now she's gone.

Athrun could feel it seeping to his heart, the acid of anxiety from his stomach he had been feeling since he decided to tell Cagalli. It was getting thicker and more turbid, and made his heart hurt more and more. His heart was damped by the acid and it was flowing aimlessly, vacillated.

He leaned his head to the back of the couch, feeling hurt by the little movement. He closed his eyes, and tears were slowly flowing. He realized it was worse than the other rejection he had experienced.

Cagalli hated him.

He let out a soft sob. He stayed on the couch all night long. The happy moments he had shared with Cagalli couldn't help him to ease the ache.

* * *

**July 19****th**** 2010**

Kira walked into Athrun's office on lunch time. He saw his best friend's face. It was the face he had been seen since he knew him, before he met Cagalli. Kira was going to take him to lunch at the usual restaurant, but he asked him first after he saw that face.

"So… how was your movie weekend?" Kira started with the thing he thought would be a good start for this conversation.

Instead, Athrun flinched. He got up and walked to the window facing the city. He crossed his arms and leaned on the glass. Kira noticed the gauze on Athrun's hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

"If you're going to see Lacus could you buy something for me?"

"You told her?"

Athrun was silent.

"How did she take it?"

"Just like how I thought it would be." Kira could almost hear him smirk. But he knew he was hurt.

"Bad?"

"She walked out after I told her. She said she needed some time."

"Maybe she will come around…"

"I won't be surprised if she doesn't. I just don't want to get my hope up, and she would never show up to me, and then I will be disappointed."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to. Nothing of this is your fault."

_But I was the one who insisted that you get to her… _Kira thought. "Lacus wasn't there at Monday, though. What do you want for lunch?"

"Anything. You decide."

Kira was silent for a while. "Okay… Just remember that I will always be there for you, Athrun." He walked out of the office. He went to his car, angry. He cursed himself for making his best friend sad. When he was in his car, he pulled his cell and dialed a number. He waited until she picked it.

"Hello?"

"I told you not to hurt him!" Kira shouted.

"I'm sorry… I… I wasn't ready for that… I didn't expect him to tell me—"

"But you hurt him!"

"I didn't mean to…"

"I don't care if you weren't ready or what. I've warned you. If he told you, you should have had a clue at least because I had told you. But you left him! He won't go out with me. Do you know he would draw himself away from society again?"

"I'm sorry…" Cagalli sobbed.

"You're…!" Kira almost shouted bad things out, but he held it. It was cruel. He was mad, but it wasn't good to said it to her; he would feel bad afterward. "Stay away from him…" Kira said the first thing crossed his mind and ended the call.

* * *

**So, we won't be seeing Athrun again for a few chapters… **

**Saa, ronpyou shite kudasai (review please) ^^  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm back! Nyaan~ **

**I know my story is not that good. So I understand if you don't like it. I made mistakes here and there.**

**Like last chapter. Thanks to **_**Kaede**_** for confirming the doctor thing. I saw it on House MD, but I forgot that it was Doctor House who announced the time of death! Silly me. Again, thank you!**

**For those who are still with me, thank you again! Really, I love you!**

**This is chapter eleven. We'll explore Cagalli's feelings a bit. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**July 23****rd**** 2010**

"Hey, Athha!"

Cagalli looked up from her notes she had been writing. She was thinking about some idea for the next month issue's mini comic. On her desk were a few short stories, also for next month's issue, which she had to make the illustration. Her computer was already turned off after Cagalli had done editing a picture.

Before her, a magenta haired girl stood with superior look.

"What?" Cagalli turned her attention back to her notes. She never paid much attention of Fllay's words.

"I am going out of town for a few days. Could you do some of my works?" She didn't say please; she wasn't asking her, she told her to, and—in Fllay's opinion—Cagalli should do it.

"I'm sorry, but I already have job to do, and for your information, the illustrations I should do are quite plenty than yours. I also have some problems to be taken care of, so…"

"Oh, just tell me you're lazy." Fllay rolled her eyes.

And that did it.

"I'm sorry!" Cagalli snapped and threw her notepad to her desk. "For all I know, _you_ are the one who is being lazy! You can take your work and do it while you are away, which would be great for me, off course. And you can't just throw your responsibility to other people just so you can have your own time!"

"I have to go for family business, and—"

"Tell your family you have works to do!"

"I don't put my family behind my job!"

"Oh, come on! The deadline is still…" Cagalli calculated the days on her mind, "a week away! How long will you be with your family? Two weeks? You can do it, finish it tonight and then you can go!"

"It's not that much! You can easily do—"

"Yes, it's not that much, which means, you should do it yourself. And mine is already too much—"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sai stormed out from his office and stood between Cagalli and his girlfriend.

"Sai, you understand, right?" Fllay said, holding his hand. "Papa wants me to go meet my grandparents and the others. I can't say no to him. But I have these articles to be illustrated so…"

"Fllay, you should do it by yourself. You can't neglect your…"

"Sai! Whose sides are you at?"

"Fllay…"Sai sighed. He was tired of talking to his girlfriend about her job. She seemed to apply for this job so she could watch him and made sure he doesn't cheat. Fllay was always spoiled; she never really had to do something by her own.

"You know?" Cagalli said, "If you really don't want to work, you can quit. I don't think you really wanted to work here just because you like… art, illustrating… If you do, maybe your father could… promote you for higher job rather than working for a mag—"

"Oh, just shut your mouth, Athha! You think you're good, even better than me, just because you're good at your job, you like it, and Sai always praise you for your job, right?"

"Yes! I think I'm better than you because I do my job right, I know it because Sai always praise my works! I'm better because I have passion, I enjoy my job! And mostly, I'm better than you because I'm different at—"

"Enough!"Sai exclaimed. Cagalli stopped, but still had her glare on Fllay.

"I'll write admonitions for you both," Sai said.

"She is the one who throw her works –" Cagalli protested.

"At least you know better than to yell at her, than fighting here." Sai interrupted her. Cagalli gritted her teeth. "You're not usually like this, Cagalli. You always know your limit and you always stop when you realize it, not flipped out like this." Sai continued.

"And I can break my limit anytime," Cagalli said through her teeth and collected all her works. "I'll accept the admonition. I'll do my works at my place and it will be done before the deadline, and if you want, _I'll_ do her part. Just tell me later. I know you'll do that for _your_ girlfriend." Cagalli placed it all on her folder and put it on her backpack, and went to her apartment.

* * *

Cagalli ordered a mini pizza again for her dinner and ate it while watching a comedy at the TV. She didn't really pay attention to it though, just just a distraction to herself from all the unpleasant things.

Her cell phone rang. Cagalli looked at the caller ID. She picked it.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. But is there something that is bothering you? It's not like you… I think I've never saw you throw a fit before."

"Yeah… I had a lot on my mind. And I'm sorry I didn't control myself before." Cagalli lowered the volume of the TV.

"I talked to Fllay. She's still stubborn, off course. But I had convinced her to do her works. She has no right to force her job on you."

"And what did she do to that? She didn't agree easily, did she?"

"Nope. She was pouting all the time, saying I don't love her and like you better than her. I did a lot of convincing there," Cagalli could hear that Sai was pretty tired, just dealing with Fllay.

"You know what? I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay. That's the consequence for having a girlfriend as an employee." Cagalli bit her pizza as Sai paused, and then he continued: "So, what's your problem? It seemed pretty bad it caused you to flip out."

Cagalli didn't answer for a while. "I don't think I can tell you…"

"Off course you can. Just summarize it, no need to tell details."

Cagalli hesitated. "I… had a friend. He had a big secret he didn't want me to know. And when he told me… I… left him… And his best friend was mad at me. His best friend already told me, if he told me the secret, I shouldn't hurt him… But… I did. I hurt him. I felt so bad for them." She could tell Sai that much, right?

Cagalli felt really bad. She still couldn't quite absorb about what Athrun had told him after she got to her apartment, and she slept late. A few days later, Kira called her to say that she had hurt Athrun, just like what Kira had expected earlier and he told her not to bother him again.

Cagalli didn't mean to hurt Athrun. She was shocked, stunned about his ability. And after Kira shouted at her, she had thought that Athrun wouldn't want to see him again because she had turned him down just like the others. Lacus had called her that Kira was a bit angry at Cagalli; he told her when he came to the restaurant, and Athrun never showed up again. So, Cagalli thought that Athrun was avoiding her.

Cagalli wanted to see him again, but she was afraid Athrun wouldn't want to see her. Besides, she still didn't know what she feels about his ability, and about Athrun himself.

"Do you think his secret is bad?"

"I don't know…" Cagalli answered honestly. "And don't guess anything, please."

"Okay then." It was good that Sai wasn't nosy, though actually Sai was a bit curious. "Did he tell his secret to anyone else?"

"Just his best friend… and me."

"He trusted you with his secret, right? You should have respected him for telling you." Sai said. "Is he a bad guy?"

"No, he is good."

"You like him?"

Cagalli was silent. What did Sai mean? Just like him, or really, really like him? She liked Athrun; that was true. Like a friend? She thought about it for a while. A small part of her wasn't satisfied with the term friend. And she remembered when she had thought that she might have a crush on him. But after she hurt him, she wasn't sure if she was even still his friend.

"Yeah…" Cagalli said simply with a low voice.

"How much do you like him?"

"I don't know… Just a friend, I think." Cagalli wanted to cross her fingers, but she didn't.

"I don't know about him, so I can't really give you much advice. But I think you should apologize to him."

"It's not that simple…"

"All I know is, you hurt him—"

"You make me sounds bad," Cagalli pouted, though Sai couldn't see it. But she knew he was right.

"It was true, you hurt him. But you like him, right? So you should apologize. He chose to trust you. If you apologize, you can show him that he can trust you, if you still want him to."

"Okay… Thanks…"

"And to his friend, don't forget that."

"I know. I won't forget."

"Maybe you should ask your other friend. That was just my opinion, off course. And I know it's not really helpful." Sai chuckled.

"So, you won't revoke my admonition?"

"I'm not sure about that…"

"Ugh! You know that would influence my career," Cagalli pleaded.

"So work hard. And you'll get promotion, maybe." Sai chuckled.

"Thanks, Sai," Cagalli pouted.

"Yeah. G'night."

"Thanks, really," Cagalli said more sincerely. Sai ended the call and Cagalli closed the phone. She looked at her pizza and realized it was cold. She took another piece and ate it.

* * *

**Uh, I don't know if _admonition_ is the right word; I looked it up on the dictionary. That's what I did when I was in the club. First admonition, second, third and then you're fired.**

**Hihyou o kudasai… Nyaan~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, sweeties. I really appreciate it!**

**If you are asking for Athrun, meet me at the bottom of the page! **

**And this is chapter twelve. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**July 25****th**** 2010**

"So, what happened with you and Athrun?"

Cagalli lay at Lacus' living room, on the fluffy carpet. She held a pillow to her chest. Lacus had just come from making two ice teas for them. And now she was sitting beside Cagalli's feet on the carpet.

"I hurt him," Cagalli admitted.

"How?"

Cagalli hesitated again, just like she was when she told Sai. "He had a secret…"

"Ah… I remember Kira had mentioned it. He said Athrun was a bit different."

"Yes. And he told me why."

"I don't expect you to tell me. I know Kira knows about this. And Athrun told you, that means he trusts you."

"Sai said the same thing," Cagalli mumbled.

"And how did you hurt him?"

"You know his secret makes him quite antisocial, right? You saw it yourself," Cagalli looked at Lacus, and she nodded; she understood and gestured her to continue. "He was afraid… by that. It makes him depressed, so he closed himself from other people. He knows that people would be… afraid of him if they know about it… And after he told me all of it, I just… left him…" Cagalli felt bad again.

"Are you afraid of him?"

"I don't know… It… confused me… Maybe I am, but…"

"Do you like him?" Lacus asked, smiling.

"Sai said that too."

"Maybe you didn't realize it. But you sound so desperate, like you really wanted to see him, but afraid of him."

"I want to. I miss him… I miss our movie time… He rarely smiles, or laughs. But through our time together I could make him smile or laugh. I miss that too. I really want to see him."

"I don't know how bad his secret was. How bad it is until it makes him so depressed sometimes. But Cagalli, he is a good guy. I'm sure about that."

"How could you be sure?"

"Because I trust Kira," Lacus answered, and smiled wider when Cagalli stared at her curiously. "Kira had told me about Athrun a bit, and he never mentioned anything bad about him. Kira understands why Athrun closed himself from others. He told me what a good guy he was. He told me how lonely he was. Even though he had a big secret, and I don't know what that is, I will always believe him and trust him. Kira had been with him since, about ten years, and he was Athrun's best friend, and they care for each other. And he never harms him."

Cagalli thought about it a moment. Kira had been angry at her because she had hurt Athrun. He knew what Athrun had been through. And he knew him so well.

And then Cagalli thought about Athrun's dream. What if he had a dream about Kira, or Lacus, or Cagalli…

She shuddered at that. She always thought that was the thing that made her afraid of him.

"I think he is afraid of it also, Cagalli, not just you. And that is what made him like this. If you're afraid of him, I think that just depressed him more. I saw his living room, all the paintings. He is just like the artists who had painted those. Desperate, lonely, ignored. He needs someone who can brighten his day."

Cagalli was starting to realize it, to feel it, what Athrun had felt all those years. Seeing thousands deaths, in many ways; murdered, diseases, accident… and then heard it becoming true when he read newspaper or watch the news on TV, how lonely he was, facing all those by himself for he didn't want to drag other people to feel the depression of watching someone dies.

"Are you not afraid of him? I told you… he has a secret I'm afraid of." Cagalli asked again. She wanted to be sure, but her worry had only lessened a bit.

"As long as he is good to me and Kira, I would be good to him. He is friendly to me, and I will be friendly to him. He feels alone in this world, and I don't want to neglect him like that. He needs us. He needs you, Cagalli. I know it. He is starting to like you."

"Yeah… you and Kira always looked like you two are arranging something when you see us together."

"Kira started this. He wants Athrun to be happy… I just thought that maybe he is good for you, Cagalli."

Cagalli was deep in thought again. It had been a week since she saw him…

"Athrun likes you, and he trusts you enough for he told you his big secret. I hope you don't just turn him down." Lacus said, giving Cagalli her ice tea.

"Thanks…"

* * *

**July 26****th**** 2010**

_An old man with grey long hair was sitting at his desk. He was writing something, a letter._

_He wrote and wrote, and it was finished. He folded it twice, not putting it to an envelope. On his desk was a calendar, it showed the date, July 30__th__, 2010. Beside the calendar was a picture of the old man with someone, a girl, with short blond hair and golden eyes._

_The old man put the letter on the nightstand beside his bed. And then he lay down at his bed. His face was so peaceful. Like Mayu, he knew that his death was coming._

_A man with so many experiences, a man who had known almost all the secrets in this world, nothing scared him, nothing made him surprised anymore. _

_He folded his hands on top of his stomach, took a deep breath, and then his beard moved as he said, "I love you, my dear princess. Good bye."_

* * *

Cagalli was sitting at her desk, working at her illustrations. She did go to the office, and she didn't saw Fllay. Sai had said that her work had been finished and she went to see her family. _That's good to hear_, Cagalli thought. Why Cagalli was not finished yet was because she had a lot more to do than Fllay.

Cagalli had been planning to see Athrun, or called him. She was afraid that Athrun was too much hurt by her; she didn't want to hurt him more. She decided to go to Athrun first, and then go to Kira.

She was deciding which pen she should use for her picture when suddenly Cagalli heard Marianas Trench singing 'Lover Dearest' refrain. It was the ringtone she had set for Athrun.

Cagalli's hand was trembling when she picked her cell. Why would Athrun call her? Had something happened? Did he want to see her?

Cagalli pressed 'call' button. "Hello?"

"You have to go see your father."

* * *

**I added the Lacus part because I think she should be included in this; she is her best friend after all. But this isn't my favorite chapter; because I was confused on what would Lacus said. I hope this is all right.**

**And you have Athrun in the end of this chapter; he called Cagalli. Just one more chapter, and everything will be AsuCaga... And a bit fluff, so I warn you, for you who don't like sweet things... Okay, I'll stop giving you hints. **

**Review, nyaan~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Umm... Sorry, the AsuCaga moment is not here...**

**So, please enjoy this short father-daughter moment! Oh, and thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**July 29****th**** 2010**

Cagalli had just finished the last illustration for her work. It was still in line art, but as soon as she went back to her apartment, she would finish it.

As she finished her last illustration, she gazed through the window in front of her desk, to a swing at a tree her father had made for her when she was still a little girl.

Her room was still like when she left her father to live on her own. As she walked to her old room, her closet was still at the corner, in front of it was her desk, when she used to do her homework or drawing or play with her computer, next to it was her bed. The color was a shade of green.

Now her computer was at her apartment, she used it for her job.

Cagalli had walked out of the house, and now she was standing before the swing. It was a bit dirty, for not being used for a long time.

"I forgot to clean it. I didn't know you want use it when you come here."

Uzumi was behind her, looking old but healthy, calm and wise.

"Just remembering old memories," Cagalli said. "It's all right." She dusted the seat and sat there. She swayed the swing with her feet, testing if it was still safe. They could reach the ground now. When she was little, she had to use a box so she could sit there. But her father was always there for her, so she rarely used the box. Now the box was nowhere to be seen, nor Cagalli know where it was now.

"Do you remember you always wait until weekend so I can help you get to the swing, and you didn't have to used the box," Uzumi said as he slowly walked behind the swing. He held the ropes and swayed her.

Cagalli chuckled. "I was thinking where the box is right now." She sighed, and stared at her father. "I missed you, father."

"I missed you too, my princess." He bent down and kissed Cagalli's forehead.

Cagalli still didn't understand why Athrun had told her to see her father. If she related it to Athrun's ability, and his desperate tone, it meant that her father would… die…

And that wasn't the only reason why she was thinking about it lately.

"I'm glad you came home yesterday."

"If you wanted me here you should have called me."

"I wanted to, but…," he shook his head, "Still it's nice to have you here, by your own will."

They were quiet for a minute. And then Uzumi started to retell all their memories, when her mother passed away, when Cagalli was crying because a guy followed her everywhere at school since he loved her, when Uzumi had to tell Cagalli when her body started to change into a woman's body. When Cagalli decided that she was old enough to go on her own after she graduated…

"Father… Why are you telling me these all?" Cagalli asked.

"Why? I can't recount our memories?" Uzumi asked, trying to sound hurt.

"You can, but… when you were remembering all these memories… it sounds like…"

"Like someone who is going to die…" Uzumi said calmly.

Cagalli's head snapped. It was getting weirder. Her father had been acting strangely. Since she came there, Cagalli always caught her father staring at somewhere afar, like he was thinking about something so deeply. He barely eat, when Cagalli made him chicken soup for dinner, he only ate some and didn't finish it. She was told that her father had been seeing his lawyer lately to manage his house after he died. He had been talking about death a few times. It made her afraid.

"I don't like it when you talk about that," Cagalli frowned.

"Someday, my princess I would have to leave you here. And we shall meet in the next existence."

"But I want you here with me…" Cagalli's throat was chocked.

"Tell me, my princess, have you found someone you think is good for you, someone who can take care of you?"

"You mean… a boy?" Cagalli asked.

"Not a boy, Cagalli. A man, you know? If you are in love with someone…"

And Cagalli suddenly thought about Athrun; her cheeks brightened. She imagined Athrun as her boyfriend, taking her to dinner, sharing many things with him, kissing him… She felt her cheeks heated up. It was all right to think about him like this, right? Cagalli already knew that she likes him, attracted by him, enough to feel that way with him. He wouldn't know though…

"I see." Uzumi chuckled as he saw Cagalli's red face.

"It's not like that…" Cagalli mumbled, still embarrassed.

"What's it? Is there a problem?"

Cagalli wanted to tell it all to her father. He knew she can trust him. He knew how to keep a secret, but Cagalli didn't want to betray Athrun's trust for her.

"Father…?"

"Yes, Princess?"

She had decided. "I know… a guy… who had the ability to… see when people die."

"Is this guy your boyfriend?"

"No, not my boyfriend. He's a friend… I shouldn't tell you about this but…"

"Do you like him?"

"Other people said that too!" Cagalli pouted again.

"Maybe they wouldn't have said that if you don't sound so concern about him. I know you wanted to reach him, but you're afraid, right?"

"I don't know what to do… And I don't know how much I like him."

"People who can see death always know how short this life is, that people can die easily, anywhere anytime. He should know how to cherish this life, how lucky we are that we had been given the chance to live, to see this beautiful world."

"But all I see in him is desperation, sadness… He closed himself from other people."

"Death is not something you want to see every day, I know you understand that. He didn't want anybody to feel his pain, so he closed himself. And I think, he thinks that—like you—he don't tell people. They would think he is crazy or what."

"Lacus told me he trusted me with his secret, and I shouldn't… be like this… to him. He is a good guy, and he won't hurt me. But I hurt him."

"I know it's not easy. But think about it, if only you're on his shoes, what would you want? What would you do?"

Cagalli thought about it. If only she could see people's deaths the way Athrun could… She shivered. How long had Athrun been seeing those horrible nightmares? A few years… ten years?

"What are you afraid of Cagalli?"

"His ability… that he can see people's death…"

"That's not something to be afraid of, if you ask me. You said he was desperate, I know he couldn't save those people whose death had been seen by him. But death is something destined to be. Everyone in this world will surely die. It's a certainty thing among many uncertainties. What's to be afraid of? Beside, world has change, dear. It's not the early 20th century when you force a foreteller to an asylum and give them many cruel therapies. Many people go to a foreteller nowadays."

She remembered again all those times Athrun had hinted to his ability. When he talked about a little girl he had tried to saved, when he talked about the dark paintings— and when Cagalli had mentioned killer Athrun shuddered, when they watched 'Knowing' together, as Athrun bolted up, seeing the professor desperately wanted to help people but failed, just like him. Cagalli knew Athrun had been trying to save some of those people. Just like what his father had said, people's death is a fate. They were supposed to die at the time that had been destined.

"You should apologize to him if you hurt him. And you know he is a good guy. You should support him through this life. Don't let him suffer more in loneliness."

Cagalli remembered the woman with Professor Koestler. He was trying to make her understand about the disaster coming, about how to solve it. She knew Athrun felt the same way as Professor Koestler had when she walked out of his house.

And now she so desperately wanted to see him.

"As for the… liking-him thing… You know we're talking about death, Cagalli. Like I said, life is short. Find out about your feelings soon, if you don't want to have any regret. When the one you love the most is taken away from you you'll realize the truth, and that would be painful, so I hope you wouldn't have to experience that."

Cagalli stared at nowhere while Uzumi swung her a few more times. When the sun was starting to set, Cagalli got up from the swing and hugged her father tightly.

"I love you, father," Cagalli said as she inhaled her father's fatherly scent, trying to etch it into her memory.

"I love you too, my princess, always and forever."

* * *

**July 30****th**** 2010**

Cagalli placed bacons and eggs at the plates she had placed at the table. It was almost seven thirty and her father still hadn't come out yet. He was always a morning person, so Cagalli decided to wake her father.

She walked to Uzumi's room and knocked three times. "Father? Breakfast is ready."

Thirty seconds later, still no answer. Cagalli's heart started to beat faster.

"Father?" She knocked again. Still no answer.

And then, without particular reason, she felt tears pooling on her eyes; her heart beat faster. Cagalli opened the door slowly.

Her father was there, on his bed. He was lying there, eyes closed, his hands fold on top of his stomach, not moving.

Athrun's warning, her father talks…

They knew this would happen.

Cagalli slowly walked to his bed and kneeled beside it, barely aware of a folded paper on the nightstand. She saw his face through her blurry eyes. It was so peaceful.

She lifted her hand and stroked her father's cheek. It was cold.

"I love you, father… Rest in peace…" she whispered through her tears.

* * *

**My grandfather told me how my great grandfather had died. He knew it three days before it happened. He only sat on his chair and asked for water to my grandfather. When he came back, my great grandfather had died, just looking like an old man sleeping on his chair.**

**And Uzumi's character is from my grandfather. He is a philosopher, and he teaches me many things. Thank you, grand pere.  
**

**And prepare for the... whatever it is on next chapter...**

**Give me some love!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Hi everyone!  
**

**This is the longest chapter I made for the story. I had thought of splitting it into two chapters but… Oh, well. I thought I might just be nice and give you long chapter. And it's the long awaited AsuCaga moment! XD **

**And thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**August 7****th**** 2010**

It's been three weeks since Athrun had seen Cagalli, two weeks since he had talked to her.

Athrun had tried to forget all about Cagalli for he was sure she doesn't want to see him again. Kira never brought it up to him. Athrun knew Kira never liked those who think badly of him. He would insist that Athrun should open up more and don't think defectively about himself. Kira would remind him over and over that he wasn't a bad guy, and always protested that Athrun always stressed himself because of those nightmares. He didn't want Athrun to be too deep in thought about that. People died all the time.

Athrun had been thinking about the dream of Uzumi he had seen. He didn't want to tell Cagalli about it. It was bound to happen. But he didn't want Cagalli to not be able to say good bye to her father. So he had gathered his courage to call her, just to say that she had to see her father, unable to say that her father was going to die. He had tried to force her without saying too much, but her listening to his words was all her decision.

And apparently, she did. Kira told him that Lacus was with Cagalli for a few days to support her for her father's death. Lacus told Kira that Cagalli was with Uzumi on his last days. Lacus was just worried after Cagalli came to her house to talk about Athrun. She got the news when she called Cagalli to make sure she was all right. She took a few days off from her job to be with Cagalli. Kira was still a bit irritated with Cagalli, and though he still considered her as his friend and he should be there for her, he was with Athrun accompanying him for a three days business trip. So he decided to just give her flowers to express his condolence, and so did Athrun. He just didn't want to face Cagalli and saw her reaction when she sees him, and Athrun thought the business trip had saved him. And because of that also, he was free for the rest of that week.

Athrun was lying on his back at his bed; opera song was playing on his stereo set. It calmed him, sometimes. It was kind of thing he did on his spare time, if not read a book. He looked at the digital clock on the night-stand, 15.43 pm.

Athrun remembered a few weeks ago, he would be on his kitchen, preparing food for his movie time with Cagalli. He would wait for Cagalli to come on his door and they would spend a few hours watching the movie they had picked, and then telling each other's stories. When Cagalli told him about her family, she had let him saw the picture of her father she put on her wallet. That's why he realized the man on his dream was Uzumi, besides the picture in Uzumi's room.

Remembering Cagalli was always bringing him unpleasant feelings. He missed her. The way she pouted when Athrun refused to tell her more about his family stories, the way she laughed at every funny scene from the movies they watched, the frown she had whenever she saw the paintings on his living room or his sad face.

And just like he had predicted, he had threatening tears on his eyes, just like every other time he thinks of her.

Every time he remembered her, his heart hurt. His chest would hurt, he would be suffocating and he didn't want to move; he couldn't move. And it always hurt him to the point he wanted to shout it out loud, for her to come back to him. And he hated her that she had pained him this much, because she was the only girl he had allowed to know him that much. He had never been opened up to other people except Kira.

And her every move, her every words had drawn him even more. He let her in, he showed her his weakness, and he trusted her with his secret. And he did all that because he liked her.

He knew he likes her, he had figured it out a few days after he had the dream of Uzumi. After that, he had become afraid of his next dreams, if Cagalli would be there, if he would finally see Cagalli's death, if Cagalli would die peacefully or painfully, and it pained him most, more than when Cagalli had left him. He couldn't stand imagining it, let alone see it.

He sat up. At times like that—when he thought he would be seeing Cagalli's death—his heart would go into rapid beat like he was having a panic attack. He went to his stereo and switched to Chopin. He tried to calm himself while hearing to the flowing sound of the piano. He sat back on his bed, wiping the tears on his eyes, and breathing deeply.

A few minutes later, he heard someone rang the bell. He frowned, he never had any visitor. Kira had said that he wanted to be with Lacus tonight. He was wondering who it could be as he walked to his door. Maybe a sales man, he thought. Athrun grunted; he wasn't in the mood to deal with any sales man.

As he opened the door, he froze.

Cagalli was there.

She was looking at him with dubious face, like she was expecting something from Athrun, and it was bad.

"Why are you here?" Athrun asked trying to sound casual, but happiness and worry was mixed on his voice, making it weird.

Cagalli looked down to the ground, not sure what she should say to answer that. After less than a minute, she said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For… hurting you, just running away after you told me your story and didn't even contact you for a week. I was being rude!" Cagalli was going frantic. "I didn't mean that! I was… confused, and then afraid. I didn't know what I should do. I wasn't sure, and then I know I like you, but—"

"Wait, you like me?"

Cagalli stopped, rethinking about what she just said, and then blushed. She didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. She tried to think about something else, to say it properly.

"I… I… Maybe you…"

"Why don't you come in? It would be more comfortable if we speak inside." Athrun opened the door wider to let Cagalli in, but his heart was starting to beat frantically again.

Cagalli entered and went to the family room where they usually watch movie together. She sat there and took her backpack and held it on her lap. Athrun sat before her. A thought that maybe he had to make drinks for them crossed his mind, but he was too anxious to do that. He wanted to hear more.

"So…" Athrun said after a few silent minutes "What was that?"

Cagalli hugged her backpack tighter and hung her head down. She was hesitant to tell him, but it looked like he was anxious to know, like he really wanted to hear it, so she started.

"I'm sorry for what I had done that day. Kira had warned me about that but still…"

"What do you mean Kira warned you?"

"I asked Kira about you…," Cagalli ducked her head more. "I was so… interested with you. You closed yourself, you looked sad, lonely. I wanted to know more about you, but you always shoved me away."

"Because I didn't want you to run away from me, like you did when I told you." Athrun said, frowning at that memory.

"I know, and I'm so sorry," Cagalli pleaded.

"You don't have to be sorry. It was what to be expected."

"I had been warned. I should have readied myself before you tell me everything. I hurt you. I didn't even think about your feeling after I left, and how you felt after all these years for having those horrible nightmares. I'm sorry…"

Athrun held out his hand and put it on Cagalli's chin. He lifted it so he could see her face. And when she did, he saw tears flowing there.

He shifted closer to her so he could wipe her tears, but it seemed like her tears were flowing more after he wiped it.

"Cagalli, it's okay," Athrun said to make her feel better. She didn't. Her tears continued to fall and she was sobbing now.

Athrun was alarmed. He didn't like seeing girls crying, nor did he know how to calm them. So, because he was panicked, not liking Cagalli cry and not knowing what to do, he pulled her into a hug.

Cagalli froze. She was too shocked to react and pulled herself. Had she been hugged by a guy before? Yes, but only a friendly hug. Even though the hug was from someone who liked her, she always felt discomfort toward them. But this was different. Her head on his chest, his sturdy arms around her shoulders, it made her felt safe. It felt nice to be this close with him, hearing his steady heart beat and his whispers of soothing words.

"It wasn't your fault. Even if you have prepared yourself, it's shocking, I know. Kira did the same before he showed up again. I was hurt, but now you're here, it eased the pain. To know that you know what I've been through, that you had understood and are here accepting me… It's more than I could ever ask anyone. And I'm glad you're here now. It's okay, Cagalli. Don't cry."

Athrun never did something like this, soothing a crying girl. But now, he was holding Cagalli tight, his hand caressing her hair, and sometimes, he would touch her hair with his lips briefly, and then wondering if she had felt it. He liked that Cagalli was in his arms. Her warmth was soothing to him after the pain he had felt just before she showed up.

They sat there holding each other; Cagalli was clinging on Athrun's shirt while Athrun now was rubbing her back. After a few minutes, Athrun asked Cagalli about the thing he wanted to ask badly.

"So, about you… liking me?"

Cagalli's face heated up. She hoped Athrun didn't notice. She took a deep breath—Athrun's scent overwhelmed her—and she said, "I… like you…" Cagalli said, suddenly nervous about how Athrun felt about her. What if he didn't like her back?

"How much?"

Cagalli wanted to roll her eyes. He was the fourth person who asked her that. Well, not exactly that, but all the people who asked her if she likes Athrun hinted that question to her. "I… am still not sure… But I know I like you!" Cagalli said as she felt Athrun tensed a bit. "I know that I felt bad because I hurt you, I know I want to be with you, and… I know that…"

"What?" Athrun asked when Cagalli trailed off.

"That I like it," Cagalli whispered.

"What's it?"

"This. You… holding me, right now," Cagalli's voice was softer than before. "It felt right." And Cagalli felt Athrun responded by holding her tighter. She buried her face on his chest, taking his scent as much as she can and etched it into her brain. Her hands clawed on his deep blue shirt tighter.

"Do you know how much it means to me, to hear you said that?" Athrun said; his voice was shaking.

Cagalli didn't expect his words to come out with that kind of tone, so she looked up.

And she saw Athrun smiled.

Not the smile she saw when they were talking at the restaurant, nor the smile when they were talking about each other, not a polite smile he used to give people, or a simple small smile.

This was the smile of happiness, true happiness, like he had never experienced it before. It was like he smiled for the first time, right from the deepest of his heart. Even his eyes shined brilliantly.

Cagalli was stunned. She never saw Athrun like this. He was beaming it looked like he would explode from the joy he felt right now, which was crystal clear on his face. He looked more gorgeous than usual, more than when he looked stressed and depressed and all that.

And she was stunned she didn't realize that Athrun's was leaning onto her, his lips only an inch away from hers, and then she was completely aware when Athrun finally touch her.

Cagalli sat there, unmoving with her eyes wide. Her first kiss…

And when she took in the fact that it was Athrun's lips, and when they were moving softly, she closed her eyes and moved her lips in sync with him. Athrun's hands were on her head now, pulled her closer.

After a few seconds, or minutes, Cagalli pulled away reluctantly, and gasped for air. She looked at Athrun, he was panting and his face was a bit flushed. If Athrun was flushed, she must be looked like a golden globe apple, Cagalli thought.

Cagalli slowly lifted the tip of her finger and touched her lips with it. It felt different, warm, a bit swollen, and… different. She licked her lips, it tasted like Athrun. Cagalli looked at Athrun, who looked dazzled himself.

Athrun was doing pretty much like Cagalli did; he pressed his lips together and then licked them. He had kissed his former girlfriend a few times. But this was nothing like those ones at all. The moment his lips touched hers, the shivering he had felt since he hugged Cagalli got more intense to the point of jolting electricity, running through his entire body. He blinked a few times, and took Cagalli's form before him, and realized there was something getting on their way.

Cagalli felt something on her lap, and then she was aware that Athrun had moved her backpack from her lap and placed it behind her. Athrun moved closer and hugged her again. Cagalli now realized that her backpack had got in the way. Now that Athrun had moved it, it felt better.

"I like you, Cagalli. I really, really like you." Athrun stressed the word _really_. He didn't want to scare Cagalli with his true feelings. It was too early.

"Does that mean you're my boyfriend now?" Cagalli asked, smiling at the term. She liked the sound of that.

"Yeah, I guess," Athrun answered. Cagalli could hear the smugness on his voice. "But would you promise me something?"

"What?" Cagalli asked while looking up to see her new boyfriend's face.

"Don't ever leave me. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you do," Athrun said, his face was all serious. "Please…"

Cagalli wanted to smile, but she knew how important it was for Athrun to hear her answer.

"I'll be here. I won't ever leave you," Cagalli said. She encircled her hands on Athrun's neck and pulled him closer to her. "Can you kiss me again?" she asked with flushed cheeks.

Athrun smiled. It almost hurt because he rarely smiled like this. "No. Can _you_ kiss me?" He dared her. Cagalli blushed more, but pulled him closer. Athrun already closed his eyes. She touched her lips to his.

Cagalli loved the feeling of Athrun's lips on her. It was so sweet, and it made her stomach filled with butterflies. But it felt nice. It made her heart fluttered and gave her pleasant feeling, and her body shivered with delight.

It made her felt like she didn't want to stop.

But again, their need of air ended the kiss. Cagalli looked at Athrun face and saw a single tear on his eye. She wiped it, and looked at him in question.

"You just make me so happy," he answered as he hid his face in the crook of her neck. Cagalli could felt him breathed in and out, and it made her shivered. "Maybe for the first time in my entire life."

"Well, glad that I'm the one who do that to you," Cagalli said happily.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, feeling content just by the presence of each other. Suddenly Athrun broke the silence. "What was on your backpack?"

"Oh." Cagalli said as she remembered her backpack. "I kind of… missed our movie time together. So…"

"It sounds good." Athrun reached for her backpack and opened it. He found a box that was usually used for food. He opened it and found it full with chocolate brownies.

"I made that for you. I thought about apologizing to you and… I just want to make it." Cagalli smiled.

"Ah, you thought about bribing me with food. Nice," Athrun chuckled. His light mood was back, and he was more at ease with his new girlfriend.

Cagalli pouted, but then smiled again, "Yeah, in case you won't accept my apologize."

Athrun returned the smile and picked all the movies Cagalli had brought. "Pick one," he said.

Cagalli smiled at their ritual and did as he said. She did, and giggled at the result.

"Hmm, animation again. But I like it. And Maybe you will too."

"Put it on, I'll go get drinks for us." Athrun said and left to the kitchen. Cagalli turned the TV and the player on, and then put the DVD. She hit pause and waited until Athrun was back from the kitchen.

Athrun got back, placed a cup of coffee and hot chocolate at the table. He picked a slice of the brownies and sat at the couch beside Cagalli.

"Sweet. It tastes good. I won't mind if you bribe me with your brownies, Cagalli."

"I'm glad you like it," Cagalli picked one and ate it. She wouldn't mind baking brownies for Athrun all day. She wanted to make him happy. And he being happy made her happy, just like now. She didn't want to see all the grief he showed to everyone again.

Cagalli pulled a blanket on the headrest of the couch Athrun had put there, and placed it around them. Athrun put a hand on her shoulder while Cagalli snuggled close to him as they watched 'Monster Inc.'.

* * *

**About the brownies thing, I really wanted brownies when I wrote this chappie…**

**So, how was it? Was it good? Or bad? I dont know how else to write about their reunion. Tell me your opinion!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and my three favorite persons! This is chapter fifteen, and please don't kill me after you read this, because I do the same thing like before…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**August 8****th**** 2010**

Cagalli opened her eyes slowly. She inhaled and pulled her comforter closer and grabbed a pillow and hugged it. It smelled like Athrun, she thought, and pulled it closer. She closed her eyes again, still feeling sleepy.

Since when did her pillows smell like Athrun?

Suddenly Cagalli opened her eyes again and sat on the bed. She looked at the pillows, the comforter, and the bed. They weren't hers. Cagalli looked at the room, and found it different with hers.

There was a closet on the corner on her left, a stereo set on the right and a quite big painting—painting print—on the wall on her right side. The picture was complicated. Cagalli tried to focus, and she was aware that there were a lot of events on the painting, painted inside a skull.

The Maze.

Cagalli checked the digital clock, 07:42. It was August 8th, according to the calendar.

She yawned, rubbing her eyes and got off from the bed and realized something big.

She wasn't wearing her own clothes. Instead it was a large grey Tshirt and a short; it looked like boy's clothes.

She ran out of the room and went straight to the kitchen.

She saw Athrun there, brewing coffee. On the table were two plates with waffles.

Athrun took the coffee maker and two cups. He placed the cups on the table and poured the coffee. When he finished, he looked at the door and found Cagalli standing there. She looked like a fish, opening her mouth and closed it again.

He chuckled. "Good morning," he greeted her.

"Where are my clothes?"

"The bathroom. I didn't change your clothes, you did."

"I did?"

"You were asleep at the end of the second movie. I got you my clothes so you could sleep comfortably. I woke and gave you the clothes and you change in the bathroom next to my bedroom. When you walked out you looked like you were going to pass out so I carried you to my bed and you slept soundly after that. No wonder you don't remember. I didn't want to take the couch so I slept at the guest room."

"Oh," Cagalli said, relieved. She wasn't ready yet for Athrun to… see her body. "And why didn't you put me in the guest room?" Cagalli asked. She didn't like Athrun being kicked out from his own bedroom by her.

"I rarely had guest. Kira barely stay over now, so it was unprepared. I put you in my bedroom, and then I went to the guest room, pulled the comforter and pillows from the cabinet and slept there."

"You could just leave me be on the couch."

"And let you have sore neck for the rest of this day? I don't think so," Athrun walked over her and kissed her lips. "You haven't greeted me yet," he pulled away after a while.

"Good morning to you too," Cagalli put her forehead on his.

"Breakfast is ready, Athrun pulled away and walked to the table. He pulled a chair and Cagalli sat there, as Athrun sat beside her.

"You cook?"

"Only the easy things. I can't make brownies. You really made that?"

"Off course!" Cagalli said, offended. She took a bite of the waffle, "this is good!" She exclaimed and ate more.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. He ate his waffle, but then, Cagalli fascinated him more than his waffle.

"What?" Cagalli asked after a while, after she realized Athrun was staring at her. "You look like you never see other person eating," Cagalli said, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"I never," Athrun admitted. "I always had breakfast alone. I forgot how it's like to have a company when you had breakfast. I only had company when I eat lunch with Kira," Athrun paused, "And our movie time."

Cagalli felt the urge to comfort him, to tell him that she was going to be with him on his breakfast, lunch and dinner, to keep him company, to assure him that she was there for him.

But that would be awkward since she had just become his girlfriend for about… fifteen hours.

But she wanted to.

"Can I stay over every weekend?"

Athrun looked up, surprised.

"You want to?"

Cagalli nodded. "I want to keep you company, Athrun. I want to be here for you so you won't feel alone," She said, "I'll be with you, having breakfast, lunch and dinner. I can cook for you too, even though I can't do much. We can talk; watch TV or movie, or—"

Athrun hugged her all of a sudden. Cagalli surprised, but soon realized that all this was new for Athrun. He must be thinking that he would never experience something like this.

Cagalli hugged him back, rubbing his back lovingly and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Cagalli I love you."

Cagalli froze.

There were silent.

Athrun hugged her tighter, "Please, don't hate me because I said that. I love you since… Since I opened up to you, I realized it when you were away. I know I love you, last night I didn't want you to… to be afraid of me. But when you said those things you want to do with me… If you still want to…"

"Athrun…"

"Yes?"

"… I'm sorry…"

Now it was Athrun's turn to freeze. He gripped Cagalli's shirt—his shirt—tight. He tried to pull away, but Cagalli hugged him tighter.

"I know I like you. I know I don't want to leave you… I… I only can say that for now… So… Please… You know I like you, just…"

He let out the breath he had been holding. He pulled away and looked at Cagalli, whose face was showing guilty and worry.

"I know. It's only been two months and I do think it's too soon for me to say it to you. But it's true. You're the only ones who know my secret with Kira. And yesterday you said you like me… That's more than enough for me, Cagalli. Nobody would understand me beside you and Kira, and since I can't date with Kira… You're the only candidate to be my girlfriend," Athrun said and Cagalli chuckled a little.

"And it's too soon for you. But for now, let's just go through it. I'll wait forever for you to say it to me…" Athrun put his forehead on hers. "I just want you to know that I love you, and I'm forever yours. You don't have to say it back if you're not ready now."

"Thanks," Cagalli said, relieved. She knew she liked him. She knew she would love him. But she couldn't say it now. She's not ready yet. Not that she was still afraid of him.

Her father's words rang again in her head.

_Find out about your feelings soon, if you don't want to have any regret. When the one you love the most is taken away from you you'll realize the truth, and that would be painful, so I hope you wouldn't have to experience that. _

Cagalli could have just said she loved Athrun too. But that wouldn't be the whole truth. She would know that she was just saying it and didn't fully realize it. She wouldn't be comfortable with Athrun if she do that.

But she couldn't help but be afraid when she replayed her father's words again. If Athrun was going to be taken from her, it was unbearable.

She pulled Athrun to her and kissed him. She didn't have to wait for him to kiss her back.

"I love you," Athrun said, and kissed her again.

Cagalli shouted that she liked him in her mind. She liked him, and she wouldn't ever leave him, that's for sure.

* * *

_My dearest princess,_

_I'm glad I could see you for the last time. I'm glad I shared my last days with you. I had been worrying about you, being away from me. But I see that you're all right._

_As you had been thought, yes, this is good bye. I will go to the afterlife. It's sad, I know. But I hope you won't shade your tears for me. Every life has its own time to end. Human was born, and then die, born again and die. That's life, my dear. Don't mourn over my death, because you'll see me again someday._

_The only thing I regret is that I won't have the chance to walk you to the altar. Since you were high school, I couldn't help but be mad and happy. Mad because someday I'll have to give you to a man who took your heart, and live your own life with your own family. But I was also happy because my baby girl has grown up. You'll find your true love and be happy with him. I'm so sad because I couldn't see you in white, exchange your vows with your man and see my grandchildren. _

_I saw you when you talk about this guy you like. Don't be afraid, my dear. Follow your heart and let your love lead through the darkness. Jus t believe that it would give you the right answer you need. And I hope there are no regrets in your life. Don't let your fear hold you away from your happiness. _

_Humans were born in different ways. Some had ability which makes them different from the others. And so is your man. Don't treat him different just because he is different. He is still a human just like you, he has feeling. He can feel happy and sad. And he can love. He needs love, just like you. _

_I don't know if he is the right one for you. But I ho pe you find out soon, before it's too late. We never know how much time left for us. Life is short, and death can comes anytime. At least, he knows that, I'm sure._

_You know I'll be watching over you, my princess. Live a happy life is all I ask for you. I hope you find the right man, who can love and protect you._

_And remember, my dear, I love you with all my heart._

Athrun folded it back. He sat still, a bit stunned.

"I'm sorry. I know you trust me with your secret. But I trust my father and he was the one who make me realize I like you. And you're secret is safe…" Cagalli babbled, afraid that Athrun would be mad for her to tell her father about his secret.

"Why do you want me to read it? It's from your father for you. It's personal." Athrun asked. He wasn't really cared if Uzumi knew his secret. He understood, and who was he going to tell? He wasn't here any longer.

"I did because I wanted to share it with you. You're what we had been talking on our last conversation. And he mentioned you in this letter, so… I want you to know how my father thought about you. That he understands you." Cagalli answered. "I think it's important for you to know that some people wouldn't think what you think they would think." Cagalli chuckled at her own sentence. "And I do know that I'm not one of them. I ran away from you before." Cagalli frowned, not liking what she had done before.

"But you're here now." Athrun leaned on Cagalli's shoulder and suddenly feeling content just to be near her. "I don't care about the other. But you understand me. That's all that matter for me."

Athrun was silent for a while, and then said something.

"Your father was great…"

"He is—was a philosopher," Athrun could feel that Cagalli was still sad from losing her father. "He had written plenty of books about human being, about life—about bio-energy," Cagalli smiled at that remembering her father had said it to her again and again, "And about religions in this world. He thought differently from the other. He thought differently from the other about many things, science, politic, culture, curing disease… He was great." Cagalli summed.

"I'm glad that you do as I asked you when after I saw your father's… You know…"

"I was afraid after you called. I thought there was something bad that happened to him. When I found him all right and healthy, I thought you had mistaken. But then…" She hid her face on Athrun's hair; his head was still on her shoulder.

"I saw when he wrote this letter, and saw your picture on his table. Then he went to his bed and closed his eyes. He said he loves you before he died. His death was so peaceful, Cagalli," Athrun assured her, "I know he didn't feel any pain."

"I thought so too. But I'm glad I hear it from you, who had watched it personally."

"Glad I could help." Athrun chuckled. He played the folded letter on his hand, and suddenly Cagalli caught it.

Athrun looked up, and saw Cagalli's twisted expression. Athrun moved his gaze to his hand Cagalli was holding. Her fingers rubbed it softly. And then he understood.

"It wasn't your fault."

"But I can't help it…"Her eyes were glistening. She stopped tracing Athrun's scars; there were still red marks on his knuckles.

Athrun put the letter on the table before them and hugged Cagalli, who immediately hid her face on his chest.

"Cagalli, I did it to myself. I swear if you dare to say that you're sorry again or crying now…" Athrun trailed off.

"What would you do?"

"Umm… Kick your butt?"

Cagalli laughed. She liked the fun side of Athrun. It made him more adorable. They sat there in the same position for a while more until Cagalli looked at the clock on the wall, 11.25, and she said the thing she had said to Athrun before.

"I have to go. My deadline is today. I have to give my works to my editor."

"Please," Athrun whined; encircling his hand on her waist, and Cagalli giggled. Athrun really sounded like a child, a cute child. "I'll be busy next week and I don't want to wait until Saturday to meet you."

"You'll meet me on Tuesday at Lacus's restaurant."

"Promise?" Athrun looked at her in the eyes, giving her his wide green eyes, like a child demanding her mother to buy him an airplane toy.

Cagalli laughed lightly. "Oh, stop, Athrun. Or I won't be able to leave."

"I don't want you to leave."

"But I have to." Cagalli sighed. She took her father's letter and put it on her bag.

She got up and walked to the door, Athrun trailing behind her. When she put her hand on the knob, Athrun put his on top of hers. Cagalli looked up.

Athrun put his other hand o the back of her neck and pulled her to give her a good bye kiss that left Cagalli panting hard after he pulled away. It was different; it was… deeper and… a bit fiercer.

She saw Athrun's face; it was smug. A part of her was amused by his reaction, but the other part was annoyed at his smug smirk. She turned the knob and yanked it open.

"Cagalli."

Cagalli looked back, Athrun was holding her hand.

"I'll miss you," Athrun said as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Cagalli knew Athrun didn't want to make her uncomfortable by saying he loved her while she couldn't say it back yet. And she was glad.

"I'll miss you too, Athrun." She said, and pulled her hand, "See you later. I'll call you."

* * *

**On the letter, there were lyrics from Il Divo, 'I Believe in You'.**

**And I had been thinking about Athrun's reaction here, if it's too early (again) or not. So in the end, I decided that, Athrun already thought that Cagalli was the one the only one who understand, and thus wanted to make it official. Cagalli will come around soon. So, now tell me what you think!**

**I can't make brownie like Cagalli, but I can make cookie. Maybe I'll give you some… if you review…  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! For all of you who had reviewed the last chapter, go to my profile page and find your cookie there! I hope you like it! ^^**

**This is chapter sixteen, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**August, 10****th**** 2010**

Kira sat on the passenger seat beside Athrun. His eyes never left his face. The happy smile from yesterday was still there. He had been dying to ask Athrun the reason behind it, but he held himself. Sometimes Athrun would be happy for one thing, but he never been happy for long. One day he would smile, the next day he would be back to his depressed self. This was the usual thing.

So Kira waited to see if Athrun had stopped being happy.

But now, Kira saw Athrun's face, eager to get to the restaurant. He was never looked this eager. Kira had noticed Athrun was always keen to see Cagalli, but never like this, never this excited.

This wasn't the usual thing.

Kira was silent when Athrun parked his Corvette walked out. He followed him and they entered the restaurant. They saw someone was sitting on their usual seat. The person turned her head, and waved her hand.

"Athrun!"

Athrun smiled and walked there. Kira noticed Athrun smile was bigger than before.

"Cagalli," Athrun bent down and kissed her cheek. Kira stood there, eyes wide and mouth hung open.

Athrun sat beside Cagalli and looked at the still-shocked Kira. "Hey, have a seat. And close your mouth. I don't want my best friend to die because a fly flied to his throat and choke him."

Athrun joked about death. He must be in really good mood.

Kira sat across from the happy couple. He looked at them—wait, happy couple?

"You're a couple now?" Kira asked, shocked.

"Yes," Athrun and Cagalli said together. They laughed, seemed so happy. And Kira was shocked, more shocked. Athrun looked so happy. It was the first time he saw it since he knew Athrun. The glow on his face was so evident.

"Since when?" Kira asked.

"Oh, it had been so long since I saw you three together here. What would you like this time, gentlemen?" Lacus approached them, looking happy as well.

"Ah… Curry rice and coffee." Athrun said.

"I'll have the same," Kira added.

"Okay. Oh, you should hear it, Athrun! Cagalli asked me what time you usually come here twice. She was here half an hour ago!" Lacus giggled.

"Lacus!" Cagalli scolded. She blushed while Lacus walked away to get the boys' order.

"Impatient to see me, huh?" Athrun asked. His smug smirk was there again.

"Oh, shut up!" Cagalli scowled to Athrun now. But Athrun just smile; it made him happy. And also the fact that Cagalli hadn't let go of his left hand since he sat beside her.

"And how come you didn't tell me?" Kira glared at his friends across him. "I thought you are my best friend!"

"I was too happy to tell you," Athrun answered simply.

"So?" Kira asked again.

"Since Saturday."

"How was it?"

"It was…" Athrun trailed off. He wasn't sure how it was. "I was… depressed… sad… And then she came," he gazed at Cagalli lovingly, "And said the most wonderful thing to me, that she likes me."

"Yeah, I can see that. Mission accomplished," Kira grinned.

"Athrun-Cagalli matchmaking mission, right?" Athrun snorted. Cagalli remembered Lacus saying something referring to that. So they really did that.

Oh, well. She liked the way Athrun said their names. Athrun-Cagalli.

"Thank you," Athrun said suddenly. "For made us know each other. For making me know her. For… getting us together. I can't thank you enough…"

"I told you, I want you to be happy. You made me together with Lacus, and I want you to be happy with Cagalli. We're even." Did Athrun really think that he was going to let that go?

"Umm... Kira, I..." Cagalli started. She still had to make an apology.

Kira smiled. "I'm sorry for my rudeness. I was… angry, yes. But I shouldn't have shouted at you. And now that Athrun is happy, I think I should thank you. I've never seen him this happy, you know?"

"Hey, I'm here." Athrun pouted. But he thought about it, had he been always that gloomy? He noticed that his best friend looked at him like looking at a stranger. Did he really change? Did Cagalli change him that much?

"You see, it's not that bad, right? You have a girlfriend and now you're happy." Kira said, and re-thought about Athrun's words, him not deserving happiness. And just like Kira had thought, that was nonsense.

"Hey, maybe we can go out together. A double-date," Cagalli said.

"That's… nice. I think I'll ask Lacus later. How about we go this weekend?"

Athrun puckered his brow. He had been waiting for this weekend to just be together with Cagalli, alone.

"That's fine," Cagalli said. She looked at Athrun and noticed his furrowed brows. She asked him, "When is the last time you go to an amusement park?"

"Huh?" Athrun was brought from his thought and thinking about Cagalli's question. He remembered when the situation was still normal. Oh, that was long time ago. He didn't remember… maybe when he was five, or six?

"Twenty years ago… I think…"

Cagalli looked at him, frowned slightly while Kira sighed. "You need a healthy weekly… or maybe daily dose of self-indulgence, Athrun. We'll go this weekend, the four of us!" Cagalli said, "And I'll still be staying at your house," she added, whispering.

Well, as long as that plan was not canceled, Athrun was fine with every other plan.

* * *

**August, 14****th**** 2010**

Athrun still couldn't decide if a double date was a good idea or not.

Athrun had thought that, twenty years ago, he would be bouncing here and there dragging his parents to try all the attractions there. He didn't remember much of that experience. And remembering his parents always brought sadness.

But now, with his friends and girlfriend, dragging him to try almost everything there, he couldn't help but feel the excitement he had forgotten long ago. Sure, his parents weren't there. But these people with him now, they loved him just as much. And it made him happier, that some people still remembered him, cared for him and loved him.

Athrun decided to take his BMW X6 to lessen the parking cost. And when they entered the place, Cagalli's enthusiasm was radiating and affected him as well.

And then it changed.

First she insisted to try the Tea Cup Ride, which made him a bit dizzy. Cagalli laughed at his words and said there were many things that could make him more than dizzy.

Athrun had gulped.

It was twenty years ago, so he didn't remember the feeling he'd got from all those things he had tried. So this felt just as new to him.

Cagalli then pulled him to the water attraction, and they got all wet. But Lacus and Cagalli had packed spare clothes for them so the changed clothes and went to the other attraction.

And after Athrun had ridden the roller coaster, he had to sit down for a while. It was good nothing was on his stomach. But it made him dizzier and hungrier now.

And Cagalli just watched her boyfriend's face in amusement. Athrun always looked cool and sometimes emotionless. The difference on him was so evident.

"C'mon, Athrun. Let's revive your energy with some calories. I don't want you to passed out because all the dizziness and starving stomach. Oh, I think you might want this," Cagalli gave him a bottle of isotonic drink, and Athrun drank it. They were going to the restaurant near there.

"We'll so come here again, right Athrun?"

"Once is enough," Athrun groaned. He honestly didn't remember how he reacted after those attractions when he was just five. And maybe his parents were nauseous, just like he was doing now.

"Aww, don't be such a baby. You liked it didn't you?" Cagalli said.

"I don't think so," Athrun answered, still feeling weak, and he didn't like it. He didn't want to be weak in front of Cagalli.

"Oh, you get used to it, because I will surely take you here again. You better be prepared."

"It's time for lunch," Kira said, looking at his best friend in amusement just like Cagalli. He didn't know Athrun could be like this, so different from the usual Athrun. And Lacus was smiling, just like the usual Lacus.

"Athrun, you can stand?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah," he stood up, and swayed.

"Oh, poor boy," Cagalli cooed and encircled her hands on his waist; she giggled. "It's good that the restaurant wasn't that far."

They entered and took seats. The place was breezy from the air conditioner and so relieving. And the ballads songs were nice. Athrun slumped and sighed, relieved to be saved from the burning hell outside.

Cagalli giggled again and fanning him with her hand.

The waitress came and asked their orders.

"What do you want, Athrun?" Cagalli asked; Athrun was leaning to the table and hid his face. He sat up and looked at Cagalli with tired eyes.

"What did you order?" Athrun asked.

"Fish and chips. Kira and Lacus ordered ribs."

"Fish and chips for me, and ice tea." Athrun looked up to the waitress. She was looking at him, stunned.

"Mr. Zala?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, great," Athrun muttered. He had thought that after the media ignored him for quite long, her fans had disappeared. He had gathered some fans after he took over the company, and the reporters trailing behind him. But his lack of sociality had made the media left him alone, which was good.

Kira snickered, and Lacus looked at him in wonder.

"Oh, my. I… umm… I'll be right back with your orders," She smiled widely to Athrun, too wide for his and Cagalli's liking, and went away.

"What was that?" Cagalli said.

"Athrun's fan, I believe," Kira answered. "It has been long time since his fans would show up and struggle to get his attention. They were everywhere. I didn't know they are still exists."

"Shut up," Athrun muttered low enough. He leaned his head to Cagalli's shoulder. He didn't care other people call him weak by doing this. He was tired and didn't want to deal with a fan. And maybe the waitress would understand the gesture and realize he was taken.

Cagalli put her hand on Athrun's head and began stroking his hair. "Sorry, I didn't know you'll be this tired."

"No, it was fine. I'm glad I came."

"Aww…" Lacus whispered to Kira, who was smiling brightly.

"Yeah. They are so cute, aren't they?" Kira said, grinning.

Athrun rolled his eyes; Cagalli preferred to ignore them.

The waitress was back with their drinks. "I'll bring the foods soon," she said, and Cagalli was aware that she was looking only at Athrun from the corner of her eyes. And she was also aware that the waitress flickered to her, and shot her what looked like a death glare.

She snorted. And when the waitress walked away, she was thinking that Athrun had said he loved him. She knew she still couldn't say it back. But the fact that Athrun had chosen her, and not the other girls who might be prettier than her, she couldn't help but grinning widely.

"What was that?" Athrun asked her sudden change of expressions.

"Nothing. I like you," Cagalli whispered.

"I love you," Athrun whispered. Cagalli felt guilty. But she knew she would say it right back to him, soon. She just hugged him tighter. Suddenly her face brightened, "Oh, I know this song," she said as another song played.

_**Is the light of this sky reaching your heart?**_

_**It's like the melody you saw in your dream is falling into silence…**_

_**Even if your dream is far from reach, remember that tender and soft voice,**_

_**That voice of someone who sang a song of happiness for you**_**.**

Cagalli whispered the song to Athrun, sang to him. Athrun smiled, "That someone is you," he said. Cagalli smiled back to him.

_**Happiness surely lies beyond the next hill, after an unexpected turn, it'll give you a kiss.**_

_**Someday those tears will dry, at that time you'll be able to hear your own sound.**_

Athrun's smile grew bigger, and he kissed Cagalli lightly on the corner of her lips.

And she blushed.

"Umm, here's your foods," the waitress finally back again, and fortunately she saw the peck Athrun gave Cagalli. She placed the dishes and walked away without saying anything. Athrun noticed a piece of paper slipped below his plate. He took it and saw the waitress name and her number.

Athrun blinked when the paper suddenly vanished from his hand. He looked at his girlfriend, who was ripping the paper and squeeze it out, with a pout on her face. She loosened her grip and the paper fell to the floor, and she mouthed, "Oops."

And then she took the fork and started eating happily.

Athrun had heard that a jealous girlfriend could be annoying, and some said they were really cute. Athrun preferred the later.

He laughed lightly; he loved his girl.

Athrun started eating too, while the other couple was looking at them, amused.

* * *

**The song is 'Hikari no Senritsu', by Kalafina...**

**I don't have anything to offer now, since you already get the cookies from me...**

**Review then... please...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Last chapter was from experiences (my father and my friends).**

**And I'm not used with English nowadays, unless with fanfiction. I'm sorry for the errors here.**

**And this is chapter seventeen. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**August, 21****st**** 2010 **

Cagalli was sitting on the family room with Athrun, hugging him and watching Titanic. Athrun had said that he knew people talk about it, but never saw it.

You couldn't blame him. Since he was once never really cared about what people do, what people think and self-indulgent. And he wasn't romantic type; he had thought it was girls' movie.

Cagalli had gaped at him, imagining one who never watched the best romance movie—according to Cagalli—and lectured him for about ten minutes about the movie. Athrun had said that if she said the entire spoiler to him, he really wouldn't watch it.

So, they were watching Titanic, and Cagalli shed tears when Rose let go off Jake and watch him disappeared into the ocean.

"You didn't cry?"

"That was sad, I admit." Athrun said. "But you know I've seen many deaths, right?"

"Oh," Cagalli said. But she was thinking this scene was different, though. She thought Athrun should understand it some more than just death.

"He died protecting his lover. I think that's so… touching."

"Oh, yes. I would do the same if I were him."

Cagalli shivered at the thought of losing Athrun. She didn't want to lose him, even if she would live forever, it was nothing without him. "No," Cagalli chocked.

"What?"

"You wouldn't…! I don't want to lose you!" Cagalli said and moved to sit on his lap, and hugged him tight. Her father's words from his letter were in Cagalli's head again.

_We never know how much time left for us. Life is short, and death can comes anytime._

"No…," Cagalli said again, more desperate this time, and she held him tighter. She knew it was true, but she wanted to deny it badly.

It had been only a few weeks after they confessed to each other. Cagalli had been with Athrun since last month. She could feel her feelings went stronger each day. Just the presence of Athrun made her at ease. And she was so happy that he was the one who could make Athrun smile. She was happy that she could monopolize his attention. She was happy that she was the only one Athrun had seen and would always see.

"Cagalli calm down."

"Say you won't leave me," Cagalli said sternly. Athrun was hers, only hers. And she wasn't going to let it change. She wasn't going to let him go.

"I won't, I won't ever leave you. Calm down please. It was a conditional, you know. I just thought if something like that happen…"

"No, it won't!" Cagalli said stubbornly. Nothing would happen to them, she was sure. She wouldn't lose him.

Athrun didn't say anything after that. It wouldn't end if they keep telling things to each other. And he didn't like when Cagalli was upset, so he tried to change the subject.

"I feel honored you still want to hug me," Athrun said in joking tone.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked, looking at him.

"Last week you were so fond of your panda you almost ignored me the entire time."

"What can I say? The panda was so fluffy and it felt nice to hug. And it was cute," Cagalli shrugged, glad for the change of topic.

"You talked to it more than you talk to me."

"The panda wasn't here right now, and now I talk to you."

"I bet you talk to it every day at your apartment."

"Who else is there to talk to?" Cagalli smiled.

Last time at the amusement park, Kira suggested they continue after they had eaten. They went to target shooting stand, and Athrun was glad he shouldn't go to crazy attraction anymore. And he was pretty good at shooting. Cagalli had asked him to get the main prize, the giant panda plush, and Athrun get it easily. He was planning to shot down all the prizes, but he saw the stand owner looked at him warily.

Oh, Cagalli was happy with the panda alone, so he decided not to make the stand owner lose out.

But then, Cagalli didn't drag him again and just cuddled with her new panda. Even when they rode the Ferris wheel, Cagalli was talking to it.

"Look Mr. Panda! The sunset was so beautiful!"

Athrun was planning to get rid of the panda in many ways.

Cagalli had seen Athrun's death glares to her Mr. Panda. But she liked the jealousy Athrun showed to it. He could be jealous to a plush toy. Cagalli thought it was silly, but either cute.

So she continued to hug it through their entire movie time, and she slept cuddling to Mr. Panda. The next morning, Athrun just frowned and scolded every time Cagalli talked to it; she even kissed it every once in a while.

"It's a good thing you didn't bring the panda." Athrun muttered, but Cagalli hear it, and decided to tease him.

"I had been thinking to bring Mr. Panda here, though; I miss him. Oh well, maybe I could do it next week."

Athrun grumbled. Cagalli laughed.

"Oh, Athrun. It's just a plushy."

"But you like it more," Athrun was still grumbling.

"Oh, you can't read my mind. If you can, you'll know I like you more."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, off course!" Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Do you like me enough to… get rid that plush toy from your life?"

"Athrun!" How could he be this jealous? Was he really jealous? "Listen, it was the first gift you gave me. It was from you, so it's special. That's why I like it so much."

"Okay, okay," Athrun sighed. He himself couldn't believe he got offended that much just by a mere presence of a panda plush. "Don't bring it up again."

"Who was the one bringing it up in the first place?"

"Me, okay. Happy?"

"Very," Cagalli giggled, and Athrun sighed again.

"Hey," Cagalli said.

Athrun faced her, and Cagalli kissed him. Cagalli never kissed him unless he asked her to, so this made Athrun a bit stunned. But he recovered soon and kissed her back.

"I love you," Athrun said. Cagalli wanted to say it back, but it couldn't come out from her throat.

"It's ten thirty. Are you ready to go to bed?"

Cagalli sighed. "I think so."

Athrun must be upset, she thought.

* * *

**August, 22****nd**** 2010**

_A teenage girl was texting to her mother, telling her she was on her way home._

"_Nosey momma," The girl muttered. She closed the texting window and looked at the date, 23:27 pm, Aug. 21th 2010._

_She drove her sedan through the quiet road and went through red lights since she didn't saw any other car. _

_And then she saw it. From her left side._

_An SUV drove in high speed, straight to her. The girl saw a glimpse of the driver. He looked drunk._

_The blinding lights from the car came closer to her to her._

_It smashed the sedan._

* * *

Athrun woke up, sweat all over his body, drenching his shirt.

It has been long since he got nightmare like this. Usually he just saw old man or granny, dying in hospital bed or with their family, or younger than that. So when he got this, it was like a shocked.

Athrun was panting heavily, and didn't realize someone was there until that someone hugged him.

"You didn't wake up when I told you to, and you kept your eyes closed when I shook you," Cagalli said, burying her face on Athrun's shoulder not caring if it was damp. "I was afraid for a few seconds you wouldn't wake up," Cagali added, whispering to him.

"I'm sorry…," Athrun whispered back, to shock to talk louder and he was still shivering.

Cagalli didn't say anything again and just held him tight, waiting for him to stop shivering. But sometimes she would whisper softly, "It's okay, I'm here."

When Athrun had his breathing under control, Cagalli released him and took her mug she brought earlier. "It's a bit warm, but maybe you want it?" Cagalli gave him the tea she had made. Athrun took it and drank half of it.

He exhaled and gave the mug back and Cagalli put it back on the nightstand. "Are you okay now?" Cagalli rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm better…" Athrun said, and took a deep breath. "It's nice to have someone… soothing me after the nightmare," Athrun admitted.

"Glad I could help," Cagalli smiled. "It's three in the morning. Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"I think I do," Athrun sighed. Cagalli took the mug and took a sip of the tea while Athrun was lying on his back.

Cagalli put the mug back and went under the comforter with Athrun.

"I won't be having the nightmare again," Athrun assured her.

"Then I just want to lie with you till morning." Cagalli said and tucked Athrun's head under her chin, her hands wrapped around his shoulder.

"Cagalli…"

"Sleep, Athrun."

"Why are you here? You didn't sleep?"

"I was awake a few minutes ago. I couldn't sleep back so I got to the kitchen and made tea. When I passed your room, I heard something… You look like you were having seizure…"

Something tugged Athrun's heart, telling him that he should be the one to hug Cagalli when they are sleeping. But it felt nice, after all this time being alone, he finally had someone who could understand and comfort him. He wrapped his arms around Cagalli's waist.

Athrun was soon drifting to sleep, when Cagalli called him.

"Athrun?" He hummed to answer her, but already too tired to talk.

Cagali tightened her grip and said surely, "I love you…"

Athrun held her tighter, and Cagalli could felt him smiled on her collar. But soon, she heard Athrun's accelerated breathing.

* * *

**How was it? Review please… And there will be something on the next chapter… **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: You didn't miss me, did you?**

**READ this first!**

**Something in this chapter, there is some… stuff and it's not a lemon, just lime (I think it's lime). I don't know if you like it or not, so if you don't… don't read then, and it's only in this chapter.**

**And if you do, then happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**September, 20****th**** 2010**

Cagalli leaned on her bed, hugging Mr. Panda, and looking at the novel on the nightstand.

She just came back from the redaction office. And then when she put some things from her backpack, she realized that her friend's novel was accidentally placed on her cubicle and she accidentally took it home.

From the title and the cover, Cagalli could tell it was just a cheesy romantic novel, with some steamy session here and there. Cagalli never bother to read something like this, but after a… steamy session she had with Athrun, Cagalli felt that she wanted to read it.

Oh, nobody will know… Cagalli thought.

She read it, and somehow interested by the suspense the writer did on the book. And when she started reading the hot stuff, she remembered one of her movie time with Athrun.

In the morning after Cagalli confessed to Athrun, she found Athrun woke earlier from her and was preparing breakfast. She was smiling, because it reminded her of the first time she confessed. Then Athrun found her and skipped to her side and hugged her, said good morning to her and gave her a good-morning kiss. And then he asked her if he had been dreaming about Cagalli saying her love to him, because that felt real for him, but he thought he was dreaming, and off course he never dreamed since ten years ago. And he was anxious to know the truth.

And to answer the anxious Athrun, Cagalli just smiled and simply said, "I love you," to his ear.

And then, Athrun was having trouble to stop kissing Cagalli, and he said "I love you" back to her every time he could. Cagalli had to warn him about the breakfast being cold and she didn't like cold breakfast, so Athrun would stop.

Since then, Athrun and Cagalli were like moving to the next step. Athrun was starting to French-kissed her, something he never did before. And Cagalli liked it so much she never complained. And then he started expanding his range of kissing, from her face to her neck and her collar bone.

The furthest they have done was that Athrun had touched her under her shirt.

Cagalli had asked him if he was ready to do it soon. Athrun answered, if she was ready, the he was. He didn't have any problem with it. He knew he would give her anything, and because he loved her, he wanted to make her happy and please her in any way he could. Athrun's only worry was, he had never done it and afraid he would disappoint her. Cagalli told him that was impossible.

Their time together was really nice. He took her out a few times, their second date and so on. Athrun had taken her to a dinner, to an expensive Italian restaurant, being gentleman and did many things to charm her. Cagalli had panicked a little and called Lacus right away after Athrun had asked her. They went dress shopping that night, and then Lacus helped her look pretty. It worked; Athrun complimented her over and over, telling her he had never seen a girl as beautiful as her.

On one sunny day, they walked together at the park and just talking about each other. Another day, Athrun picked her up from her office and took her to the beach to watch the beautiful sunset, and without Mr. Panda to be shared Cagalli's attention this time, and then went to McDonald for dinner. On their movie nights, after they done watching, Cagalli could feel Athrun loving her, worshiping her body, and she could do the same to him. But Athrun wasn't that neglecting of her needs.

Athrun had showed her some love, but it was incomplete. Once you taste a bite of the forbidden fruit, you'd want more.

Cagalli had been thinking why everyone loved doing that. And now, after she had a taste, she wanted it all.

But they had just been together for a month and a few weeks. Cagalli didn't want to rush, but after they shared some moment, caressing each other's bodies with hands and lips, she knew she wanted it.

And it was Athrun, the one she loved. Now that she could say it anytime she wanted, she felt free. It was equal now.

Many people did it in the twentieth century. Athrun had agreed to give Cagalli everything she wants, so it was all right.

Right?

* * *

**September, 25****th**** 2010**

"Athrun?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about your nighmares…"

Athrun froze. Cagalli moved and looked at Athrun, who was lying on his back, his hands folded behind his head.

"Why?"

"I want to know."

Athrun looked deeply at her golden eyes, and then broke the contact by closing his eyes. He was thinking, with some help from the soothing Mozart's compositions.

"You knew about my first… nightmare."

"Did you think it was just a coincidence? Like a presentiment about your father's death?"

"After father said it all to me, I tried to deny it, and yeah, I called it presentiment. But I was starting to see people's deaths on my dream, and I never dream anymore. I forgot how it feels to dream about something… or someone…" Athrun stroke Cagalli's hair, she was laying her head on his chest.

"And then I saw my mother's death. I was watching her closely after this. All I saw on that dream was, I found my mother lying on her bed. I followed her every where she went inside the house. And then I suggested her to sleep. She went to the bath room, and then back again. I saw her lying on the bed, and I watched her. I spaced out, thinking about my father and his last words, and I was afraid.

After about two hours, I noticed my mother wasn't breathing…" Athrun said; his voice was choked. "I went to check on her, and I found no heart beat. I call the emergency; they came soon, and said my mother was OD from sleeping pills…"

"I'm sorry." Cagalli was stroking Athrun's side. The song changed into sweet piano sound of Clair de Lune.

"My father best friend came and told me that father had asked him once to be my guardian in case something happen to him. I don't know, maybe he knew he would… you know… I spent my time with Mr. Le Creuset until after my 19th birthday, I saw him. He died in a car crash."

Cagalli hugged him tighter.

"Since my mother died, I tried my best to save them. If I knew the place I would go there, I would find the person, and told them not to do this or that. I couldn't say I saw them dead…" Athrun's mind went back to all that time he tried hard to save them. "I didn't mean to play super hero who saves lives or what. I just… I you know someone is going to die, you'll try to prevent it… What else is the reason for me to ignore it if it's a gift? But I never save them. So I think it's a curse."

"You never socialize since then?"

"I tried. But when I saw the deaths of someone I know… I was afraid of myself," Athrun paused. "I had dated a girl before."

Cagalli's head snapped "You had?"

"Yeah, for… a month… I think."

"Who?"

"You're cute when you're jealous."

"Who was that girl?" Cagalli asked again, emphasizing each word, her mouth turned into a pout.

"She was Miri. She came to me first, but because my nightmare, I couldn't stop being a boring, gloomy jerk and she left me."

"I'm glad," Cagalli leaned her head back on Athrun's chest. She could feel him shaking with laugh.

Cagalli stared at the painting on the wall. The Maze, in big size. She could saw every detail of it. She frowned slightly.

"Penny for your thought?" Athrun asked. "I'm being ignored here."

"Why did you choose that painting?" Cagalli asked back.

"It represents my life. The boy who was left behind, the rat died alone…"

"But you're not a research object, and you are not being left to deal with yourself because Kira is with you. And you definitely succeed in your job… and love… Not like the museum of hopelessness." Cagalli stared at his emerald eyes intensely.

Athrun smiled. "My life had changed. You changed me a lot."

"So you need to replace the painting."

"What do you suggest?"

"Hmm… I don't know."

"Tell me when you know then," Athrun said and resume his task stroking Cagalli.

Cagalli idly slipped her hand under Athrun's red polo shirt. She caressed him while her mind was thinking about the new painting for Athrun. And his birthday was next month. Cagalli smiled, she just had an idea for his gift.

Suddenly she felt Athrun grabbed her hand that was caressing him. She looked up, and Athrun captured her lips on his.

Slowly, while still kissing him, Cagalli opened the buttons on her blouse. And then she guided Athrun's hand to touch her.

"Cagalli…"

"I want this, Athrun… Please…"

"You know I'm not experienced."

"Me neither. Let's just explore together," Cagalli pulled Athrun's shirt, hugged him close and kissed him. "We're made for each other."

The slow and sweet melody by Piazzolla's bandoneon from Athrun's stereo flowed in the background as the lovers pleased each other completely.

* * *

**I'm not really… sure with this chap, if it's good or bad. That's why I've delayed it until now…**

**So…? What do you think? **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry it's late!**

**I've received a constructive critic for my story, so thank you!**

**For the grammar, I use what I know, and the editing is from MS Word. I write fanfiction so I won't forget my English I've learned for I rarely use it now, nor learning it. **

**As for the writing style, I used to imagine my story as an anime playing; I saw it so I only wrote the dialogues. I know anime and written story is different, so I'm trying to improve. **

**So I'm sorry if this is bad, I'm trying… **

**And now, here is chapter 19. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**September 26****th**** 2010**

_Athrun was tightening the last bind to the board. After he was sure it was tight enough, he stood up and looked at his work._

"_Not bad…," he mumbled, weeping the sweat from his forehead. _

"_YAY! It's done!" A little girl with blonde hair with a red bow tied on her head ran from the house and stood beside the hand-made swing, just like her mother's swing at her father house._

"_Try it baby girl." He picked up the girl and sat her on the seat. She demanded that it had to be the exact copy of Cagalli's swing._

"_Push me, Daddy. Make me fly."_

"_Hold on tight, princess." Athrun began to sway the swing; the higher Athrun swayed her, the louder the blonde girl squealed._

"_Mommy, look!" The girl waved to her mother, who was standing on the porch. She was smiling at her husband and daughter._

_Cagalli took a few steps, "Lunch is ready!" She announced._

"_Come on, baby girl." Athrun picked the girl from the swing and put her on his shoulder. He winced when she gripped his hair a bit tight. "You'll hurt daddy if you grip me that hard," he said as he tried to loosen her grasps._

"_Sorry, daddy. Let's go to mommy!"_

"_Okay!" Athrun walked to the porch and kissed his wife on the cheek, "My two favorite girls are here."He kissed the other cheek, "and the little guy," he caressed Cagalli's lightly swollen belly._

"_I'm hungry," little blondie whined._

"_Okay princess," Athrun chuckled and they went to the kitchen when Athrun could smell the delicious food.  
_

* * *

Athrun blinked.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he heard. He turned, and saw Cagalli beside him, wearing his shirt and shorts—again—smiling. A sweet aroma was filling his bedroom.

"I made pancake," Cagalli said as Athrun sat on his bed, still shocked. Cagalli sat in Indian style beside Athrun and looked at him, "Bad dream again?" she asked, stroking his cheek. Worry was clear on her face.

"I dreamed…" Athrun whispered; his eyes were still unfocused.

"You dream every night," Cagalli said, bewildered. She took a plate of pancake from the tray she had put on the nightstand and sliced it. There was two cups of coffee too.

"That was a dream… A real dream, my dream. Not the nightmare… And that was a first…" A first for the last ten years.

"Really?" Cagalli tilted her head to the left.

"The best dream ever…," Athrun said smiling, recalling the dream. Not only he dreamed a real dream, but this was a good dream—best dream ever—he had ever seen, the blonde girl and Cagalli's swollen tummy.

Their children.

"What was that about?" Cagalli said, as she took a slice of the pancake, and held it to Athrun. He opened his mouth as Cagalli shoved it to him and chewed it. "Delicious…"he said.

"Your dream?" Cagalli asked, still curious. She took a bite for herself.

"You… and me…," Athrun said after he swallowed the pancake. He paused, "and children…"

Cagalli stopped chewing, and swallowed it. "Children?" her eyes were wide. She, of course had thought about it for a while, before she went to doctor and ask for pill. But she didn't expect Athrun would consider of having a baby this time, when it was their first time.

"A little girl with blonde hair and green eyes," Athrun said with dreamy eyes.

Cagalli blushed, and remembered their activity last night. She didn't say anything and continued to share their pancake. Athrun was deep in thought.

"Are you still thinking about your dream?" Cagalli asked. Athrun seemed so captivated by his dream. Did he really want a child?

"Sort off…" Athrun was also thinking about last night, and how amazing it was, and how things would turn out if Cagalli wasn't on a pill.

"Do you want to have kids?" Cagalli asked as she took the cups and sipped her coffee, offering the other cup to Athrun.

"I don't know…" he said. When he recalled his dream last night it felt so real and… kind of great, being a father and spending some time with your daughter. Now he felt like he wanted a baby. But of course, there was a thing to be considered first, and it made him frown.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked. He looked like he was happy just thinking about his dream, about having children, but the change of his expression confused her.

Athrun sighed. He leaned on the headboard. "You know I inherited this curse from my father, right? And he got it from my grandfather…" His eyes were closed.

"Oh…" Cagalli said, as she remembered that night when Athrun first revealed his secret. Someday, when or if, they had kid, would he or she inherit the curse from Athrun? What would happen if he or she couldn't bear it and have a difficult life? The lonely look Cagalli saw on Athrun's face the first time she met him, or how Athrun had described his father, was not something she would want to see on her child.

"This is not something I want to give to my child. I know you don't want it too for your child, nobody want their child to have horrible nightmare every night, to see many deaths. Even though maybe they wouldn't have it before I die…"

"Please, stop…" Cagalli couldn't bear it when he said about death, and referring it to himself. "It's okay… We don't have to have child."

Athrun sat straight. "What?" He looked straight to her eyes. "You want to waste the opportunity of having child, to be a mother? For me?" he asked her while staring at her in disbelief.

"If it means I get to be with you. Off course that's… not something I want for my child. So, instead of taking the risk, it's better if we don't have child…"

"Cagalli…" Athrun sighed, put both his hands on his face and rubbing it. "There are other men out there… who could give you normal life… I don't want to take…"

"No! You said you love me!" Cagalli sat up and pried Athrun's hands from his face.

"I do, but… I don't want to be the reason of you not knowing how it feels to be a parent," Athrun answered, facing away from Cagalli.

"We can adopt!" She insisted.

"You'll want your own child, to be a real parent," he persisted.

"I don't want anything, anyone but you!" Cagalli held his face firmly on her hands, forced him to look straight at her. "Stop arguing about it!"

"Cagalli, if only I can give you everything in this world, I would do that. But this… the simplest thing…"

"I said stop," Cagalli leaned and kissed him, a short but determined kiss. She pulled away stared at his face and said, "Listen to me. The day I came to you after you told me your secret, I was ready to face every consequences of being with you. Dealing with your nightmares every night, dealing with your depression when you see many people die, or maybe when you see my death…"

"No, don't say that!" Athrun shivered at the mention of him seeing her death… He saw images, many ways of how she would be… He shook his head to erase those disturbing visions.

"I didn't remember of the inheriting until you told me again, though," Cagalli continued, "But… When I decided to meet you that day, when I realized that I love you, I…" How should she tell him? "I will do anything to be with you, accept every destiny that waits for me, with you. Not with someone else… With you."

And her confession made Athrun speechless. He only sat there, staring at Cagalli's golden eyes, and he saw the sincerity on them. And then, not knowing what to say, he hugged her tight, his face buried on the crook of her neck.

"You are the most amazing, caring, kind person I've ever met, Athrun. Maybe I'm not the best person to be together with; I think you're too good for me, but I don't ask for many things. Just let me be with you, and you be with me. Please…"

Athrun knew he couldn't deny her anything, and she was everything for him, the best person he wanted to be together with.

"Whatever you want, Princess…"

Athrun sat there, hugging Cagalli close to him. What did he do to deserve this amazing woman, who was willing to go through this craziness with him, take care of him and scarify everything just to be with him?

"You know? We haven't even talk about marriage yet. You haven't proposed to me yet." Cagalli reminded Athrun after a while of silence.

"Oh, you want me to propose soon?"

"Are you sure about that? I mean… We have been together only for… a month… And you already had a dream about having kids? And talk about it…"

"Who was the one who seduce me last night? You give me the ideas for that dream, I believe," Athrun teased, and rewarded with a blush. He chuckled lightly.

"You're the only woman I trust with my secret, Cagalli. Only you and Kira who know this. And I don't intend to tell any other people, while Lacus is not so determine to know. And I can't imagine my future without you.

"As for kid," he pulled away a bit, to see her face, "If we decide to have one, whether it's my own or adopted, you're the only woman I want to be their mother… And of course, my wife."

Cagalli imagined it in her head, if only her father was still here, to walk her down the aisle, Wagner's wedding march on the background, and give her to Athrun, to be trusted to his hand. She imagined them exchange vows, and their first kiss as husband and wife. She would be on her prettiest form, wearing all white with flowers, and Athrun wouldn't be able to take his eyes from her.

God; those were the most womanly things she ever thought. Your marriage, your biggest day in your life, complete with all the girly details. She wanted to slap herself for thinking Athrun couldn't take his eyes off her; it was nothing like her, who didn't give a damn about beauty. But the thought of it wasn't that bad, at all. She liked Athrun only seeing her. She smiled at him and put her head on his chest.

"One day, I'll be on my knee," Athrun said, caressing her blond hair gently, "Holding a beautiful ring that suits for you only, and ask you for marriage, if that's what you want, if you're sure to spend the rest of your life with me."

Cagalli smiled, feeling content by just hearing that promise. It would be wonderful, she was sure. Cagalli could felt Athrun's strong grip on hers, like he wouldn't want to let go. And neither would she.

Together forever…

"I'm waiting for that day."

* * *

**That's chapter 19. Review… please…**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Terima kasih! ^^**

**Okay, so about last chapter... you need to read till the end of this story to know about the dream...**

**And only a few more chapters left...**

**So, thank you for all of you, for your support and he reviews you gave me! I really love you!**

**And now, here is chapter 20. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**October, 8****th**** 2010**

Cagalli was snapping some pictures of the foster child doing their crafts.

Athrun had asked Cagalli to go with him to an orphanage. Athrun had been asked to make some kind of party for the children there by the owner. The owner, Mwu La Flaga, was related to his guardian, and Athrun had visited there once with Kira, and also helped them with some money. And now, Kira asked Lacus too, since she said she always loved children. And Cagalli used this as the opportunity for her article this month. (A/N : Again, it's something I did when I was in the club. I don't think the real illustrator would do it.)

They were making a candle case from unused plastic bottle. Lacus was there, explaining every step to them. The girls prefer to color their case with pink or yellow or red paint, while the boys used blue and green paint. The kids were so attuned to Lacus, no wonder for that. Lacus seemed at ease with all the snooping children. Kira did as best as he could to deal with the children, and so did Athrun.

Cagalli didn't know how to do that. She was sure that she couldn't handle them like Lacus; she never really liked children. But she sometimes she imagined what she would do if she had a child, her own child. And now that she was with Athrun, she felt like she really wanted one.

"I'll go to interview the owner," Cagalli said to Athrun and walked out from the room where everyone was doing their craft.

Cagalli was just doing her other side of a person from a press company. She drew picture, but sometimes she did this kind of journalism, just for a change of blaze. And she interviewed Athrun and Kira and Lacus too, though she found it a bit funny for interviewing her friends and boyfriend.

After Cagalli had done interviewing Mwu and his wife, she went back to the sunroom room where everyone was. When she opened the door, all the children were sitting in circle, and so did Athrun, Lacus and Kira. They listened carefully to what Athrun was whispering. As they heard someone entered the room, they suddenly went rigid and went back to their plastic bottle.

"What were you doing?" Cagalli asked, bemused. It was just me, she thought. But they looked… like hiding something…

"Nothing!" They answered with smile on their face.

Cagalli knew they _were_ hiding something.

Lacus clapped her hands and said, "Okay, everyone. Let's put it here and let the paint dry. Now who want to sing and play together outside?"

The kids cheered and stood up, fighting to hold Lacus' hands and Athrun's, or to be carried by Kira. And then some girls were rushing to Cagalli and fought to hold her.

"Miss Cagalli, let's go to the garden with me!"

"No, with me!"

"No, I get to stand beside her!"

"No, I do!"

"Oh, come on, you guys! I'll go to the garden first. The ones who can beat me get to stand beside me!" Cagalli cheered and they marched to follow Lacus and the others. Children were always like that when they meet new people who came for them. They wanted the new people's attention.

Cagalli sat between two little girls who had beaten her; Cagalli let herself be beaten deliberately, and so the other adults. Lacus held a pencil case she had borrowed from a girl.

"Okay, so we're going to sing, and while we are singing, we'll be passing this pencil case to one another, started from me, to Ally, and then so on. When the song end the one who is holding the pencil case shall be punished! Okay?" Lacus explained the rule. The kids cheered; they understood.

And then they started singing Doe Ray Me and passing the pencil case.

Near the end of the song, the kids passed the pencil case faster and started giggling. A few kids passed it faster than before, continued passing it even thought the song ended.

And it ended on Cagalli.

"You cheated!" Cagalli exclaimed. Traitors! She had thought that they liked her!

"Miss Cagalli, you're going to be punished!" A few girls pushed her to the center of the circle. She went and stood there reluctantly.

"Okay, what do I do as the punishment?" Cagalli grumbled.

"Sing!" the kids chorused.

"What song?" Cagalli asked, still grumbling.

"Under the big chestnut tree!" one of them said.

"And with the movement!" the other added.

"No!" Cagalli protest.

"Oh, come on Cagalli, just sing!" Athrun said, and Cagalli glared at him.

"Okay, then!" Cagalli said. And then everybody was quiet. Cagalli felt awkward, standing in the middle of the circle and singing alone.

"Uuh, can we sing together?" Cagalli asked. It wouldn't be so uncomfortable if they sing along.

"No!" The kids chorused again, some of them were giggling already.

"Okay." Cagalli huffed, and started to sing, while moving her hands as she was singing. She felt like a kindergartener again. When she had done singing, she went back to her place with red face.

They continued the game, and then sang other songs, and then play another game until evening. Cagalli felt like she would fall down any minute and really need a recharge. She couldn't believe the other still had some energy to even laugh. What she heard after she thought that made her sighed in relief.

"Dinner is ready!" The cook said, standing at the porch.

"Yaay!" The kids cheered again. Cagalli huffed; children always had such a great stamina than adults. And then she could felt someone held her on the waist.

"Exhausted?" Athrun asked, smiling.

"These children are so strong. I really want to go to bed and sleep till next day!" Cagalli hung her shoulders.

"Oh, it's just a few hours with children, Cagalli."

"With a child is all right. But thirty three children…" Cagalli whimpered.

"C'mon, let's eat to regain our energy!" Athrun took her hand in his and walked together to the dining room.

The dinner was quite cheerful, and Athrun was happy, but also a bit confused because he rarely had this kind of dinner. The kids was bantering and joking about what they had done today with the adults. They complained for the carrots on their curry but they ate their carrot cake—without knowing there was carrot on it—happily. They asked constantly when the adults would come again, thought they just answered that they were not sure when. They even asked them to stay over for the night and offered their bed so they could sleep there. But Athrun and the other as politely as they can—so not to hurt them—told the kids that they should go home this night.

"Hey Cagalli, let's help Murrue san to clean the table and plates," Lacus said as Cagalli was going to leave the room.

"Uhh… Okay…," Cagalli said. She was so tired, but didn't want to rest while the other was still had some work to do. She walked back and help Lacus and Murrue.

"Let's see our candle case, kids!" Athrun said and the kids cheered again. They went to the sunroom and closed the door.

"Oh… I want to be six years old again!" Cagalli moaned while she collected some plates.

"They are so energetic and cheerful and happy, aren't they?" Lacus asked, smiling.

"I want to have their stamina, to be able to do many things without getting tired."

"Oh, they are going to be tired and sleep so soundly tonight," Lacus put some of the plates on the dishwasher.

"Thank you for coming here. The kids were so happy today. And Mr. Zala was so kind to help us with the money he had donated for this orphanage," Murrue said as she came back from cleaning the table.

"Oh, that's Athrun. And I'm glad he donated some of his affluence for other people. It's nice to know some people still care for others," Cagalli said, feeling proud.

"And you're lucky to have a boyfriend like that." Lacus patted Cagalli's shoulder.

Cagalli just smiled, remembering the moment she ran away from Athrun. She was glad that she could assure herself to go back to Athrun and stay with him.

They quickly cleaned the rest of the dishes and tidying the dining room. After that, Cagalli slumped her body into a couch. "God, what an exhausting day."

"But it was nice. I'm happy I could spend some time with the children," Lacus said as she sat beside Cagalli.

"You get along well with them. I couldn't do anything if one of those kids cries or if they are angry…" Cagalli listed all the things that had happened to her when she was interacting with a child.

"Oh, you'll be a mother sometime, Cagalli. It's good to be used to them before you have one," she advised.

"If only…" Cagalli mumbled under her breath. She recalled her conversation with Athrun about kids a few days ago. She didn't get along with kids well, but wasn't most mother get along with their children easily after they hold them once? If the kids were their own kids, wouldn't it just be all right?

Cagalli wanted her own child, with Athrun. But would she be ready to take the consequence; her child being trapped in a curse which would bring her or him suffering through life, just like the father?

No, she didn't want to be selfish and have a child without thinking about how her or his life would be. But she was selfish enough for wanting to keep Athrun for herself. And as she thought about Athrun, she could just forget everything else and focused only about him.

"Cagalli…" She turned her head and saw Athrun was smiling eagerly. "Let's go to the balcony on the second story."

"Is there something? Can't it wait?" Cagalli asked, she wanted to go home, to sleep.

"Just come with me, it won't take that long. After this we will go home." Athrun held out his hand. Cagalli looked at it, sensing that Athrun was planning something for her. But she took his hand anyway.

"Where are the kids? I didn't know they had slept. It's so quiet." Cagalli asked as they went upstairs.

"They haven't. They are outside," Athrun said, still dragging Cagalli's hand.

"What are they doing?"

"They were doing me a favor," Athrun sound cheerful.

"What favor?"

Athrun didn't answer. He guided Cagalli to the deck and dragged her to see the backyard where they had spent their afternoon from there.

Cagalli gasped.

The kids cheered when they could see Cagalli was seeing their work. They waved their hands to Cagalli and circling their colorful candles which were put on the ground in a pattern which clearly said:

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

One of the kids shouted, "Say 'Yes', Miss Cagalli!" and followed by the others, cheering her to say yes. Lacus and Kira shouted with them as well.

"Athrun… what's this… What does this mean?" Cagalli turned to Athrun, and gasped louder when she saw him kneel on one knee, holding a small red velvet box. Cagalli could only think one thing that could be inside the box.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, you're the only one who had the place in my deepest heart, which had never been touched, couldn't be touched by any other woman. You're the one who understand me, who can brighten my day, who care about me despite who I am, what a can do with this curse on me; the one who safe me from my dark, depressing self. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, make you happy in many ways I can do. I know I'm not perfect, far from perfect compared to the other males out there. But would you do me the honor by marrying me, and make me the happiest guy ever in this world and be my wife?"

"Oh, Athrun…" Cagalli said, and couldn't say any more than that, and opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking for the best way to answer him. It was so overwhelming; these past few days, she had been sure Athrun would propose to him soon because of their talk. She had been imagining how Athrun would do it…

"Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" She could hear the kids cheered them. She swore she could hear Murrue and Mwu, and Talia and Gilbert too. Even she could hear Rev. Markio said once, "Don't make him wait, child!"

Cagalli looked at the candles again, read every word over and over, marveling the colorfulness of the candles, the thing they did this day. Athrun had prepared it all along.

"Cagalli…?"

Cagalli looked at Athrun who seemed so nervous. She could almost hear his frantic thought running on his head. And then she saw the ring, the silver ring with a ruby. The darkness of the night made it glows couldn't be seen, and the candles were too far. But she was sure it was beautiful.

Cagalli held her hand out.

Athrun sighed in relief and too the ring, and put it on Cagalli's ring finger.

"It fits perfectly," Cagalli said, lifting her hand to see the details.

"Good, then." Athrun stood up and hugged Cagalli tightly.

"I love you Athrun. And I would be so honored to be your wife and spend the rest of my life with you," Cagalli said softly on his ears.

"I love you too, Cagalli. And thank you for making me the happiest guy in world."

"Oh, wait till our wedding day," Cagalli said, images were already playing on her head.

"I can't wait," Athrun said. He pulled away to kissed Cagalli on her lips, a long, loving kiss sealing their love together.

They kissed for a while and didn't even hear the cheer of happiness from the people on the backyard.

* * *

**And now, the end is near...**

**Review...!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I was busy with the organization for the past few days. I'm sorry you had to wait.**

**This is chapter 21. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**October, 26****th**** 2010**

"Lacus was with Kira, so I had to spend my time alone. I was doing some gardening for your backyard. You don't mind, right?"

"No, I don't. Did you think I'll be mad? What did you plant?"

"Naw, I was worried you wouldn't want me messing your garden with carnations and amaryllis. I just thought it might look good on your garden."

"Do what you want, just don't destroy my garden," Athrun chuckled. He laid on the bed, holding his phone with his right hand while the other hand was put behind his head.

"I don't!" Cagalli scolded. She was pouting; Athrun imagined it in his head.

"Did some paparazzi catch you?"

"They are crazy! They are on my every step. I can hardly walk to my office now. And don't start the conversation with that Smart Car again!"

"Oh, Cagalli, you're a journalist yourself."

"I'm an illustrator! I only do some articles if I have the opportunity to." Cagalli complained. "Hey, yesterday… Lacus and I had been reading some… wedding magazines…"

"Really?" Athrun asked. His heart fluttered at the mention of their wedding. They hadn't chosen the date yet, but Cagalli was eager to talk about it with him or Lacus.

"We were… going through some wedding dress and flowers…" Her voice was soft. Athrun could tell she was blushing. Oh, how he missed her. And after being apart from her for two days, he was going to see her tomorrow.

"Did you find a dress you like?"

"No, not yet. Can you help me?"

"No, Cagalli." Athrun laughed lightly, "As far as I know, the groom is not allowed to see the bride with her dress before the ceremony."

"Oh, screw that!"

"That would be bad luck, you know."

"But I want you with me…"

"That's girl's thing. Lacus will be the right one about dress searching. I don't really care; you will look gorgeous in any dress." Now Athrun start picturing her in many dresses, all of them was white.

"When will you be home?" Cagalli asked in tiny voice. She tried to not sound desperate for Athrun's absence. It had become harder every time she wasn't with him.

"Tomorrow, before noon. Miss me already? I was with you two days ago."

"Don't you miss me at all?" Cagalli pouted again, which Athrun wanted to see so badly.

"Off course I miss you. I'm used to your presence now. This phone talk doesn't really do."

"Are you all right there? You don't have any bad dreams?"

"I'll always have bad dreams, Cagalli. Yesterday was a guy die in operating room."

"I'm sorry…" Cagalli said apologetically.

"I used to it. But not with the heavy ones," Athrun mused, recalling the bad dreams, murder, accident, suicide. What he wouldn't give to make all those nightmares stop.

"You want me to talk with you so you don't have to sleep?"

"I would like to. But you sound tired. And I need sleep after all."

"Okay. See you tomorrow. What do you want for lunch?"

"Anything is fine."

"Good night, Athrun."

"Good night, Love."

Athrun had already changed into a shirt and loose pants before he called his fiancée. He pulled the comforter to cover him but didn't shut his eyes. Instead he thought about all that had happened since he proposed.

Cagalli stayed over at his house longer, like she lived in his house, though sometime she slept at her apartment. She did all the things Athrun rarely did, cleaning his house, tidying things, cooking and gardening, like she was the lady of the house.

And they shared their love almost every night together.

They had become inseparable since Athrun had proposed to her. Athrun picked her more frequently from her office. Cagalli's friends were stunned when Athrun first picked her up. They thought they were just friends, they were sure Athrun wouldn't date Cagalli. But after a few times, they cornered her and forced her to spill. And after they saw the engagement ring from Athrun, they treated her differently. Some girls were treated her so friendly, just to get the juicy details of Cagalli's love life with the most gorgeous and wealthy Company Owner in Orb. Some eyed her with jealousy, including Fllay. They were thinking of what Cagalli might have which could trap the cool Athrun Zala into her embrace. Cagalli was average, unfeminine, not too wealthy and so not suitable standing beside Athrun—according to the jealous team. But they couldn't deny the smile Athrun always had every time he was with Cagalli, the smile he never show to other people, the true happy smile. When they were looking at Cagalli get into Athrun's Corvette and saw Athrun laughed at something Cagalli had said to him, they swooned.

After her friends saw her ring, Cagalli had warned Athrun that they might be the main article on the magazine Cagalli was working at. And Cagalli was right. The issue this month had her pictures with Athrun when he was picking her up. Cagalli had a copy of it and showed it to Athrun. They read the articles of them together. Cagalli had flipped out when her friends wrote more than she had told them; they were exaggerating things.

And after that, Athrun was being a nice target for the paparazzi. Athrun had thought they had picked his personality and didn't like to be snapped by camera or recorded by video cam. But after the first publication of their engagement, they were everywhere. Some people tried to make appointments to interview him, but he declined it all. But it didn't stop them to wait until he came out from the office and followed him through the parking lot until Athrun got to his car, and left them without any comment.

And so, Cagalli's life was changing drastically. Her friends would throw many questions to her when she came to the office; what she had been doing with Athrun this week, what Athrun had given her, where did they go last weekend, even their private moment. Cagalli couldn't go in public without paparazzi tailing her, and she always thought her friends were enough. She couldn't use public transportation because many people knew her now and some reporters were following her.

Athrun had asked her if she wanted him to buy her a car. He thought a Smart Car would do just fine for her, or an Audi. But Cagalli objected and just take Athrun's BMW with her, even though an SUV seemed too big for her. Again her friends question her about it.

Athrun didn't really object with the idea public knowing his relationship with Cagalli. He just hated the crazy people called reporters who followed his trail everywhere.

One night they happened to watch television and decided to find an infotainment show which was reporting about their relationship. They found one, many in fact but they watched only one. The reporters had interviewed some people to give their comment about them. Cagalli laughed when some girls told them that Athrun had broken their hearts. Other people said they didn't see this coming and were surprised. Some told Athrun to break up with Cagalli and go out with them, and one of them was a guy. Now Athrun laughed with her.

And one day, Athrun had asked Cagalli to come with him, to visit his parents' graves. Cagalli was surprised, but she understood and agreed to come.

Athrun had spoken to his parents and been telling them about Cagalli; how Cagalli was the perfect one for her, how she brought him out from the darkness and how she made him so happy. They prayed for them and asked for their blessing.

The sad thing was, Cagalli didn't know who would walk her trough the aisle.

But that didn't stop them for planning for the wedding. Kira and Lacus were supporting them; they helped Athrun to propose to Cagalli after all.

And then he had to leave her for his job again, with Kira of course. Cagalli had been calm when he told her he would be away for two days, but her wall was broken the day Athrun had had to leave, even though it was only for two days.

Athrun yawned, and curled under the comforter. Tomorrow he would be leaving this hotel and go back to Cagalli, go back to the wonderful life Cagalli had given her. He really hoped he could dream again, about Cagalli and their life together. He really wanted to see the girl—his daughter— again. But that was so unlikely.

Besides, he was used to the nightmares now, he thought.

But he forgot that fate loved to burst out the bubble of happiness.

* * *

**October, 27****th**** 2010**

_A blonde girl opened the trunk of an SUV, a BMW, and put something large, wrapped in gift paper, inside of it. _

No, no, NOT THIS!

_The girl's cell phone rang. She picked it and said, "What, Athrun?... I'm done here. I'll go home now… Okay, you don't have to tell me… Stop being paranoid… I know, I know. Oh, I'm doing something for your birthday; they couldn't finish it yesterday … Athrun!... I know, I'm sorry. You know I love you, now let me hang up so I can go back to you. Bye…"_

_Cagalli looked at the screen on her phone—October 29__th __2010—and muttered, "Overprotective idiot. What's wrong with him these days?" _

_Cagalli put her cell phone on her pocket and closed the trunk. She walked to the driver's side and opened the door. _

_She heard a woman screamed, "Nicol!"_

_Cagalli looked up, and saw a child holding a ball, in the middle of the street. _

_A truck was coming toward him._

"_No!" Cagalli shouted and ran toward the little boy. _

NO, CAGALLI!

_A long honking sound was heard. _

_Screams were chorused from the people on the sidewalk._

_There were smashing sound._

_Blood were spurted in many directions._

* * *

Athrun woke up and screamed out loud.

* * *

**Athrun is like a celebrity here, I know. I've read fanfic where a wealthy and handsome businessman often appears on the magazine. So yeah… In real life, I dont know; I don't really pay attention for that...**

**And I think you guys had predicted about this… Athrun's worst nightmare.**

**So review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: With the amount of reviews I got, I couldn't wait to post this chapter today. Thank you!**

**And I want to apologize to **_**Michu**_** I didn't reply in the last chapter. Gomen, ne.**

**Kira and Cagalli are not sibling in this story. And only 3 chapters left, including the epilogue.**

**And yes, I do celebrate, though it was still danjiki now.**

**Okay, this is chapter 22. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**October 28****th**** 2010**

Cagalli took a spoon of her boiling cream soup she was making. The taste was all right, she thought, and then she waited a while longer before she turned off the stove.

She scooped out and put it on a bowl. She took a cup and poured hot tea from the teapot, and then placed it all on a tray. Cagalli took it and walked to Athrun's door. She felt her cell vibrated on her jeans pocket.

Cagalli opened the door and saw Athrun sitting on his bed. His eyes were shadowed; he didn't sleep much last night after he came back yesterday. He would wake up after only a few hours, and then refused to sleep.

Kira had driven Athrun's car yesterday. Cagalli was surprised when she saw Athrun's messy face when he got home. He hugged her immediately and didn't let go for quite a long time. Kira brought Athrun's things and put them at the couch on the living room and said Athrun had had some kind of panic attack at the hotel before they leave. Athrun was all right, but he needed rest. After that, Kira went home; Athrun had let him to take his Corvette.

Athrun didn't say anything after that. He only hugged Cagalli and guided her to his room and lay there together. Sometimes, Athrun would mutter something Cagalli couldn't catch, but she thought it was about her leaving him. So she just hugged Athrun close and told her she would always be with him. Cagalli couldn't understand where Athrun got the idea.

"Athrun…" Cagalli called him. She was sitting beside him on his bed, the tray on her lap. She took a spoon of her cream soup and held it before Athrun's mouth. "You barely eat anything yesterday. Here…"

Athrun opened his mouth and swallowed robotically, no emotions showing on his face. His eyes were empty, like he was staring at somewhere far away.

"Why don't you tell me, share it with me?" Cagalli asked, she was sure it was about his dream. Nothing made him this depressed except those horrible nightmares.

Athrun only shook his head.

Cagalli sighed. Still stubborn, she thought. She opened her cell and saw Lacus message.

"_Do you want to come here and help me make Athrun's cake? We can celebrate here!"_

Cagalli had thought it would be great to throw him a party here. But with his state now, Cagalli wasn't sure Athrun would want a party. "Lacus asked me to come…"

"I told you to stay here until tomorrow," Athrun said, not looking at her.

Cagalli had argued about it since he told her to stay. But she wouldn't have it. "I had something else to do, Athrun." She tried.

"Cancel it."

"Athrun," Cagalli scowled. What was he up to?

"Don't you understand what I had said? I told you to stay!" Athrun shouted. His eyes now were showing some emotion, impatient and… fear.

"You can't just order me like that! I'm not your servant!" Cagalli stood up with both hands on her hips, staring in disbelief at Athrun. What was wrong with him?

"Just stay here for today and tomorrow and then you can go where ever you want!"

"Why! Give me the reason, Athrun! You're not usually like this!"

"Cagalli… Why can't you just… stay here, with me… just do what I said and stay here? I know I'm being a jerk now, but please, for two days… Stay here and don't question anything. I'll understand if you found it annoying or what, you can… walk out of my life if you want, just… please…" Athrun pleaded. He sounded really sad.

"Do you want to break up with me?" Cagalli asked, horrified. You can walk out of my life, did he wanted a few days together so he could dump her?

"No, God no! I don't want that. I just… don't make me say it again, Cagalli…" Athrun heaved.

Cagalli sighed in relief in her mind. "But why, Athrun?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. For now, please just _stay here_, Cagalli, for me."

"Tomorrow is your birthday; Lacus want me to help her make your cake…"

"Tell Lacus she doesn't have to."

"She is just being kind, Athrun."

"I know, and I understand. But not now, please not now."

"But you're being ridiculous."

"Cagalli, if you love me, you'll do as I say."

"Off course I love you, but you've never been demanding like this Athrun. Have you changed?"

"No. Just for now."

"You're absurd." Cagalli threw her hands up.

"Say what you want to say, you're not leaving this house."

"Let's see," Cagalli said, threw the tray on the nightstand and walked out of his room. Athrun was really being absurd. Why couldn't she just go to Lacus? There was no harm for doing it.

Cagalli slipped on her shoes and her coat, and felt Athrun's hands grabbed her waist.

"Let me go!" Cagalli tried to free herself from Athrun's grip, but he was just too strong.

"No!" Athrun insisted and gripped her hand tighter.

"I'm not going to obey you as long as you're being absurd!"

"I'm not being absurd; I just want you to stay! I'll tell you the reason tomorrow!"

"No, you shouldn't do this! And if you want me to stay say the reason now so I understand!"

"I just want you to myself. Is that not allowed? I'm your fiancée."

"No! You're not! My fiancée is not like this!" Cagalli pushed Athrun with all her strength. "I don't want to see you…" Cagalli opened the door and walked out.

And just like that, Cagalli had shattered Athrun's heart to pieces.

Did she mean she wanted to break up with him? To cancel the engagement?

If it was true, she wasn't his responsible, right? No matter what happened to her, that wasn't his problem anymore, right?

But Athrun didn't like it. He wanted to protect her, no matter whose responsibility she was now. The image of here, lying in the street with blood all over her body…, and Athrun couldn't safe her.

Athrun took the vase near him and threw it to the floor.

He didn't want Cagalli to die.

He couldn't prevent it to happen.

He could felt the panic rushing to his mind, just like when he woke up from the dream, and now flash of images from the dream came into his mind. His body was starting to get numb; his chest tightened and he started hyperventilating.

The surrounding was turning into black out.

* * *

Athrun opened his eyes and saw the light, and he closed it again.

"God, Athrun!" Cagalli exclaimed and hugged his neck, almost strangled him. Athrun was choked; he coughed to tell her. Cagalli loosened her hold and look at him square; tears were flowing on her cheeks. Athrun realized that he was lying on the couch. The shards of the vase he had knocked on were nowhere to be found. Cagalli must have cleaned them.

"You fainted! For 5 minutes, or maybe more! That was… You… what… is there something…"

"Why are you here?" Athrun asked her. Cagalli was taken aback by the question, but suddenly Athrun added, "I thought you left me."

Cagalli composed herself. Kira had told her not to give him panic attack again. She wiped her tears and told him what happened.

"I… I was out there… behind your door. I wanted to see Lacus, but I want to see you, the Athrun I know. I was there, thinking about walking back to you, but I was afraid. And then I heard the crashing sound… You are not very fond of yourself. When I decided to see you and try to reason with you… I saw you there, lying on the floor with the scattered vase scrapping your arm. You were bleeding…" Cagalli caressed Athrun's bandaged arm. Athrun could feel a stinging feeling from it.

"I moved you to the couch and bandaged your arm. I thought you were going to wake up soon, but you didn't. You're not supposed to faint more than a few seconds. I panicked; I called Kira and he told me that you're going to be all right and not to give you any other panic attack. He asked me to just make you relax after the horrible night you had on the hotel that made you… different… whatever! I'm so sorry…" Cagalli hugged him again, and now, Athrun was massaging her shoulder.

"I'm okay…" Athrun said to calm Cagalli, who was crying again now.

"I'll stay here; I'll stay with you today and tomorrow, just don't… do that again. I thought something was wrong with you. I don't want you to leave me, Athrun."

Athrun froze, but he managed to calm down. He didn't want to make Cagalli worry about him and herself either.

He just didn't have the courage to tell her she was going to die tomorrow.

* * *

**October, 29****th**** 2010  
**

_**Happy birthday**_

_**Happy birthday**_

_**Happy birthday, thank you**_

_**I'm glad that I met you**_

Athrun blew the single candle on the brownie Cagalli had made. Athrun had asked for brownies yesterday, though he didn't ask Cagalli to make it early in the morning. Cagalli just brushed it off and put the candle on the brownie and lit the fire on it, and sang a song for him. She didn't want to sing the old version of happy birthday, so she sang the song from B'z.

The brownies was small, but enough for four person. Cagalli gave it to Athrun to cut.

"You know, the first piece of birthday cake is supposed to be given to the birthday boy's dearest person," Cagalli said.

"You just want the brownie right away, don't you?" Athrun picked a small piece of the brownie.

"That's quite right. But I was hoping that I'm your dearest person."

"Off course you are," he offered it to Cagalli. She swallowed it happily.

"Mmm, it's so sweet," Cagalli said and took the fork from Athrun and did the same for him.

"Yes, sweet." Athrun said, smiling at Cagalli.

"Happy birthday, Athrun. I love you," Cagalli snuggled to his body.

"I love you," Athrun said without emotion. She took the fork back and picked on the brownie again, feeding them both.

Cagalli had given him the best gift he could have on his birthday night. They were caressing each other's bodies, and when the clock struck twelve, Cagalli made him hers, and they made love for the first time on Athrun's 26th year of life. Athrun could feel her loving him, and she was focusing only on pleasuring him. He didn't know how Cagalli managed to get up so early to make him brownie. If she had set an alarm, he didn't, couldn't hear it.

Cagalli was safe, for now.

But the death was bound to happen, Athrun thought, no matter how he tried to prevent it.

* * *

Athrun was looking at the street.

The exact street like he had seen on his dream. But the time was different. It was after noon, while it happened on his dream at morning. Maybe it wouldn't be happening; Athrun had thought when Cagalli asked him to accompany her to get his present. Athrun had said he had never got present from other people but Kira. He had insisted that Cagalli didn't have to give her anything. But Cagalli insisted that she really wanted to give him something she had prepared since last month.

He didn't know how he had agreed to accompany Cagalli here. Cagalli insisted that she wanted to get his birthday present today after the maker told her it couldn't be packaged. Though it was better than she going alone, still it wasn't safe. No safe any longer.

In his dream he had seen that Cagalli … died at about eight am. It was three in the afternoon. Athrun had been looking at the clock anxiously.

But if the situation was different, could it be that Cagalli wouldn't die now?

But Athrun knew it wouldn't be that easy.

If Cagalli was going to die today, what would he do? Close himself from the world and being the loner once again? Suffering the whole time until he died? Finding another girl? Go after her right away?

He bet he would prefer the last. The thought of her died was agonizing enough, more agonizing than the time she was away from him, thinking about his curse. What would he feel when it actually happen? How would it be like? How much pain he would feel? What would Lacus and Kira do? Lacus was her family, and Kira had been too. And he was her soon-to-be husband.

And, could he kill himself or should he wait until he saw the dream of his own death?

His breath quickened, his heart hurt, it felt difficult to breath. He leaned on the door of his car, clutching his heart.

"Athrun! Athrun!" He could hear someone calling his name from a far, and someone patting his cheek. He blinked a few times, and found Cagalli right before him.

"What happened? You looked like you were going to faint!" Cagalli asked, panicked. Maybe there _was_ something wrong with him.

"I'm okay…" Athrun answered, his voice was only a whisper. _Cagalli's all right_, he chanted in his mind.

"You sure? You seem like having panic attack quite often."

"I'm okay," Athrun repeated, and saw something beside him. "What's this?"

"Your birthday present!" Cagalli said. "Help me put it on the trunk!"

Athrun pulled the car key from his pocket and opened the trunk. He held out his hand and Cagalli give it to him. Athrun knew it was the picture to replace the one he had in his room. But he didn't know what painting it was.

Athrun adjusted the large picture so it fit on the trunk and wouldn't be broken. He closed the trunk and locked it. He turned to face Cagalli, but she wasn't there.

And then he heard the scream he never wanted to hear, the exact scream he had heard on his worst nightmare.

"Nicol!"

Athrun ran to the street where the child was, just like when he saw on his dream, but now Cagalli was there, hugging the children and looking at the truck coming toward them.

Athrun ran as quick as he could to them, he didn't have much time!

He just ran and pushed them roughly off the way, and then he could felt the heavy weight of the truck hit his body.

His body was paralyzed. He couldn't feel anything; he didn't know he was being thrown a few meters away from the place he had been before. He was disoriented.

And then Athrun was dragged by the force he received and landed on the ground, but his head collided with a fire plug.

Athrun didn't feel the pain, didn't hear the shocked and scared gasps from the people on the sidewalk, or Cagalli's bloody scream of his name. Just like a shutting down computer, he couldn't do anything, nor feel anything.

He slipped into unconsciousness immediately.

* * *

**That was how I had felt when I got hit by a motorcycle. **

**Maybe, just maybe you are wondering if Cagalli wasn't there in the morning, why neither Nicol? That was because when you change the past, you also change the future. Cagalli and Nicol were linked (because she was supposed to save him), and it was fate. The result is, Athrun got hit by the truck, not Cagalli. (Don't ask me for further explanation. I'm not that smart… or imaginative. That's all I have.) **

**And yes to **_**Joker Oak**_**, that was the first time Athrun saved someone from the death he had foreseen. And who know what does that mean?**

**Review…**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for your concern. I still have trauma, because the road where I got hit is the one I used almost every day. And people say that the place is 'haunted', and I'm not the only victim. (Do you believe that?) **

**I always brace myself every time I cross that road.**

**And I don't really know about hospital stuff, so I'm sorry if you find any mistakes here (and just deal with it please).**

**This is chapter 23. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**October, 29****th**** 2010**

His blood was spattered everywhere; on his hair, on his head, on his cheeks, on his jacket, on the pavement, on the fire plug where he had hit his head; you could tell it, even though the fire plug was red.

He was going to die. He was going to die…

Someone held her hands and pulled her away from Athrun. _No, don't take him away!_

"Miss, please calm down. The ambulance will come soon."

"NO! Don't take him away from me!" Cagalli screamed.

"My boyfriend is an EMT, he is checking on him now, and we are waiting for the ambulance. You need to calm down. You can't touch him; he is surely having a concussion. They will save him. They'll do their best. Everybody, give the man some space!" the girl shouting at the people surrounding them. "The hospital is near; the ambulance will… they are almost here," She said as the sound of sirens could be heard.

"Need a neck brace for him. He had a concussion and a broken leg, and arm too." The blonde man who was treating Athrun—the said EMT—shouted to the crew coming out of the ambulance.

"Miss, I think you should go in there too. Rey, I think she's his girlfriend."

"You have bruise on your head," Rey said. "Let her in." Rey guided her to get into the ambulance. Cagalli could see they were sticking needles into his wrist and give him IV liquid and transfusion.

Cagalli watched Athrun's face closely. His eyes were closed; the blood was being cleaned, and they were doing something to stop the bleeding. He had an oxygen mask on his face.

Someone grabbed her hand and put something there. Cagalli looked down. It was his car key.

She looked at the one beside her. She saw a girl with magenta short hair with comforting smile.

"My name's Luna. My boyfriend Rey saw the accident and we were rushing to you. He found this on his hand."

Rey moved to Cagalli, a box on his hand. He started treating Cagalli's cuts and bruise.

Cagalli wasn't aware of Rey's hand working on her, or Luna's caressing hand. She only remembered how the truck was driving so fast toward him and the boy, she couldn't think of anything because she was shocked and scared.

Cagalli remembered Athrun had helped her to put the picture on the trunk. He did it while she was looking at the boy who was chasing his ball to the street.

Cagalli remembered the picture she had ordered, to replace The Maze on Athrun's bedroom, for her birthday gift to him.

Cagalli remembered Athrun had so desperately begged her to stay in the house.

He had seen it all.

He had seen her death, when he was on the hotel, when Kira told her he had had a panic attack.

She was the one who should be there, the one who should be dead today.

"I was the one… who should be hurt…"

"I know… He was so brave to save you on the right time." Luna put her hand on Cagalli's shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"I should have died…"

"Sshh, don't say that." Luna rubbed her back. Cagalli was just staring at Athrun, not realizing that her tears were starting to fall.

"It's his birthday today… It was my fault… I should have listened to him…"

"No, it wasn't. Calm down, honey. He's going to be okay."

Cagalli kept chanting lowly, "It was my fault…"

* * *

"Cagalli!"

Cagalli stirred a bit, and then felt a pair of arms engulfed her.

"Oh, Cagalli!" She heard Lacus' voice on her ear.

Kira was talking to Rey, who had found Athrun's cell on his phone and found that Kira's number was used as his contact for emergency, and then called him. He introduced himself and his girlfriend Luna, and explained the accident to Kira.

"He was trying to safe her and a child. The truck hit him and caused some serious damage. His left leg and arm was broken, and he had a concussion. His head injury… I'm afraid it can cause something…" Rey said.

"What…?" Cagalli choked, suddenly snapped from her thought. "What would happen to him?" She stood up with Lacus still clinging on her.

"I'm not sure; we can only wait after the surgery ends."

"Why did you go?" Kira asked Cagalli, he was mad at her. He knew Athrun had seen Cagalli's death, that made him went into panic attack that night. He was so shocked after the dream and recovered after an hour, only one thing would make him like that. "He told you to stay, didn't he?" Athrun wouldn't let Cagalli go when Lacus had asked her to come.

"He did… I was too stubborn… to want to go…" Cagalli sobbed on Lacus shoulder.

"You should have been the one to die—!"

"Kira!" Lacus reprimanded him.

"But now, Athrun is the one who had to struggle at the operating room, fighting for his life. It should have been you there!"

"Calm down, man! Don't blame her," Rey said as he held Kira's hand that pointed to Cagalli in accusing gesture. Luna held his other arm. Cagalli was crying harder.

"It was my fault…" Cagalli's sound was muffled by Lacus dress.

"No, it wasn't. Athrun wouldn't want you to be hurt, Cagalli."

"I should have listened to him…"

"Cagalli, there is no use of blaming yourself for what you've done. This had happened. You can't go back and fix this. All you can do now is pray and be strong for him."

"He can't leave me, Lacus… He can't leave… I need him…"

"Athrun is strong, he will be all right. And you're strong too, Cagalli."

Cagalli continued to sob on Lacus shoulder while Lacus was looking at Kira. He must be hurting inside. His best friend was badly injured and they didn't know if he was going to make it or not. "Kira…"

"I'll go out and clear my head. Tell me if he is out of the surgery room." Kira took the key of Athrun's car Cagalli had loosened when she hugged Lacus.

* * *

"We have moved him to the ICU because he was in an induced coma. We did it to help his brain so it doesn't have to work so hard for the healing. But…" The doctor shifted his leg, "We afraid that… his head injury had pressured the skull. The pressure could influence the nerves in the brain."

"What would happen to him?" Kira asked.

"We will know when he wakes up. There was a bleed on the skull that can cause the brain damage. We found it, but we're not sure we were early enough. We did a craniotomy, and we hoped there is no brain damage. We'll have to wait for him to wake up."

"Can we see him?"

"Only two persons allowed at a time," The doctor said.

"Cagalli, you stay here," Lacus said, "Prepare yourself, I'll go with Kira and wait inside for you."

"No, I want to see him now!"

"I know. But you can't break down, okay? So, be prepared." Lacus said. She knew both Kira and Cagalli would be so upset to see Athrun's condition now. They need comfort from other people. Right now, she was the only calm person close and available to them. Lacus was sad, but it was different since Kira was Athrun's best friend and Cagalli was his fiancée. Athrun was only her friend, but she still felt sad and sorry for him that this had to happen to him.

"You hear her, Cagalli. Try to compose yourself. Athrun needs you. You need to be strong." Luna was whispering to Cagalli. She exhaled, and thought about her words over, and then tried to smile, "Thanks, Luna. You're so kind to me, even though you barely know me," she said.

"I saw… the accident. I knew it was horrible. And Rey had seen so many, some were worse than this. I just… I would want support for myself if something happen to Rey," Luna said in understanding.

"Don't blame yourself. Accident could happen to anyone, anytime. You're not to blame," Rey, the calm person who didn't talk much, told Cagalli.

"But I could have prevented it…" Cagalli was sobbing again.

"It had happened. Nothing you can do to prevent it now. All you can do is fixing this all. Help him to get better. There is no use of blaming and mentioning 'I should have'. You can't turn back time."

Cagalli knew it was right, but the guilt just couldn't go away from her chest. Her mind kept saying; 'I should have stayed at home', 'I should have listened to him', 'I should have been the one at the surgery', 'I should have been the one who is dying'.

"Cagalli…"

Cagalli looked up, and saw Kira in front of her. He looked exhausted. Lacus was just like him; her composed feature was flawing, tears stained her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for earlier…" His eyes were full of sadness and guilt.

"That was all true." Cagalli bowed her head.

"I know that Athrun would prefer this. He wouldn't want anything bad happen to you, and willing to take over it all. Now, Athrun needs you." Cagalli trembled. "Collect yourself and go inside…"

"How is he?"

"You need to see him yourself."

"Cagalli?" Lacus came to her and held out her hand. "Come on." Cagalli got up, worried. What would she see there? She walked, but didn't really paying attention as Lacus led her by the hand. Her other hand didn't stop stroking her shoulder, as if to help calming her, whatever she would see inside.

And there he was, lying on the hospital bed in the dull-looking room of intensive care unit. Surrounded by machines and cables.

An IV was hanging beside him, and a blood bag. There was a slight bulge on his left leg, the cast. His head was bandaged; his face had many cuts and a band aid. And his left arm was being casted too. His left side was hit by the truck, so the impact was more on there.

He was still using an oxygen mask to help him breathing. Cagalli could see a trace of bandage on his chest too, disappeared into the blanket covering his body; apparently he was having broken ribs. Did she hear the doctor mentioned that? An electrocardiograph was attached to his body, the monitor was beeping like the beating of his heart, and it sounded weak. Other cables were attached to him; life-support, Cagalli thought. Was he that weak he had to be supported by those machines?

Cagalli ran to his bed and got a closer look of him. He was pale, almost like a corpse. If the electrocardiograph wasn't beeping, and a faint movement of his chest, she was sure she would have thought him dead.

Running her hand on his cold face, Cagalli was weeping silently, only her tears were flowing; she didn't make any sound. She wanted to put her forehead on his, but afraid it would make the wound worse.

"Athrun…" Cagalli called, her voice broke.

Lacus wrapped her arms around Cagalli again. "He'll be okay. I'm sure he will…" Cagalli could hear the tears on her voice.

Cagalli kept rubbing her hand on his face, never gazing at anything else beside his face. He would recover, he would soon join her again in his house—their house as Athrun called it now—they would be talking about their selves again, they would be together again.

She ran her hand through his midnight blue hair; it looked lifeless, just like the rest of him.

"Your time is up," the doctor came in and informed them.

Cagalli's head snapped. It was too soon.

"He needs rest. I know you all care for him, but we can't allow you in here unless it is visiting time, 08.00 am."

Lacus was tugging Cagalli's hand. But instead, Cagalli bent down and whispered to Athrun's ear, "I'll be here. I'll always be here. You won't be alone. And you have to get better… For me… please… I love you, Athrun. You can't leave me… so get better soon…"

His father words were so true.

_When the one you love the most is taken away from you you'll realize the truth, and that would be painful_

How she wanted him to know how much she loved him, like all the words of love she had said to him were not enough, far from enough. How she needed him now to support her weak body and soul, like she would die right away if he didn't wake up soon.

How she wished she wasn't so stubborn and caused all this in the end.

Cagalli let Lacus dragged her away from the Intensive Care Unit room, still looking at the lifeless-looked Athrun.

Cagalli broke down as she was back at the waiting room, surrounded by the others.

* * *

**God, that was hard to write…**

**And once again we see Kira… well, angry at Cagalli…**

**So, what do you think?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I was thinking on posting it later. I don't want to end this story soon.**

**But… yeah…**

**Chapter 24, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**October, 30****th**** 2010**

Cagalli had told the doctor that Athrun had no blood-related family, only his friends and fiancée, who was the trio, and they considered themselves as his family. She asked him to let her stay at the hospital. The doctor said only family allowed, but since Athrun had no one, and Cagalli was the closest, so he let her.

She had warned the doctor too, that there might be some reporters come to the hospital. She allowed the doctor to make some statements, but asked him if the security would be so kind to not interrupt her or Athrun if they break through. The doctor agreed, since that would cause some noise and it was bad for the patients.

So, since the reporters couldn't approach the hospital as they liked and the doctor wouldn't give them much detail, they ran to the other sources, Kira and Lacus. The two had tried to escape or avoid them, but they only succeed sometimes. Lacus had brought some clothes and other things for Cagalli's camping. Kira had informed the company about Athrun's condition and took the lead for a while.

Cagalli had asked Kira to bring the Athrun's BMW back and put the picture at his room, but not to put it on the wall because Cagalli wanted to do it with Athrun. He had to see it first.

She couldn't do much. On the visiting hour, Cagalli would sat beside Athrun and tell him many happy things. She just wanted to talk to him, even though he wasn't responding.

When the visiting hour was over, Kira would offer to buy them foods. Kira had told them that a few reporters were waiting at the canteen and wait for one of them, or all of them. Cagalli and Lacus thanked him for being the volunteer.

* * *

**October, 31th 2010**

"Happy Halloween," Cagalli whispered to Athrun. "My magazine redaction always throws a Halloween party every year. I told them I couldn't come. They had been messaging me, asking about your condition. I doubt that they just concern. They take the advantage of me being your fiancée to get the updates of your condition for their articles. But who am I to judge them? So I told them a bit, but not into much details." Cagalli sighed, "I really don't want to share about this with them. You understand right?

"And thank you, for fighting… Doctor said you're doing well. Your vitals are stable. Your cuts are healing. The doctor didn't think there was any brain damage, but he isn't so sure…"Cagalli said as she ran her hands through Athrun's locks.

"I always like your hair. It's soft; I like combing your hair when you're asleep and I wake earlier than you, before I go to make breakfast. It looks like sapphire… I think it's my favorite gemstone now; or maybe emerald…"

Without thinking, Cagalli chanted a song she remembered as she thought about sapphire.

_**A sapphire that fell in the white hand of a lover was touched by comfort**_

_**The pure drop, which was born in the night, change into light**_

_**By your hand, even sadness will change to blue jewel**_

_**The sweet breath, the old grief**_

_**If you drank all of that for me, I'll stay by your side**_

Athrun was there beside her, yet she couldn't talk to him like they used to.

Near, yet unreachable.

"I miss you, Athrun…" Cagalli said as her tears falling.

* * *

**November, 2****nd**** 2010**

"Why are you here?"

"Marrue and Mwu are inside. They came a while ago. They heard about the accident. The children wrote letters for him and made paper flowers."

"That was generous of them," Kira sat beside Cagalli, who was doing her work. He smiled, looking at the pictures. "You are still doing your work. I was anxious to get here and couldn't focus."

"Athrun wouldn't like it if I abandoned my works just to take care of him," Cagalli muttered. "Lacus is doing her shift, right?"

"Yeah. She was considering taking a few days off. But I assured her Athrun has you taking care of him." Kira put a Styrofoam box and a plastic glass of ice tea. "I went to Lacus to eat and got you some from there."

"Thank you." Cagalli put aside her pictures and opened her lunch. "It tastes different from the foods at the hospital canteen," Cagalli whispered to Kira. He laughed.

"So, how is he?" Kira asked, somehow afraid that there might be bad news the doctor didn't tell to him earlier.

"He won't be in medically-induced-coma anymore tomorrow, and we have to wait for him to be ready to wake up on his own." Cagalli paused and put the plastic spoon. "The doctor is worried some damage might happen to some of his nerves."

"He'll be all right," Kira assured her, but he himself wasn't so sure.

"I'm afraid," Cagalli admitted, even though it should be obvious.

"Off course you are. But at least he is alive. That's all that matters."

"You're right, though."

"You know, it was the first time he safe the one he had seen in his dream."

"Come to think of it, Athrun had said he never saved them… am I the first?"

"That's what he told me. Yes, you're the first. It's a good thing he could save you. He won't forgive himself if you… You know," Kira mused.

"But I couldn't forgive myself if anything is going to happen to him…" tears began to flow again on her eyes. She would be the one to blame.

"But no one died. That's good, right? And I heard that the child is all right."

"He visited Athrun yesterday. Her mom thanked me and him endlessly," Cagalli smiled sadly as she remembered. "The child, Nicol, blame himself for what had happened to Athrun. He said if he had been paying attention the ball wouldn't slip from his hand, and he wouldn't have to chase the ball. And Athrun would be all right…"

"Are you blaming him, then?"

"Off course not. I blame myself. If I hadn't insisted to…"

"Then Nicol would have been the one lying in there," Kira gestured to the ICU where Athrun was.

"I should be the one in there," she whispered in despair, hung her head.

Kira sighed. "Cagalli, if you're hurt in that accident Athrun would be sad, and so are we," he said, reffering to him and Lacus. "If Nicol is hurt, you'll feel sad and guilty, and so would his mother. And now that Athrun is hurt, we are all sad. It would be the same, no matter who is hurt, people would still be sad." He reached her head and stroking her hair, "So stop blaming yourself."

"But you had been…"

"And I had stopped. I was shocked; I didn't want anything to happen to him too. He is my best friend for ten years," Kira paused. "I had been the one who take care of him since he was being left alone. Sometimes I thought of him as my own brother. I tend to forget that you're here for him. I know you're important to him."

"He will always need you, even if I'm here."

"And I think you need me too, sis."

Cagalli smiled. "Thank you." She leaned on Kira's shoulder. "I've always wanted a big brother, who always protect me and tell me that everything is going to be all right."

Kira smiled, and assured her once again, "Athrun would be all right, Cagalli."

* * *

**November, 3****rd**** 2010**

"His eyes fluttered again!"

"Are you sure he isn't going to wake up now? He had been fluttering his lids a lot," Kira asked.

"He might wake up now, or not. But I think he would be in too much pain if he wakes up now. He will need the painkillers," the doctor answered while checking his vitals.

"Athrun…? Can you hear me?" Cagalli asked him, holding his right hand on hers. Kira and the doctor were standing beside her. And then as his mouth moved—the mask had been removed, Cagalli gasped. "Athrun!" She called him again.

Athrun moved his head to the right side—wrong move, and hissed in pain. Cagalli moved her hand and forced his head to face straight. "Your head had been hit pretty hard, careful, don't make the stitch…" Cagalli trailed off as she saw the gauze was red. He opened his eyes, and Cagalli sighed loudly as she saw the emerald orbs. It were closed again as Athrun winced in pain.

"He was still in too much pain, indeed. I'll give him some pain killers." The doctor said as he went to the drawers and took a syringe and a small bottle.

"It… hurts…" Athrun said strangled as he winced again. "My chest… and head…" Athrun shut his eyes tightly. He groaned.

"It's going to be all right," Cagalli said as the doctor injected the syringe to the IV. "The doctor is putting some pain killers. You'll be all right." Cagalli rubbed Athrun's head.

Athrun tried to open his eyes, ignoring the pain which was still there. When would the pain killers kick in?

"Cagalli?"

"Hey, Athrun…" Cagalli smiled to him.

Athrun blinked. He could feel Cagalli's hand on his head. Her scent was there, she was near him. "Why is the light of?" he asked; he wanted to see her.

Now, Cagalli blinked. Her hand stopped moving. "W-what do you mean?"

"Turn the lights on… I want to see your face…"

Cagalli froze. Kira looked at his best friend, horrified. He noticed his eyes were unfocussed.

"The light is on, Athrun," Kira answered him.

"It's pitch black…" Athrun said.

"It seems like his optic nerve has been damaged," the doctor informed them after hearing Athrun's words.

"What… No…! No it can't be…!" Cagalli cried. "Athrun…!" Cagalli patted Athrun's face, but the pain killers had done its job. He fluttered his eyes a few times before he fell asleep.

"He couldn't see! Is he blind?" Cagalli asked the doctor.

"It seems so. But we have to wait to run some test on him to know if the blindness is permanent or not."

"If it's permanent… does that mean that it's… incurable…?"

"Most likely. My thought is, his optic nerves were cut because the pressure caused by the hit on his head. The skull was pressured, and it cut the blood circulation," The doctor said, "I'm sorry…"

The doctor took Athrun's chart and wrote something there. Kira didn't move, still processing what the doctor had said. Cagalli slumped on her seat, staring at Athrun's face intently.

Athrun would be blind, and it was all because of her.

She could feel Kira behind her, rubbing her back, but he didn't say anything. He knew it wasn't all right.

She started blaming herself, again.

* * *

**November, 4****th**** 2010**

Cagalli didn't leave Athrun since he had wake up. She wanted to be there when Athrun wake again, to make sure about his sight. The doctor said if the blindness wasn't permanent, he might see blur next time he wake up.

He was still in the intensive care unit, though the doctor said he might be moved to common patient room tomorrow.

Cagalli still didn't stop blaming herself; she was the one who made Athrun suffer like this, the one who took his sight. Cagalli felt like crying again.

She was afraid that Athrun would hate her for this. He wouldn't want her again. And she would have to contain all the guilty all her life, without him.

All the time she had spent with Athrun was so precious and priceless. She was glad she had those quality times with him. But she had become used to it. She was used to be with Athrun almost every day, and wanted to make it every day. Cagalli couldn't bear it if she had to leave that routine.

But she wouldn't like it when Athrun would hate her for what she had brought him into, a life in the darkness. Imagining Athrun hated her, disgusted with her and him telling her to go away from his life; that was true agony for her.

She loved her friends she had. But Athrun was the only one Cagalli had said 'I love you' to, beside her family. He wasn't her first crush, but definitely her first love. And if things with him would end badly like she had been thinking…

Cagalli cried, collected herself, thinking again and cried again.

Thinking about Athrun leaving her made her think she better died than make him suffered like this. His sight alone was too much of a price. Her life wasn't worth it.

Cagalli felt movement from Athrun's right hand she was holding. He was going to wake up soon.

Cagalli pressed the call button to inform his doctor. Athrun was moving his head a bit; Cagalli had to hold it to make it stay still. When Athrun finally opened his eyes, his head was still, and the doctor entered.

Athrun was staring straight to the ceiling. He stared at the turned on lamp without blinking.

Cagalli's heart beat faster. She held Athrun's hand on her, and called his name, "Athrun…?"

He stayed still.

Cagalli couldn't help but asked, "Athrun? Are you all right? What do you see?" _Please say you see blur image, or me, or anything. Just say you see something!_

Athrun blinked twice. And then he lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes, and blinked again.

His eyes were staring straight, unfocused on the people on the room.

Cagalli saw him flinched, and rubbed his forehead which was covered in gauze. His eyes were still the same green eyes, but Cagalli could tell the difference of them and the ones that could see.

He was blind, and it was permanent.

Cagalli slumped to the chair she had been sitting for days waiting for Athrun to wake up.

"Careful there. It's still bleeding." The doctor said. He took out a light pen and examined Athrun's eyes. His pupils were still, unresponsive to the light stimulation.

Cagalli heard the similar thing the doctor had said to her, how his head injury had pressured the skull and the pressure had cut the blood circulation to his nerves, making the optical nerve damage. His nerves were cut and couldn't regenerate, and thus making him blind. And it was incurable.

The doctor checked something on Athrun's chart and added more to it. After muttered an 'I'm sorry' to Cagalli, who was too shaken to reply, he left the room to give her some time to grasp the fact.

Cagalli sat on the chair she had been sitting. She rested her forehead on Athrun's right hand and wept again.

"I'm sorry… Really…," Cagalli said, only half realizing it, because she had been saying those things these last few hours. "It was my fault…"

"It's all right" Athrun said. "Are you?"

"I am. But you're not…," Cagalli cried harder.

"I think it's better than die," Athrun said. It was the first time he had fought the destiny and won.

"I took your sight forever."

"It's better than losing you." Even though he lost his sight, but Cagalli was here. That was all that matters. He would have given his legs or arms too, if that meant Cagalli would be all right. He could be paralyzed permanently; Cagalli could go and find her happiness with another man; as long as she was all right and happy. He could, would willingly, accept his fate, whatever it was.

"It's this or the other, Cagalli. And I really don't like the other, so this is the best. Now please." Athrun said as Cagalli didn't stop crying.

Cagalli managed to stop her tears and lifted her head to look at Athrun's eyes. It was still the gorgeous emerald eyes that made her heart quivered, the gorgeous emerald eyes that always staring at her golden ones with such immense of love, the gorgeous emerald eyes that she had been longing to see since the accident. They were still the same.

But now, they wouldn't be able to stare back at her eyes again, and tears were flowing again, irrepressible.

Athrun lifted his hand, fumbling it in the air a few times before he found Cagalli's face and cupped it. He wiped her tears with his thumb. His head rolled to the side, careful with his wound; his eyes were staring at his hand on her face, trying to look at her on the face though he couldn't locate it precisely.

"I'm all right, really." He stroked her face a few times, smiling at her. "Smile for me, Cagalli. And don't cheat just because I can't see your smile now." Athrun said, and Cagalli chuckled a bit, in spite of her sobs. And Athrun was sad, because he understood fully that from now on he wouldn't be able to see Cagalli's smile again. But he too, fully understood that he should be thankful he was still alive now.

"I can't see you…" Athrun said. And this truth pierced both hearts deeply. Cagalli put her hand on top of Athrun's which was on her face.

"So… will you kiss me? Because I don't think I could find you now… And I really need to feel you."

Cagalli bent down and kissed his lips lovingly, the closest contact they had got since his birthday. Athrun closed his eyes, though without that all he could see now was black. But the movement helped him feel her better.

"I love you Athrun…" Cagalli pressed her cheek against Athrun's, "Always… I'll always be here."

"I love you, Cagalli. I'm glad I met you, and that I have you by my side."

* * *

**I didn't intend to make Kira and Cagalli's relationship like that, but that just flowed from my head.**

**And, that's all folks! That's the end of the story! *sniff***

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay. I said that I would write an epilogue, didn't I? And do you guys know how cruel you really are? You asked me about the ending desperately and make me update fast with the amount of reviews…**

**This is my ending for the story. I don't know if you'll like this. Maybe you'll think it as lame or what… But here is the epilogue. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Epilogue **

**January 1****st**** 2016**

"Look at those fireworks, mommy!" the little girl pointed her finger to the fireworks and then turned her head to her mother.

"They're all beautiful, sweetie," Cagalli nuzzled her nose to her daughter's blond locks. She held her higher and tightened her grip on the little girl's torso. Her husband's hand was circling her waist.

"Ooh. That one is purple!"

"Is there any green?"

"That one is green, Daddy!" Caren grinned, but then frowned. "But you can't see that…" she said as she turned to face her father.

"Would you describe it for me, my dear?"

"It looked like… like the flower on our backyard I used to blow… uhh…" She put her forefinger on her chin, her brows furrowed. Cagalli always thought it was cute.

"Dandelion, right?" Cagalli answered for her.

"Yes! It looked like that! Can you imagine it, Daddy?"

"Yes. Thank you, beautiful."

"Daddy, you can't see me. You don't know if I'm beautiful."

"Oh, I know, baby girl. I know it by heart," Athrun leaned down to kiss his daughter on the cheek, which made her giggled. Athrun took her on his arms from Cagalli and put her on his shoulder; she loved it every time he does that.

"Where is Auntie Lacus? She and Uncle Kira and Alex miss the fireworks."

"I think they got carried away by the people, honey. Maybe they are watching from different place," Cagalli said.

"But it's nicer if we can watch it together…"

"Athrun, Cagalli!"

The two blonde girls turned their head, Athrun didn't. The girls saw Kira, Lacus and Alex on Kira's shoulders. They approached the others.

"Happy new year, Caren!" Alex said to Caren.

"Happy new year, Alex! Hey, I'm taller than you!" Caren said as she straightened her body to make her taller.

"No, my daddy is taller than yours so I'm taller!" the boy said back, stretching his body also.

The parents was smiling and giggling as they watched their kids bantering over their heights.

Lacus smiled at Athrun and Cagalli, "Happy new year, and happy anniversary, Athrun, Cagalli."

"Thank you!" They both said. Cagalli turned to her husband and whispered, "Happy anniversary, Athrun." She tip toed and kissed him on the lips.

"Happy anniversary, my dear." Athrun said.

"Auntie, that's gross," Alex said, wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Mommy and Daddy do it a lot too," he continued.

"Why did you see us, then? Weren't you two watching the fireworks?" Athrun said.

"That one is a star!" Caren pointed to the sky where the fireworks boomed.

And then the kids' attentions were back at the fireworks.

After about a hundred more fireworks, the New Year party ended and people started to go back home, and start things on the New Year. The group went together by Kira's car.

After the accident, Athrun had almost easily accepted his fate. He was alive; Cagalli was alive; that's all that matters to him. But sometimes, he wasn't so uncomplaining with his blindness. He had argued that he couldn't protect Cagalli as he should do, his movement was limited, and he couldn't do many things he always does before. He had given his position in the company to Kira. But Kira told Athrun that Athrun was going to help him from behind, as his shadow. And he would give it back to Athrun as he got an heir to continue the company. The company was Athrun's, Kira had said.

Athrun had learned how to live a life in the darkness. And it helped him. After the accident he couldn't do things right. He needed help almost in anything. But now, he could eat, bath, walk by himself. Cagalli complained sometimes, though she knew Athrun had always been like this, he hated to ask for any help to anyone, but she was worried, and she needed time to make herself sure that Athrun would be all right when she wasn't around, although she rarely left him.

Once, Athrun had been distant it made Cagalli worried. She confronted him one night, asking him what the problem is. Athrun confessed to her he was afraid Cagalli would leave him. Cagalli assured him that she wasn't going anywhere, again. She reminded him the night he proposed to her, and asked him when the good date for their marriage is. After that, Athrun made love to her for the first time after the accident, even though they had been sleeping in the same bed—Athrun's bed—since Athrun was out from the hospital. And then they decided that January first would be the best date for their wedding because it was easy to remember. Lacus had been frantic because they only gave her less than a month. Athrun didn't need a big party for their wedding, and so did Cagalli. So they held the wedding on the backyard where Athrun had used to propose. Only Kira, Lacus, the orphanage kids and the orphanage owners were present, and off course the priest.

But it was wonderful, surrounded by the people you love on your best day ever.

Athrun had wanted to take Cagalli out of country for their honeymoon. But Cagalli objected because of Athrun's condition, thought she said she would love to go somewhere when Athrun is better at handling his blindness. So they spent a week of their honeymoon only out of town, all arranged by Kira as his and Lacus' gift for their marriage.

And Cagalli had removed The Maze from Athrun's wall. She replaced it with The Beguiling of Merlin. She added La Ghirlandata and Degas' Dance Lesson for his living room. Kira helped her put them, while Lacus was giving the details of the painting to Athrun. Cagalli was sad Athrun couldn't see them, and that one of them was the cause of his blindness. But Athrun assured her he was all right. The part he liked, beside Cagalli living, was that the nightmare had stopped. He didn't know if it was because he was now blind or something else, but at least it stopped. And Athrun hoped it really stop, by means their children wouldn't get it later.

And that night, miracle happened.

Athrun had his own dream again. And when he woke up, he was stunned.

Cagalli had been nearly panicking, thinking that the nightmare was coming again. Athrun told her it wasn't that. She pushed him to tell her.

And then Athrun frowned, and said, "You were crying when you put the pictures."

It was true, Cagalli had been crying when she put The Beguiling of Merlin on his room, because she was remembering the accident, because it was the cause of his blindness. Cagalli was glad she could hide it from him. But then, who told him she was crying? And why he told her now?

Athrun told her what he saw on his dream, the replay of the day earlier.

Cagalli asked him what she wore on the day, Athrun smiled. "Sleeveless green and white top and worn jeans."

Cagalli didn't know what she should say, and she just hugged Athrun, wondering about his dream.

And then she took Athrun to the orphanage. The children were all gather around him, asking him about the accident and how he was doing now that he was blind. And then they showed Athrun the picture they had drawn for him. Athrun looked at them closely, planning on testing his dream. The children just thought Athrun was appreciating their effort, even though he couldn't see.

The next morning, Cagalli woke earlier, prepared their bed room breakfast. When she got back, Athrun was already awake. He was frowning.

"I thought you had left me," He said to her.

"I just made breakfast," Cagalli said as she sat beside him on the bed. "Besides, I promised I won't leave you, ever." She fed Athrun and herself again.

"I like Tina's picture. She had drawn you with me, and she wrote that you should take care of me," Athrun said as Cagalli swallowed her waffle.

"A journey into the light," Cagalli said, smiling at him. And Athrun smiled with her.

Athrun got the dream every night, the show of the day he had missed. And he was grateful. He could see how beautiful Cagalli was on their wedding day, how happy she was when she found out she was pregnant—they didn't believe their child would carry the curse anymore, since Athrun had stopped getting it, and how cute his daughter was when she was born.

And he was glad he didn't miss his daughter's development. When Caren stand, walk, and talk for the first time, her birthdays and her other cuteness.

After the addition of a daughter, Cagalli didn't work as hard as she had before. Sai ahd hired another illustrator after he fired Fllay and broke up with her. This one was responsible and full of fresh ideas. Cagalli didn't mind for not getting the promotion. Caren was far more important for her, and so was her husband, who needed full attention from her. Athrun didn't like it, but Cagalli always watched for him, and be there every time he needed her.

Athrun had thought this was a gift for him, a beautiful gift, after all those years of depression, full of nightmare and deaths.

He knew nothing was free. Everything had its consequences. He had fought the fate by saving Cagalli, and now his blindness was the cost he had to pay. But he had accepted it now, as long as Cagalli and Caren were happy, and he didn't have to see any nightmare again.

And sometimes, fate wasn't as cruel as it usually been.

* * *

"Athrun…"

"Yes?"

"…."

After Kira dropped them, Cagalli picked Caren, took her upstair and tucked her in her bed. She and Alex were already asleep as they got inside the car.

Athrun and Cagalli kissed their daughter and went to their room holding each other's hand. Athrun didn't need to be guided in their house anymore. He knew where to go, even without his cane, which he rarely used.

They snuggled in bed, remembering their wedding day and other things like Caren who was going to start her school days soon. She had been so excited, she checked her school bag every morning, as if there might be a few things she would forget to bring.

Cagalli had decided to tell Athrun the news today since she found out. This was her anniversary gift for him.

Athrun turned himself and lay on his side, facing Cagalli, despite his blindness. He felt Cagalli pulled his left hand and put it on her stomach.

Athrun was taken aback. He stroked Cagalli's stomach there.

"When did you found out?"

"A few days ago," Cagalli smiled at him, hoping he would see it later on his dream.

"And you keep it from me?" Athrun grimaced, but Cagalli knew he was making it.

"It's a surprise, and a gift for our anniversary. Don't you like it?" she asked.

Athrun smiled. What a wonderful gift for a celebration. "It's a boy, and I will be right again this time," he said. In his mind, the dream was crystal clear. And he remembered every word he said. His new baby was a boy.

"We'll see," Cagalli said, earning a smile from Athrun. He had told her his dream, but she still doubt him.

Athrun hugged his wife close to him; his dream had been come true, though he was wondering if he would have to make a swing for Caren. His thought was flying, remembering that dream again.

"When is the time?"

"This July."

"Caren would love her brother."

"Yeah. She asked me a few days ago she was jealous of her friend who has a little sister."

"I know I'm right," Athrun said. Though it was just what he wanted after having a baby girl.

"Oh, I was speaking with Caren a few days ago, about our past. I told her about my father, and the swing I had. She wants a swing on the backyard. Do you think we can ask Kira for a help?"

Athrun was silent.

"Athrun…?" Was he asleep already?

Everything was different now, but some things just didn't change. Athrun knew the dream wouldn't be exactly the same, like he wouldn't be the one who make the swing, and he was a bit sad about it.

But then again, we couldn't always have everything we want in this life.

But he was grateful with the things he had now, because he believed that that would be the best for him. And he couldn't ask for more.

"We'll ask him, and I know Caren would be happy with it," Athrun said. "And do you remember this was on my dream too, right?"

"Really I don't remember," Cagalli thought about it.

"And we'll have a baby boy."

"Okay I believe you," Cagalli said and kissed him. "Good night, Athrun. Love you. And the fireworks were beautiful." She knew he would see that in his dream.

And so did Athrun. He smiled, "Love you, Cagalli. Sweet dream…"

* * *

**For you who didn't realize it, when Athrun saved Cagalli, that's when the curse was broken.**

**If you read 'WAKE Series', and you already read 'FADE', you'll know about **_**the journey into the light.**_** And that book is the main inspiration of this story.**

**And there is sooo much I didn't tell you about this story. The prologue and epilogue weren't like this at all. The real one is still in my head, including why Athrun's family were having the curse. But I think it's lame so I didn't write it. Actually I had thought that this story is not as good as other stories here. I post it because my friend encouraged me to. **

**I have a chapter, an outtake for this story. I might post it, but only if you want… I you don't, then I'll have it for myself.**

**And I hadn't expected that much reviews. Wow! Thanks to you guys:**

**Kerbing, Meyrin-x-ZAFTgirl, Byron Lancaster, rizacaga, therealcaramel, GS4ever, HNNKN777, kaede11x, Cagalli Haruka Zala, Vie, heart, Hegodart, cagallirockss, purplebaby, ofiai17, bubbles, Dhevz, nina, FIRE LADY OREN, Dazzling-Sachiko, jaja59, cagallifangurl, JJ, kirara, star01, amie, sweet miracle 'michu 17, Jodeist, AsuCagx, Joker Oak, xmindboglerx, Guess-who, Latias 24, AsuCaga4ever, littlemsstrawberry, and yulla-z **

**Long list… You're the ones who made me keep updating this story and finished it, because you like my story. And to you who added my story to your favorites and put it on alert.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**See you in my other story (if I have one)**

**Shinku**


	27. Outtake

**A/N: Okay…. Gueas I just can't stop writing…**

**Just an outtake when Cagalli confront Athrun for his behavior in the epilogue. When I read through it, I thought I might just write something…**

**Oh, and the reason I updated fast, the story had been finished since July, I just needed some time to edit.**

**And now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny **

* * *

**Outtake: Worries and Plan**

Cagalli sighed as the dishwasher started its job. She stood up and cleaned the table where she had eaten her dinner with Athrun, who had gone to bed right after dinner.

While wiping the table, Cagalli thought about how distant Athrun had been these past few days. And he had been crabbier than always. She had thought it was because his blindness. Just before, when they were having dinner, Athrun had thrown his fork because he couldn't cut the meat, while Cagalli had been insisting on helping him. Good thing he had thrown his fork; it could have been worse, like throwing the knife, or breaking the plate. She knew Athrun was angry because he didn't want to rely on her too much. She knew he felt weak because of it, and he didn't like showing it, especially to her.

After putting the plates to its place, Cagalli went upstairs to their room. She thought idly when Athrun would touch her again. Well, not just touch, but touch her in more… intimate ways. It had been a long time, since they enjoyed their moment together, his birthday, sigh…

She opened the door and saw Athrun lying on his back, eyes set on the ceiling. He looked emotionless to her.

Cagalli went to the bathroom with her sleeping clothes. She brushed her teeth and changed, and went back to Athrun, who was still in his earlier position. Cagalli won dered what he was thinking. She climbed the bed and lay down next to him, staring at the ceiling just like him, thinking what she would say to him. Did she really have to confront him about this? About learning how to life in blindness more, sure thing. But her own need?

Selfish, Cagalli thought. Let him decide if he was ready or not. Athrun really needed support right now. So, he was always the first.

_Okay, ask him…_

"Athrun…?"

No answer.

"Athrun?" Cagalli called again, turning her body to face him. He was still. "Please say something…"

"What?"

Cagalli sighed. "About… earlier when—"

"I'm sorry," Athrun answered immediately, clearly feeling guilty.

"No, it was all right. But please, Athrun. Don't deny any help. You can't cut the meat, let me cut it for you; you stumble on stone or stairs, let me guide you. You know I'm here for you. Don't be embarrassed to ask for help."

"But I feel weak…"

"Athrun…" Cagalli scooted closer to him and hugged him, and he felt Athrun's hand on her back, rubbing it softly. "Have you ever heard that blind people is more observant than those who is able to see?"

"That doesn't seem to apply to me." His voice was emotionless again, like he didn't care at all.

"You're still not used to it." Cagalli tried to assure him. "But you will eventually. Now, I think you have to learn more about… living in the darkness…" Athrun had agreed to it unwillingly and always ditched it every time he could. He knew there was no other way, but still… He wasn't used to being trapped in black world.

"I will…" Athrun answered after he thought about it.

"Is there something else bothering you?" Cagalli asked again, propped herself on her elbow and looked at him in the eyes, even though he couldn't stare back at her. Her other hand was caressing her face. His unseeing eyes reflected that he was thinking about something.

"Tell me, Athrun."

After a moment, Athrun finally closed his eyes and said, "When will you get tired of me?"

Cagalli blinked.

She blinked again twice.

And then she got angry. "What do you mean! Are you…!" She paused, and then continued in a whisper, "Are you getting bored with—"

"No! It's not that!" Athrun held her closer to him, assuring her that that wasn't the problem. "It's me… I know it's not something pleasing to take care of me, a blind man. You'll leave me alone, and I'm aff—"

"God, Athrun! Where did you get the idea?" Cagalli groaned as she heard Athrun's explanation. Get tired of him? Leave him alone? Well that was just absurd, as if she could leave or get tired of him. He still alive was the only thing she could ask after the accident. Even though he was blind, but he was still here with her. That was all that mattered to her.

"Who wants to be with a blind man while you can have a perfect—"

"Nobody's perfect, Athrun. It's true that we are different now. I could go find another man, who can see me… But…" Cagalli inhaled deeply. She put her forehead on his, held his face with both of her hands, feeling his body pressed against hers.

Cagalli kissed Athrun deeply, trying to tell Athrun the reason why she was still with him and would always be; a reason that was so obvious she couldn't believe Athrun didn't realize it.

"How could you not realize it, Athrun? Do I not say it to you properly? It's so simple, so clear," Cagalli said.

"I was just afraid you would leave me… Now that I'm… handicapped…" Athrun winced at the word. He had always been concerned for those people. But now when he felt it himself, the truth hurt him... He just realized how bright, colorful the world was. Now he really missed color in his life.

He put his hands on her waist, and buried his head in the crook of her neck, seeking comfort. "I just… can't help to think…"

"I love you, Athrun," Cagalli said, making Athrun's heart fluttered as always every time she told him her love. "Never think that I don't, or that I would stop loving you. That's just impossible. Do you know what I'd been through when I was waiting for you to wake up? I thought you… wouldn't love me anymore and blame me for ta—"

"And that's just as absurd. You know I love you, Cagalli," Athrun answered. Cagalli didn't reply but Athrun heard her sobbing and he was alarmed. "God, please don't cry! I'm sorry, Cagalli!"

"I—_sniff—_was so scared—_sniff_—you wouldn't wake up—_sniff—_and you —_sniff—_ would blame—"

Athrun kissed her lips and shut her rambling. He sighed inside his head, thinking how similar they both were, worrying over something they shouldn't. And he didn't have to feel around him to find Cagalli's lips since she was near, and he just knew it by his sense. _This is a good start for improving my other sense,_ he thought.

He pulled away and stared at her with unfocused but determined eyes. "I'm glad I saved you, and this blindness is nothing. I'll deal with it. I would even take more damage if that means you get to stay alive—"

"Stop! Don't say those things…" Cagalli started to tremble, imagining Athrun with more damage… "Athrun…" she whispered with fear; Athrun being blind was already too much.

"Okay, we have to stop talking about blaming and… sacrificing," Athrun said and pulled Cagalli's head to lean on his shoulder. She was still sobbing, the sound muffled by his t-shirt. "I'm okay, Cagalli, just… blind. My arm and leg are healing fast. You're alive, and the dream had stopped entirely. And we're together. You're not leaving me…"

"Off course I won't!" she exclaimed, mentally scolding at Athrun's unsure tone when he said she wouldn't leave. "You know I can't live without you. You in comatose is enough to make me miserable…" Cagalli trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry," Athrun said running his hand through her blonde hair while Cagalli was rubbing his neck with her left hand, and something caught her eyes.

"Athrun?"

"Yes, Cagalli?"

"We haven't decided our wedding day—" Cagalli paused as Athrun stopped his movement. It was as if he had forgotten the fact that he was engaged. "Athrun?" Cagalli asked again.

"We can marry tomorrow," Athrun said, sounding careful but eager at the same time.

"Lacus wouldn't want that," Cagalli pursed her lips. Ever since their engagement Lacus had always been bragging Cagalli with ideas about how her wedding should be. Cagalli had voiced her opinion about marrying Athrun without big celebration. Lacus had threatened her that Cagalli really wouldn't want to do that. Lacus didn't voice her threat but her face as she was saying those words had made Cagalli shivered, even now shen she was remembering it.

"I don't want big parties," Athrun said, "Close friends only. And as soon as possible."

"The New Year?" Cagalli asked.

"That will do," Athrun agreed immediately.

"Lacus would complain, but I can live with that. You'll back me up, right?"

"Off course," Athrun smiled and claimed her lips. Cagalli pulled away after a while, but Athrun rolled over and pinned her under his body. He kissed her neck, slowly working his way up to her lips, making her gasp in surprise and pleasure. They kissed passionately and broke away for air.

"It's been so long…" Athrun panted.

"Too long. Come here, I need you," Cagalli pulled his head and kissed him again.

Finally, after weeks of waiting, he touched her again, the way she wanted.

Cagalli knew things would get better, and hopefully they would have their own happily ever after.

* * *

**I'm starting a new story. I don't know when I'll post it, or if I'll post it…**


	28. Alternate Ending

**A/N: Okay…This is the alternate ending requested by **_**mrs. zala**_**. Maybe you had a high hope, but this is all I can do. Actually I didn't even think about making this when I wrote this story, but after the request... well, here it is.**

**And **_**Dhevz**_**, if you read it, here is the wedding scene you want. I think even though with Athrun's blindness, I would want the wedding to be like this. **

**And thanks to Khalil Gibran, Il Divo, And Elvis Presley.**

**Enjoy, to whoever read this.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**October, 29****th**** 2010**

Cagalli was safe, for now.

But the death was bound to happen, Athrun thought, no matter how he tried to prevent it.

He didn't want to make Cagalli worry about him and herself, so he didn't tell her.

He just didn't have the courage to tell her she was going to die tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seriously, no need for this, Lacus." Athrun put the box on the table, where there was a medium black forest cake and other foods and drinks.

"It's just a little thing, Athrun; didn't cost much. And happy birthday," Lacus said as she came and hugged Athrun, and then sat back on the sofa.

"And here is from me. Lacus helped me to decide the place, though." Kira held out a thin envelope to Athrun.

They were seated at Athrun's living room, celebrating Athrun's birthday there. Athrun fiercely insisted that he wasn't going anywhere out, and neither was Cagalli. Lacus had complained, but Kira assured him that it was for the best. Lacus agreed, though half-heartedly. She brought her home-made black forest, beef stroganoff and smoothies. Athrun ate a few bites, but that's all; he was stuffed with Cagalli's brownies.

Lacus let herself be entertained by singing the good-old happy birthday song, along with Kira and Cagalli, grinning widely and singing the song aloud while they were clapping hands. Athrun rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but be embarrassed. He felt like he was five years old again. And it was ridiculous.

Athrun opened the envelope from Kira. Inside was a voucher for plane tickets, for Athrun and Cagalli, to Bali. They could use it for their honeymoon. Kira didn't know if Athrun really want to go there, but it was a nice place for a vacation. He hadn't had the chance to visit the place himself, but it was nice from what he had heard.

"Seriously…?" Athrun asked as he looked at Kira, who was smiling.

"I'll take over your place for you, it will be alright. You can go as long as you want."

"Oh, so you're planning on stealing my company?" Athrun asked, teasing.

"You know it's not like that. When is the last time you go for a vacation?" He asked back.

"I… don't remember…" Athrun said slowly. Come to think of it, he didn't remember any vacation trip. But if he was not mistaken, he had gone to Japan with his parents, when he was 12 years old. Or maybe 11, or 10? He wasn't sure. "Maybe… about 14 years ago…?"

"What did you do for those 14 years, Athrun!" Cagalli said desperately. How could he? Locked on his house and company, trapped in this city, doing all his boring activities including working, and not enjoying the world? Cagalli put the cake she had been eating and took the envelope from Athrun.

"I'll go with you. I'm afraid you wouldn't understand how to enjoy your vacation and your life," Cagalli stated.

"Off course you will. I won't go without you. What's the point?" Athrun asked and smiled.

Actually, Cagalli wanted to take Athrun somewhere to the lake, river, beach or forest. But Athrun had insisted that she stayed here for his birthday and they wouldn't be going anywhere. Cagalli didn't really understand why, but now that Athrun was happy with the little party they were having, Cagalli didn't complain much.

She felt her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. As she pulled and saw the caller id, unrecognized number, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Miss Athha?"

"Yes, this is she," Cagalli got up. "Who's this?"

"I'm from the poster maker. You ordered two pictures a few days ago."

"Oh, yes." Cagalli walked to the kitchen to hide from Athrun. She hadn't told him about his present yet. "Is it done already?"

"Yes. But we are sorry we can't deliver it today. We can do it tomorrow, but if you want it today, we are sorry if you have to come here and take it."

Cagalli knew if he told Athrun she had to go to take his birthday present he would freak out. She didn't want what had happened yesterday to happen again. She wanted to make Athrun happy for his birthday, and her going out maybe wouldn't make him as happy as she staying here.

"Please deliver it tomorrow. I'm… kind of busy today," Cagalli said. _For Athrun._

"We understand. We are sorry, Miss. Have a good day."

"Thank you." Cagalli closed her cell and went back to the party. Kira and Lacus were feeding the cake to each others. Athrun was toying his straw in his melon smoothie. When Cagalli took her seat beside Athrun, he turned his head and asked:

"Who was that?"

"Uh… someone…?" Cagalli said, or asked. She wasn't sure if she had to tell Athrun or not.

"Someone who?" Athrun asked, suspicious.

"I… ordered something for your birthday…," Cagalli finally said. "They can't deliver it today, so I have to go there by… Athrun calm down!" Cagalli said as his breath started to pick up.

"You're not going anywhere!" he shouted. The images of her putting the thing, his present, to the trunk, her sprinting toward the street, her being crushed by the truck… "You'll stay here!"

"Athrun…" Lacus called, didn't like her being shouted, especially by Athrun.

"I told them no. They will deliver it tomorrow. Calm down," Cagalli said. "I'm not going anywhere," Cagalli put one hand on Athrun's arm, and the other on his back, softly rubbing it to calm him down. Lacus watched in confusion, but tried not to be nosy about why Athrun was so persistent about Cagalli staying home. Kira watched without any emotion showed on his face. He had a fair guess about what Athrun had seen in his dream that day, and why he was acting like this. But he decided he wouldn't say anything.

Athrun hid his face on Cagalli's neck, chanting softly, "Don't leave me; you can't leave me…"

Cagalli was feeling something uncomfortable, like Athrun was scared that she was going to leave him, for a long time. She had a nagging feeling that it meant… That he had seen her… died.

Was that why he was so scared to let her go, even for just a while?

Cagalli shivered, and tightened her grip on Athrun. Athrun was doing what he should do to protect her. And she wouldn't just thwart it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli was wiping the dishes they had used earlier. Lacus and Kira had gone back about an hour ago. They politely declined the offer for dinner. Kira said he still had things to do, while Lacus was asked to cover someone's shift tonight. Athrun was in the living room, watching the news. He wanted to help Cagalli cleaning the dishes but Cagalli refused, saying that the birthday boy should be free from any task.

As she wiped the plates, she thought about the reservation to Bali, sunny place, beach, coconut trees, tropical flowers, and a hotel room for them.

Cagalli sighed. As long as Athrun's nightmare still occurred every night, they wouldn't really feel joy. But it would be all right, Cagalli thought. At least Athrun would have the chance to enjoy his life after those suffering years.

Maybe Athrun was a foreteller, but he was living, and he had to live his life, not grieving and stressing himself for his curse.

I will make Athrun happy, she told herself. She wanted to be the one who was able to make him happy, the one who can do what other couldn't do to him.

Cagalli went to the living room to ask Athrun if he wanted a cup of coffee or tea. As she was nearing the living room, she could hear the voice of a news reader, reading the news in the TV.

"Athrun…?" Cagalli called him. She didn't get an answer.

Cagalli walked and stood beside Athrun, who was sitting on the couch, watching the news intently. Curious, Cagalli turned her head to the TV, which was displaying news of an accident. The headline was 'Seven year old boy got hit by a truck'.

"_Seven year old boy, Nicol Amalfie, had been hit by a truck at the 5__th__ avenue. He was chasing his ball which was bouncing to the street. Neither he nor his mother realized that a truck was coming. The ambulance and the police were too late to save him because Nicol was dead right away." _

Cagalli froze as she saw the place of the accident. Across the street was the place where she had gone to order Athrun's birthday present.

If she had gone, it could be her who was being reported by the news right now.

Cagalli felt sorry for Nicol, for his parents, but still, she was grateful that she was still alive. If it was someone she knew, maybe she would feel much sorry than she was right now.

She turned to Athrun, who hung his head, hands gripping his hair. Cagalli could hear he was sobbing softly. Athrun must be blaming himself again for Nicol's death. She made her way to him, sitting beside him and hugged him tight to her.

"I'm a bad person…" Athrun said as he buried his face on Cagalli's chest.

That wasn't something Cagalli predicted to came from Athrun's mouth. "Why would you think that way?" She stroked his hair, confused of why Athrun would think that and trying to get him calm again. Athrun's emotion was up and down for the last two days. Cagalli was worried that it would affect his health.

"Because I am…"

"But you're not," Cagalli tried to convince him.

"I feel remorse… of myself… And I know you'll be too, to me…"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because for a moment… I felt… happy… relieved… when I saw the news…" Athrun sobbed, and buried hi head deeper. "Because you're not the one to die in that accident… Because you're alive and save and here with me… while he wasn't… He was dead…"

Cagalli stopped stroking Athrun's head. So it was true, she thought, that Athrun had seen her death. Athrun froze as Cagalli's hand stopped, but he understood. He pulled away but Cagalli tightened her hold to him.

She hid her face on top of Athrun's head. She silently thanking God that she was still alive, still given the chance to spend her time with the man she loved, that she had Athrun to protect her from being separated from her love.

"Don't you feel disgusted in me…?" Athrun whispered. Tears were still clear in his voice, but it had died down a bit. Maybe it was because Cagalli pulled him to her, and didn't shove him away like he had imagined before.

"No, Athrun," Cagalli answered. "I feel just what you felt…"

"You mean… happy?" Athrun lifted his head from Cagalli's chest, and then she could saw his tear-stained face. His eyes were red. Had she seen Athrun crying? No, it was her first time to see him like this. Oh, she had, once. But it was tears of joy; this time, it was tears of sadness and grief, and remorse.

"Not happy… Just… relieved… that I'm still here with you, that I have obeyed your order. Off course I felt sorry for him and his family, but… I don't know him…"

"But he was still a child…"

"I know. I'm sad too that he had to… die like that…"

"Maybe I should just be the one who—"

"No! I'll have none of that, Athrun! You're not to blame! You're only seeing it. You can't do anything! And it had happened!"

"He had gone there and died. If you go there, you'll die…"

"You've seen it, right? Was it should be me?" Cagalli asked in low voice. "When you were in the hotel?"

"Yeah." Athrun answered, "It was you, trying to save Nicol… Maybe he really should have died in the first place, but I saw you in my dream, twice. And that gave me panic. I… saw you… until you were hit by the truck… You were thrown so far, far from the real location…" Athrun was starting to shiver. His dream came back to his mind right now.

"I'm here, Athrun. I'm here, and I'm all right. I'm save, I'm with you…," Cagalli repeated it to him, knowing he was frightened again. "It could have been Nicol, me, or you… But it had happened, and fate had chosen him. We're safe… I'm glad that I'm safe, and so are you. I felt remorse too, Athrun… But it was not enough to feel like crying and blaming myself for not being the one to die."

"I feel selfish… for wanting you, for feeling glad that you're alive and Nicol didn't, for all of this!"

"Me too, Athrun. If there was anything I can do, I want to save him, so nobody die. But after he died and we are save here, I couldn't help but be grateful that I'm still alive. We're still given the chance to live, Athrun, to live the life as we should. And maybe for Nicol also…" She paused. "And it's all right to be selfish… because every human in this world is; it's in our nature. It's normal to be selfish, Athrun. All people will be selfish if it was about their loved ones. Nicol's parents might felt glad if one of us were the one in their son's place." Cagalli bent down and kissed Athrun's forehead and said, "You're not the only one."

Athrun was still sobbing, trying to accept the fate, and trying to forgive himself, in Cagalli's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Much of your pain is self-chosen. _

_It is the bitter potion by which the physician within you heals your sick self. Therefore trust the physician, and drink his remedy in silence and tranquility: For his hand, though heavy and hard, is guided by the tender hand of the Unseen."_

* * *

**December, 31****st**** 2010**

The night was quite warm, and clear too. The stars were visible, and so was the moon. It was like the nature was celebrating the happiness of two humans who was going to be together soon, along with the people who were gathering in the garden of the orphanage; Mwu, Murrue, Thalia, Gilbert, Sai, and all the children from the orphanage. The children actually wanted to see the fireworks for the New Year Celebration, but when they heard that Athrun and Cagalli was going to hold their marriage at New Years Eve, they decided to stay up and attend their wedding. They had slept earlier, and were able to be presented at this hour. It was nearly midnight.

Athrun stood there before an arch decorated with flowers, with Kira and the priest, waiting for his bride to come out. They had practiced it before, so the timing would be perfect.

As he heard someone played Wagner's wedding march on the piano, Athrun was starting to feel his heart beat, which had been beating in quick pace, got more quick. How was that possible? He was sure his heart would rip off of his chest. He saw Lacus walking slowly in soft pink gown, holding a bouquet of pink carnations and roses. Athrun could tell Kira was smiling beside him. He was looking straight, waiting for Cagalli.

After Lacus took her place, and a few seconds later Cagalli walked the aisle.

All these years, ever since he realized the curse he had had, he had always thought that he would live his life alone. No friends—except Kira, no girlfriend, wife, children, and finally he would see his own death and die alone. It had felt like he had said goodbye to happiness and allowed himself to be taken by the darkness. It was a miracle, Athrun thought, that he hadn't gone insane. Though maybe trying to kill yourself was one of the symptoms of going insane. But he had survived.

And because he survived, here he was, standing in the end of the aisle, waiting for her bride to come, to say their vows and sealed the promise to be together forever, without any hesitation because he was pretty sure now that he could make her happy, as he learned that the nightmares had gone now.

That the curse had been broken since that day, since his 26th birthday, since Cagalli didn't die the way he had seen it in his nightmare. And since that day, Athrun didn't have any horrific nightmare any longer. The night after he celebrated his birthday, he had a dreamless sleep, which had left him stunned as he woke up in the morning.

After that night, most of his dreams were filed with happy things; he rarely saw nightmares. Cagalli had said that he was more alive than before. He asked if it changed her perspective of him. And she told him no. She really liked it, off course. Now Cagalli could see Athrun laugh without some trace of pain or sadness in his eyes, it was carefree. He really enjoyed his life; it felt like he had been reborn. Athrun could really see the world he had left, but Cagalli was always by his side, showing him what things he had missed all those times.

Illuminated by the moonlight, Cagalli finally reached Athrun side and he took her hand in his. Good thing the moon shined tonight, unlike the New Years Eve last year; there was no light from the moon because of eclipse.

And the moonlight just made her looked exquisite, even though her face was covered with the veil, Athrun could tell she look amazing—he could see it even when she was walking the aisle—plus the happiness that made her looked glowing.

Taking Cagalli's hand, Athrun said his vow clearly and sincerely:

"I, Athrun Zala, take thee, Cagalli Yula Athha, to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Cagalli was staring at Athrun with awe, wondering if she was dreaming. When she was sure that she wasn't, she started to doubt the thing she was now feeling, some kind of happiness. But the immense of it made Cagalli shivered and afraid. The happiness was so much, thinking about Athrun as her husband, the family she wanted to start planning, and then seeing Athrun in front of her, saying his vow to her, binding their life and love with the words. She felt like she was going to burst. She could felt her eyes starting to water.

"I, Cagalli Yula Athha," Cagalli said after Athrun finished his vow, "take thee, Athrun Zala, to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

The ring bearer came up. Athrun took the ring and before he slipped it to Cagalli's finger he said, "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The priest was looking at Mwu, who was giving him a thumb. He understood what he meant so he continued, "May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. That God has joined, men must not divide." He stopped and looked at his watch and waited a few seconds, and then said, "You may kiss your bride."

Athrun was holding Cagalli's waist with his hand and her shoulder. As they brought their face closer, the crowd counted the time, led by Mwu.

"4…3…2…1…!"

At the count one, Athrun took Cagalli's lips on his, and then all he could focus on was Cagalli and their kiss. He didn't hear the sound of the people cheering or the sound of the first few fireworks shooting and booming, as the New Year Eve ended, and the New Year began.

Cagalli's hands that were on Athrun shoulder pulled him to her as Athrun tried to break up. He chuckled and pulled her face from his, and stared at her eyes.

"We have plenty of time for that after this, Mrs. Zala."

Cagalli blushed, but smiled at her new name. A glimpse of memory flash through her mind when she was little, chatting with her friends about their future husband. She hadn't really given much thought about that. She had always thought she didn't have to think of it, she didn't even like it, having to live with a guy. But off course that was when she was young. Now, she was 24 years old. And she was married with the guy she had met seven months ago. She had once thought if it was a bit too early. But her father's words assured her that it was okay. Sometimes, early was good. Just like what Elvis had sung, "Wise men say only fools rush in… But I can't help falling in love with you…"

Now, illuminated by the light from the fireworks, the priest said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, now I present to you, Mr. Mrs. Zala!"

They faced their cheering guests. Kira and Lacus went first to hugged and congratulated them, followed by the others. Cagalli was passed from one person to the others, while Athrun was being crowned by the males. The kids were busy watching the fireworks, thought some of them still remembered to congratulate the newly wed.

Cagalli felt her husband—her heart beat loudly as she thought of that, reminding her that she was a wife now—encircled his arms around his waist. She looked up, and her lips met his.

"I love you…"

"I love you…"

The fireworks went on, shining the two lovers with many colors of lights, like their bright and colorful future they were going to make, starting now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I promise I will take care of you_

_And will live only to love you_

_When you be sad there I will be _

_With this immense love that_

_I feel for you and you will not cry anymore _

_You will be the only one_

* * *

**February, 10****th**** 2016**

"The swing!" A little girl with blonde hair with a red bow tied on her head ran from the house and stood beside the hand-made swing, just like her mother's swing at her father house. Caren had wanted it when Cagalli showed her the pictures of her old home. She wanted the exact swing like in the picture; even though Cagalli had said they could buy a porch swing.

"Do you like it, baby girl?" Athrun asked as he saw Caren just stood there, like she was looking at it with awe.

"You made this as my birthday present, daddy?" she looked up to her father.

"Off course. My baby girl gets whatever she wants," He bent down and picked her up. "Happy birthday, Sweetheart. Daddy loves you," he kissed her loudly on her cheek, and made her giggled. "You want to try?"

"Oh yes, Daddy, please!" She wriggled her body, asking Athrun to put her on the swing. And then he was swaying the swing with Caren sitting on it, telling him to push her higher. Her sweet giggles filled the backyard, as they were absorbed in their moment and forgot about the party they were holding.

"Daddy…"

"What's wrong little guy?" Kira asked as he felt something tugged his sleeve.

"I want that," the little guy said, pointing to his friend who was enjoying her birthday present with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"You can ask Caren to try it later," Kira answered, smiling at his son.

"But I want to have it too," he pouted.

"But if you borrow hers, you can play with her every day. You like playing with Caren don't you?"

The boy thought about it for a while, and then looked up at his father, nodding his head with a smile on her face.

"Good. You can play swing together later." Kira ruffled his boy's hair, making it messy.

"Dad!" the boy scowled and tried to straighten his hair again. His mother was smiling at her boys antics, and then she helped him taming his hair.

"Do you want to eat the cake first, Alex? It looks like Caren is busy with her new play toy," Cagalli said, trying to make the party go back inside.

"Ooh, I want the cake! Can I get half of it!" Alex squealed, exciting about the opportunity of having the cake for himself, since the birthday girl was busy—

"No! That's my cake! I will have it first!" Caren shouted from her place. She jumped of the swing and ran to the house.

"You go play with your swing! I'll take care of the cake!" Alex said, ready to sprint to the living room where the cake and the other presents were.

"No, you won't!" The parents could hear the tears that were threatening to come. But Cagalli and Lacus were sure Alex wouldn't do what he had threatened to her. He would always make her happy; he would let her win some games even though he could win it easily.

Alex waited for Caren to come to the porch, letting her in first, and then he was half-running to her, letting her be there first, letting her win as always.

His effort was clear on the parents' eyes. They were smiling, thinking about how the future of their son and daughter would be like.

"We'd better go after them. I think the two can't cut the cake without making a mess in my living room," Athrun said as he reached Cagalli's side. "She couldn't even cut clear brownies, let alone a black forest with whipped cream and chocolate."

"You're right. Let's see the children," She took her husband hand and led the way back to the living room. As she thought, Caren would ask Alex to cut the cake for her. Alex was eyeing the cake, a knife in hand. He was looking at it carefully, looking for the best angle to cut it.

"Here, give me the knife, Alex. I'll cut it for you," Cagalli walked to the kids, taking over. Before she could cut the cake, Athrun interrupted.

"You haven't given her your present, Cagalli."

"Oh, right." Cagalli lowered the knife. "Do you want your present now or later, baby girl?" she asked, smiling to her daughter, feeling excited to tell her—and everyone—the news.

"I want it now! You won't touch my cake until I got my present from mommy!" She glared at Alex, but it was a cute glare, according to the grown-ups.

"I won't, I promise," Alex said, and then eyeing the cake. He gulped, and then licked his lips. He sighed as he sat on the couch. Cagalli noticed, and decided on something.

"Lacus, can you cut the cake while I get Caren's present?" She asked.

"Off course," Lacus took the knife and starting to cut the cake. Alex's eyes were never leaving the cake, and he looked at his mother's hand impatiently. Kira and Athrun just had to chuckle at his expression.

Athrun turned his attention to his favorite girls. Cagalli hadn't let him know what her present was, and told him to just guess. He had given her his best pouting face, even combined it with his puppy dog eyes, but it didn't work. Her determination was swaying though, but she was just too stubborn to want to wait till Caren's birthday. Athrun was curious, and wanted to know so badly. He had thought that it must be something big or special. So he furrowed his brows as he saw Cagalli gave their daughter a thin envelope; the wrapping paper was scattered on the floor.

"What is it, mommy?"

"Open the envelope, baby. And you'll know." Cagalli was smiling, almost beaming with happiness.

Caren ripped the top of the envelope; she was ripping it slowly and carefully. As peaked inside, she arched her brow as she saw a black, slimy thing. She pulled it out, finding that there were some square printed on it, with blur images. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make out of the picture, while Athrun gasped as he saw it.

"Mommy, what is it? It's like the picture I get from tracing a coin," Caren asked her mother, not understanding the pictures.

Cagalli pulled her into her lap, taking the ultrasound picture from her. "This, sweetheart, is the picture of your future little brother or sister."

Silence.

"Really? I'll have a little brother or sister, just like Marry? She has a little sister that she plays with. I can have it?"

Before Cagalli could answer it, Lacus squealed so loud and ran to hugged Cagalli. "Congratulation! When did you find out?"

"About a week and four days ago," Cagalli answered, smiling.

"But Mommy, is it going to be my little brother or sister?" Caren asked, looking up to her mother from her lap and tugged her clothes.

"I don't know yet, baby. But we will find out soon," Cagalli kissed Caren's forehead. "Happy birthday, Sweetheart."

"Thank you, Mommy!" Caren hugged her mother. She squealed as she felt her father join them. "Group hug!"

Athrun laughed, his voice was a bit strangled with unshed tears, though his eyes were a bit watery. "You didn't tell me first," Athrun whispered in his wife's ear. He had hoped his wife would tell him first, but this made him really surprised.

"Because it's a surprise," Cagalli answered.

"I love you," Athrun said as he kissed his lovely wife. "Thanks for the gift."

"It's for Caren," Cagalli laughed. "But yeah… It's for you too."

"When did you go to the doctor? How could you go there without me? Have you heard his heartbeat yet?" Athrun continued.

"Hey, it's a surprise; I couldn't take you with me. And yeas, I've heard it, but how could you know it is going to be a boy?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh, I know it. And I'm sure of it," Athrun answered, remembering the dream he had seen once, a rare, almost surreal dream he had seen when the curse hadn't been broken yet. That was a miracle, Athrun thought. And even though the circumstance was different, but there were some things that matched. And Athrun was sure that his other child would be his son.

"Congratulation Athrun, Cagalli," Kira said, giving each of them a friendly hug.

"Thanks, Kira," Athrun and Cagalli answered together. Caren went from Cagalli's lap and approached the table where the cake was put; Lacus had cut it and put each piece on the plate. Her attention was back on the cake, and so was Alex. They each took a plate and ate the cake together.

"Hey, Caren, do you think the baby is going to be your little brother or sister?" Alex asked with mouth full of cake, his lips were covered with cream and chocolate.

"Daddy said it's going to be my little brother. Though I want a sister," Caren answered before shoving another piece of cake into her mouth, which was in the same state as Alex's.

"Can I ask your brother to play soccer with me, then? Hey when will we see him? Is he going to be here tomorrow?" Alex asked again, excited for a buddy to play soccer with.

"No! He is going to play with me! I'll let him play with my swing and we can play together. Oh, can he come out tomorrow, Mommy?" Caren turned to her mother, who was engulfed by the other adults.

"No, you're going to have to wait for another six month until you can see your little brother," Cagalli chuckled, along with the others.

"That's too long… I want to show him off to my friend…" Caren pouted.

"We'll have to prepare for him, Caren dear. We'll go to the store and buy his things, arranged his room and stuff. Do you want to help?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, Daddy. Where is he now?" Unconsciously, all the people accepted Athrun's idea of the baby being a boy and refer to it with 'him'. No one complained anymore.

"He is hiding inside your Mommy's tummy. It's a nice place, so he wants to be there for a little bit longer."

"I hate waiting…" Caren whined. Cagalli got up, took a piece of tissue paper and wiped her daughter's messy lip.

"Then why don't you play with Alex in the backyard? You can kill some time," Cagalli suggested. "Enjoy your birthday present," Cagalli said as she wiped Alex's lips.

"Come on, Alex!" Caren pulled Alex's hand and ran to the backyard.

Kira stood up and gave something to Athrun. "Maybe you want to see this, and I'm tired being a photographer. It's your turn."

"Oh, thank you. Go with them, I'm worried of their safety. Just make sure they are okay," Athrun said, taking the camera from Kira's hand. Actually he wanted some alone time with his wife, and apparently his best friend understood; he always did.

"Come on, Lacus. Oh, make sure you take some pictures of us; I think there are only a few photos of mine," Kira said as he walked with Lacus to the backyard.

"Off course. Be there in a minute!" Athrun shouted. He watched he couple left the room to see the kids. As they disappeared, Athrun put the camera on the table and took the picture of his unborn baby Caren had put there, and pulled his wife in his arm.

"You know, ten years ago, I wouldn't imagine having you as my wife, a wonderful daughter like Caren, and now, you give me another gift."

Cagalli grimaced, remembering the time when Athrun wallowed himself in depression. She could imagine, when you were haunted by your own curse, happiness was only in your dream. But Athrun didn't even have a chance to dream it; there was only nightmare for him. But it had been such long, long time.

"You know, Gibran said, _'And knows that yesterday is but today's memory and tomorrow is today's dream.' _Those times were bad memories. So let's just forget it. We can dream now… And make good memories."

And Athrun did the thing he had wanted to do since he heard the news about his new baby from his wife. He kissed her deep, with so much passion and love. They were panting as they broke off. But Cagalli gave him pecks here and there, and guided his hand to her belly. They smiled to each other. And Athrun just couldn't help but kissed her once again.

"They won't miss us…" Athrun whispered between his kiss.

"C'mon, it's Caren's birthday." Cagalli pulled away and picked up the camera from the table. They walked hand in hand to the backyard, the giggles of their friends and children filling the air.

"Do you have time tomorrow?"

"For my wife? Always. Just name it."

"Tomorrow is my next appointment."

"Now, how could I miss that?" They laughed together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_When love beckons to you, follow him, though his ways are hard and steep. _

__

_And when his wings enfold you yield to him, though the sword hidden among his pinions may wound you."

* * *

_

**I copied the vows from Wikipedia because I DON'T know anything about that. So if there were mistakes on the wedding scene (or everywhere) I'm sorry…**

**I hope you enjoyed my story.**

**I'm working on a story, set in 2500 BC, in ancient Sumerian… I'm still thinking about it, though (because it's weird to have 'Athrun' as a given name in Sumerian era But... oh well...).**

**Tell me if you want me to write the story…**


End file.
